The Rebel Returns
by hollardude
Summary: Heroes are made, Enemies are created, and a Legend shows up for one more party! The Legendary Rebel, Juan, returns but he's not alone in this fight against Claudette. New faces, new story, but the same old growing harem. Time to get this show started! Begins on Beautiful Fighters Episode 3 than to Rebellion. Rated T 16-17. No Lemons. Thank you for the support from the first story.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouqe 1: Are you sure? Airi, don't go... Part 1

Vosk was coming to the rising sun heat from the cold night. On that very same day, a maid with long red hair in twin tails was doing many chores around her new home she found. Nothing could make her happier to be with the new family she had found. Nothing. This maids name was Airi, humming a tune that made it more joyful. "Now that's all there is." She said folding the sheets placing them in a basket. Rana came by to grab the basket taking it inside. "Thank you Rana." The maid said polietly.

"No problem." The two went inside for a job well done. "Oh Airi! I've been practicing alot lately with my smithing skils!" The young black smith as astonished that his skills were getting more and more sharper by the day. He had studied many techniques to make the perfect sword one day. "Would you like to see?"

"I'd be happy too." The two went inside getting their chores done for the day. Inside the work shop is where Airi watch Rana being astonshed at the blades he was tempering. As soon as he was done, he gave it too Airi for insepction. The blade shined so bright it was beautiful to gaze at. "Amazing!" Airi said examining the blade at it's fullest. "I should let you temper my scythe next." The boy caught on to what she said as he looked down.

"Why?" He asked looking at her. "Airi, if you stay here, than you won't have to fight!" The spirit could see his eyes full of sadness. She couldn't blame him, the two were like brother and sister. Maybe even more... "And besides..." Rana started blush looking at Airi. "This way, I can protect you."

Airi made a small blush before smiling. "Thank you Rana..." Airi felt happy that the little guy would protect her. Her heart felt at ease.

"YO!" A person's voice was heard outside for them to be surprised. "Rana! Airi! Cattleya! Owen! You guys home?!"

"T-that voice...! No way!" Rana and Airi rushed straight to the top of the house, like they were racing to the entrance of their home. Cattleya walked out with Owen as the two finally arrived to see the one person they were happy to see. "BRO!" Rana ran up to Juan, The Renegade Swordsman. Juan hugged his 'little brother' as he was happy to see him again. "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting." He said simple as he stood up to see everyone else waving. "It's great to see everyone again." The two walked up to them as Juan saw Airi. "Airi. I see you've been takeing care of the place?"

"Indeed I have. It's good to see you again Juan." She bowed for manners but Juan just gave her a friend hug that she wasn't expecting. "Juan?"

"Hey. We're buds now." He said letting go and tapping on her shoulder. "Anyway, I'll stay for the night but I have places to go now."

"Are you traveling Juan?" Owen asked the nephilim, with him nodding. "I see. It was propably a long walk from your home to here."

"Oh you wouldn't imagine..." He said thinking back._ "Please God don't imagine..."_ He remembered he dealed with many bandits, thugs and many other things.

"Well since you're already here. Would you like to stay for dinner?" The blacksmith wife asked him as Juan simply nodded.

"I'm down for it. Sounds cool." As the moon came up, everyone was at the dinner table with Rana telling about his day.

"And Airi said I was amazing!"

"Congrats Rana. One day you'll be an awesome swordsmen, like your dad right here." Owen said praising his son. The nephilim rubbed Rana head with a smirk. Cattleya got up from her to seat to where Airi was doing the dishes.

"Need help?" The wife asked the maid as she shook her head.

"No. But thank you." She said still working. "You see, I need to work, or I'm not at ease." Cattleya smiled at her new house mate.

"Thank you... Airi." Cattleya showed happiness, looking at the maid. "Thanks to you we could experience something like this. Something we wanted for a long time now. If it wasn't for you, than this family wouldn't have been made perfect."

"Y-you're making me blush." Airi couldn't believe she got this much praise. "And I'm a spirit. I feel like I shouldn't get this kind of treatment."

"You arn't a spirit anymore Airi. You're a part of this family now." Cattleya left the maid to her duties. "Well it's almost night so we should sleep."

"Alright. I gotta leave early anyways." Juan got up from his seat to the guest room. Rana walked up stairs with Juan to his bed room, yet the husband wife walked hand in hand to their bedroom leaving Airi by the window looking out to the window. Night had covered the village making a perfect time to leave. That's what Airi had planned to do, as she strapped her weapon to her back, not making a sound.

"Airi?" Rana's voice came behind her that had the maid stop in her place. Airi turned around to see the child holding a lantern in his hands. "You're... Heading somewhere to suck spirit energy...?"

"Rana... I..." Airi felt ashamed about what she was doing this night. "I'm sorry... I"

"in that case..." Rana interrupted her getting to somewhere. "You can suck out my energy!" The surprised Airi had on her face was fear. Why was she scared was her question. "I may not taste good. But that's okay... Right?" The boy smiled at the maid as he closed his eyes.

Airi was in a train of thought. _"I-I can't! I couldn't!" _The maid leaned in a bit that made her eyes widen in fear. _"Not to Rana! Not to him!"_ Airi couldn't help but lean in closer. _"Please... Stop! NO! NOOOO~!" _It was too late as Airi opened her lips for Rana's life energy to be sucked out from him. She began crying so much at what she was doing. The maid leaned in more as her lips touched Rana's kissing him while crying. She stopped in a flash for Rana to pass out with Airi catching him. She hugged him tightly in her breast crying at what happened. The maid walked up stairs to place Rana in his bed where she took some time to pet him on the head while he smiled. She did a final kiss on his forehead before leaving his room and closing the door. "What have I done?"

"It felt wrong... But also felt right..." Airi looked to her right in front of her was Juan, wearing a black muscle shirt with grey pajama pants. He looked at her with a smirk as he walked up to her. "Don't worry. His energy will come back to him after the night. I promise that."

"How can you be sure?" Juan took his hand out of his pocket having a bag, tossing it to the maid where she caught it. Airi opened it to see herbs, but from the forest.

"I gathered these for the right moment. It looks like it's now." He opened the door to see Rana sound asleep. "Just rub one of the herbs on his fore head and his energy will come back to him." He closed the door and walked back to his room to let the maid think. She did what he told her to do, rubbing some of the herbs on Rana an aura like light surrounded the boy. It worked. She could see it. The maid left the room, closing the door behind her and going to bed in the room where Juan was. The morning came for everyone as they were outside clothed in their night clothes with Juan fully ready. Sword sheathed, guns holstered, hoodie perfectly awesome and everything he had in his bag. "Looks like it's time to say good-bye."

"Come back anytime Juan." Cattleya said smiling.

"Yeah! When you do, I want to see if you're good as your old man!" Owen smirked at how much strength Juan could have. He was a special kind of nephilim after all. Rana walked up to his soul brother as Juan hugged him.

"Will you come back?" Rana asked him as a hand was placed on his head.

"Who knows? I just know I got alot of work to do." He stopped hugging him. "But I promise I'll see you guys again."

"Alright." It was sad to see him go. They waved him off as he was in a far distance not looking back. He only raised his right arm throwing the horns in the air. They all smiled at him as Airi looked at the Rebel in the distance. She knew that way and where it lead too.

The maid tighten her hand as it formed in a fist. "Why is he going to the swamp?" She wanted answers on why he was going that path. Was he telling her something, or was he just going to the swamp for his own reasons? She didn't know but wanted too. Time went by as Airi did the usual chores, the one she was doing now was washing the sheets. Behind her was Rana and his mother as she was telling him how to chop wood. He was surprised that he did correct with Cattleya being proud of him. Rana was growing, day by day and Airi could see it from every angle. "How long can I stay here?" She asked herself this so much now, wondering time by time.

_"Airi..."_ The Swamp Witch called out to her having the maid startled by this. She looked around to see no one there... Just her, Rana and Cattleya.

"Master?" She couldn't see her, but continued on with her chores. She than recalled everything of her past... She was summoned to this world as a ghost by the Swamp Witch. To ensure her loyalty to her, Airi, fought many opponents throughout the land. After countless time she had gained the Witches loyalty with a command spell. Serving the Swamp Witch gave so much happiness, but was she living a lie in this town? Was all this happiness right now, an illusion? Night gained the day again as Airi was sitting in the room alone. "I intended this would be a quick stop before returning... But I guess it's a misjudgement..." The maid cried abit that she would have to leave.

When the black sky was darker, she would escape, not before leaving a note. Airi walked into Rana's room to look at the boy in sadness. She got on her knees, leaning in close to him, kissing him in the progress. She didn't suck out his life energy, she was happy about that. Airi left the village flying over everything she saw. She had to put it to the past now. When she was on the road to the Swamp she saw a certain person walking in the night, having his hood on. She frowned as she flew down next in front of him, stopping him in his track. "Airi?"

"Why...? Why are you taking this path to the Swamp?" She demanded answer, pointing her weapon at Juan who looked at her with a glare. "I think I got your message..."

"What message?" Juan wasn't playing dumb. He didn't know what in gods name she was talking about. "I'm taking this way to see someone..."

"Melona? Right?" The maid lowered her weapon to calm down. "I may not trust you fully... But, since you helped me once I think I can."

"Than let's get a move on." As Juan walked, Airi went on ahead however to by flying. He knew that with his new abilities he could fly, but felt like walking was more good of a workout. "See ya there..." The Rebel continued walking for some time, only to get innterrupted by something... Demon Thugs... "Oh c'mon..."

"Look's like we got a lost traveller..." One of the demons said as he had a long tounge having purple skin with horns.

"On his way to the Swamp Witch...?"

"What an idiot!"

"Let's just eat him!"

"Seriously! I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

Juan however just smirked at this as he grabbed his sword with his right hand unsheathing it. He placed his left on the Kodachi Shizuka. "Look! He thinks he can take us on!"

"What a dumbass!" They all began to laugh but before they could fully see his eyes, in a mid moment, Juan was on the other side of them with their laughing stopped. "W-what the... Fuck...?" The Rebel slowly sheathed both the blades before saying something to them.

"Next time to want to mess with me..." The blades were almost completely covered in their sheathes. "...You should plan out your graves..." He sheathed them by walking away before geisures of blood shot out of the demons with yelling of pain, chuncks of meat and an epic way to start his night.

Airi had already however made it to the swamp without any problems unlike Juan. "Hello Airi..." A pink gooish like substance appeared in front of her as the maid looked to see the goo turning into a woman that covered hardly anything.

"Melona..."

TO BE CONTINUED

ALRIGHT! HERE YOU GO! THE LONG AWAITING THING THAT YOU! YES YOU! HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I'm doing this in some parts because this is the OVA. And you maybe wondering, what about Allyene? She'll come. Don't worry! Anyway, I'll see you guys laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Proloque 1: Are you sure? Airi don't go... Part 2

Airi saw her friend in fron of her with a mischeavious smile on her face. "Melona... How is master?" She asked her letting the arms covering her breast do the motion while her regular arms were crossed.

"She's furious enough already." Melona said still remembering all the punishment she had to take. Even she was furious at all the pain she had to go through because of Airi and Menace. "She must be doubting your loyalty." The slime made a smirk at the maid. "You need some thorough punishment. Otherwise you can be disloyal and run away." The red head had to face her punishments no matter how harsh they are suppossed to be.

"By Masters orders, I am suppossed to face them no matter what." The slime just grinned at her friend.

"That's how it's gotta be..." Airi could tell that she didn't like where this was going. Whenever Melona had that grin, it ment something bad for them. Back in the forest is where Juan was still.

The Renegade Swordsman placed his sword on his shoulder to let it rest for a while. "Man... How long is this gonna go on?!" The Rebel asked himself. Step after step, demons keep appearing. He felt like he's in some kind of RPG or something.

**"You complaining?"** The Kodachi glew brightly as it released Shizuka in her spirit form. Juan blushed brightly to see her naked body, even in spirit form. The kunoichi placed her arm on his shoulder, floating in midair. **"C'mon Juan. Your not a child."**

"I know. It's just getting boring..." He said letting out a sigh while scratching the back of his head in a dissapointed look. "They seriously need to spice this kind of stuff up."

**"I actually have to agree with ya on that." **The Kunoichi looked behind her to see many dead demons. **"But it's weird... More and more demons have been showing up..."**

"It scares me, but it means we're getting close to the Swamp Witch." Juan was determined to see the Swamp and Melona. Hoping if she was alright. The Rebel kept walking with Shizuka flying by his side. However, the two looked behind them to see something. A demon, but a bigger demon! An Oni at that! The Rebel just grinned at his opponent. "Now THIS, is an enemy!"

**"I'll say! Shall we?"**

"Let's dance!" Shizuka turned into a bright beam light, transfering back into the Kodachi as Juan unsheathed it. The blade became that of a katana, having it in his left hand. Juan ran straight to the demon as he slashed at it's horn. The cut was clean, having the oni shocked at what just happened. It shouted loudly with Juan only smirking. He grabbed out his gun, as it was in his right hand. He knew this would be fun. The oni slammed it's giant club on the ground causing the road to crumble to pieces. Juan had jumped already out of the oni's sight. "HEY! UGLY!" The demon looked behind him to see Juan holding that of an RPG, with one hand! The missle fired, causing the explosion to happen. "Too easy." Juan was dissapointed only for a moment though, seeing the Oni's hand popping out of the dust cloud attacking him. He jumped out of the way to see it did bearly any damage! "This could take some time..."

Vosk had come to morning, seeing the fog that blocked everyones vision. Rana dashed out the house only being stop by his mother, Cattleya. "Let me go! I'm going to the Swamp!"

"Rana! Please!" The blacksmith tried to stop her son from doing so dangerous. However the boy kept trying to break free from her grip, not until she snapped. "Rana thats enough!" He had stopped struggling from his mother as he turned to look at her.

Rana was sadden about what has happened. "Mom... Why did she leave...?" He hugged his mother feeling the tears coming from his eyes. "Please tell me...!"

"Be strong, Rana..." The blacksmith said to her son. "There are many reasons Airi must have left, and you must be strong... Only than can you understand her feelings..." Cattleya held her son, sobbing from the sadness that Airi left. Rana now felt the pain his mother felt when Owen was gone for many days. He hoped that one day, Airi would come back.

The maid however was yet tied up in a bird like cage, being it placed in a lava pool canyon. Making impossible for people to be there. Yet there was a way, only those of the Swamp Witch knew where it was. Melona only was standing there watching Airi about to be punished. "Oh my. I wonder what kind of punishment I'll give you?" She smirked.

Airi only was impatient, wanting to get this torment of bordem over with already. "I told you I would recieved any kind of punishment..." She put it out flatly. "How about you start already?"

"Alright..." The Protein Assassin licked her lips abit. "If that's what you want..." The slime had snapped her fingers, causing the floor to become strange. Out of it summoned hands that touched Airi all over her body. It was a tickle torment. "How is it?"

"This is nothing!" The maids clothing started dissapearing, showing her under garments. "I-I can show you I can endure it!" The Assassin left the maid to her punishment. She would be there for three days straight. Melona only went straight to the pools to relax and hear the sweet sound of Airi laughing. However that was interrupted by a large boom. The protein assassin left her bath to see what the comotion was about. There in the outer lands of the swamp she saw what appeared to be that of an Oni. Yet there was someone else there with it, fighting it. The figure jumpped up straight high with katana in hand, slashing as the oni's head.

It however did little damage, only causing little bleeding. "Alright... If it's killable from the outside..." The figure in the hood ran straight into the demons mouth, being eaten by it. "Than you gotta take it out from the inside!" Inside the belly of the demon was blood, being slashed and fired everywhere. The outside of the body had the oni punching himself brutally, while slamming it's head on the ground. It's head began to crack open, letting out a geisure of blood being spilled everywhere near it, as the figure had it's head in his hand. Melona was terrified of the person as she had to sneak up by him in order to make sure he dosen't cause harm to the Swamp. She turned into her gooish subtance quietly sneaking up on him, watching him. The figure threw the head in the air, kicking it way way WAY far from his spot. "New record..." He said letting out a chuckle. The Protein Assassin was about to stab the figure only being caught as his hand was on her wrist, but she saw who it really was. The Figures face was that of Juan, being covered in blood. "Melona. What's up?"

"Juan?" Melona slowly smiled, before glomping Juan as she placed his head in between her breast. "JUAN! Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you again!" She felt something being dripped inbetween her breast, picking his head to see his eyes were spirals having a nosebleed. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" She hasn't forgotten that she was naked but she didn't care, only caring about seeing the man she loves. After some time, and getting naked, Juan was in his boxers since his clothes were being washed with Melona in front of him. "So, what brings you hear?"

"Just wanting to see one of the many girls I love is all." He made the assassin happy knowing that he loved her. Melona slid to his side, having him place his arm around her. Melona layed her head right on his shoulder, Juan placed his head on hers not before kissing her forehead. "It's been a long time."

"I've been alone for some time... The Swamp Witch wasn't merciful in punishments." She shook having to remember all the pain she endured. Her punishmen had her being brutally hit by everyone, even Rana being pierced with a spear in her gut. The last one howver was something she feared more than anything, Juan having his pistol in front of her face. The bullet fired... Melona trembled so much hiding her face in the Rebels chest. "I don't want to remember! Please don't make me remember!" She cried and sobbed, making Juan heart dropped. She felt a hand on her head as it gently lifted it up to see Juan smiling at her.

"Melona..." He kissed the Assassin passionately, something Melona wanted more since they first kissed. "I'm here. Alright?" He saw the tears coming from her, hoping he didn't do anything.

The Slime however smiled gently, not before kissing him again. "Okay... Thank you, Juan..." Both of them held each others hand before kissing again. They layed down on the ground where it was soft for them to be 'comfortable'. (REMEMBER! The bottom part of the body is either blocked or off screen! Thank you!) Melona examined Juans manhood. "Ow... It's... HUGE!" The Slime amazed by him. Juan made love with The Protein Assassin, giving something she needed in her life to be complete. They layed their on the ground, breathing heavy. Melona was on Juans chest breathing after what they did. "That was amazing..."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He said kissing her again with tounge. Melona gave in to the kiss, letting out a moan of pleasure. They stopped to take a breather from it, having Juan smiling at her. "Think you can go another round?"

"Oh boy... Keep doing it to me I might spilt in two!" Both just laughed at this, not before they actually started the next round. Much time has past, feeling like it's already been 5 hours for the couple. Melona back on was Juan, having his arms wrapped around her. "15 times? That's amazing..."

"I guess it's because of Echidna... She's been wearing me out." He chuckled abit, but Melona only grabbed his head pulling it down to hers.

"Well he trained to very well!" The Slime kissed her lover on his lips. The two were happy so much more like this. "When we get up, wanna take a tour?" She offered him as he nodded to it. "Great! But after a nap..."

"Alright, I'm with ya there." Both of them shutted their eyes, taking off to dreamlandville. Hoping it was going to be good dreams.

**Juan eyes opened the instant he slept, seeing nothing but darkness. "Where is everyone?" He asked himself wanting to know answers. The man looked around only seeing a door, just a plain old door. The Rebel walked up to it, seeing it open on it's own. "H-Hello?!" The light of the door blinded his vision, but was regained again only to see something horrible. His eyes were widen by the sight, body dead on the ground, skulls everywhere along with puddles of blood.**

**"Juan..." He heard someone call his name to see the people he held dearly, on the ground dead... Leina gave out a tear of blood before turning into dust going in the wind.**

**"No...! How?!" Juan felt like he was going crazy, only hearing someone laugh infront of him. He heard the foot steps in front of him, seeing one man who could cause this. "No... NO WAY!" He looked to see, Delmore! He only clapped right infront of him. "Bastard! How are you alive?!"**

**"Don't you remember? My power is still inside you..." The cut on Juan's body started glowing, causing an immense amount of pain on the Rebel he never witnessed. "I'm still alive Juan... Inside you..."**

**"FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The Renegade Swordsmen grabbed his pistol shooting the demon square in the head, yet the bullet dropped like fly. "DIE! JUST DIE!" He kept on shooting him back up as Delmore came closer. "I SAID FUCK OFF!"**

**"Watch your language..." He grabbed Juan's wrist, throwing over his shoulder onto the ground making a crator. Yet Juan kept on shooting, turning his pistols into AK-47s. Yet it didn't do anything of the sort, only causing Delmore to kick Juan in the gut for him to stop. "Try to find a way... Than maybe I'll go away, but I'll leave the darkness in you."**

**"You're fuckin' bat shit crazy..." He coughed up blood violently. "Damn demon cock sucking ASSHOLE! !"**

**"I said to watch the language...!" The fallen angel punched the Rebel making the crator bigger than before! "See some time, Juan..." He left in a blink, causing Juan to only look up at the sky.**

**"I'll get rid you... BASTARD!" He shouted to the sky only seeing the birds flying above him.**

**"Uan... Juan..." Melona's voice called out to him...**

The Rebel shot up from the nap he took to see Melona next to him. "Juan, are you okay?!" She said worried about him, seeing the blood on his hand. "You kept punching the ground so many times..."

"Yeah... I'm alright..." He got up from his spot to see his clothes dry. In no time, he placed them on to feel comfortable in them. "Um, how about that tour?" He tried to change the subject but Melona was still worried about him. "Melona?"

"It's Delmore... Right?" His eyes dropped giving the sign of yes. "I thought so... He hasn't left you..."

"No... He hasn't... And I want to find out how to get rid of him once and for all..." He placed is hand right on the mark oveer his shirt where he was stabbed as a child. He shook abit of thought. He felt like shooting the mark and maybe it will go away. "But I'll deal with him later... Let's just move on to something."

"Okay." The Protein Assassin walked to his side, holding hands. "You're not alone..."

"I know." He smiled at her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Juan heard someone laughing though, knowing the voice. "Is that... Airi?"

"It's her second day of her tickle punishment." Melona said causing Juan to go in shock. Tickled for two days straight?! Was everyone sure Airi wasn't a god or something? "Anyway, how about that tour?"

"Y-yeah." The two walked hand in hand through the Swamp, seeing everything possible. After the second day, Melona was impressed that Airi was enduring this for three days straight. Juan was waiting for her by the pools, she hoped it won't be too long.

The Protein Assassin made her way into the cage to see Airi's undergarments ripped alil. "Three days? Impressive of you Airi."

"I told you... I can endure any punishment..." She said still flatly.

"You really can't resist the Swamp Witches magic, can you?" She asked her but Airi only smirked abit.

"The spell she casted on me has been disabled..." This cause Melona to be rather confused.

"Since when?"

"Since The Queen's Blade Tornament started..." The answer she was given shocked Melona, making have many questions.

"If you weren't under the command magic's effect, why did you come back?" She pointed the finger at her very confused at the moment. She wanted the question answered now, since everything happening was strange.

The maid only looked at the assassin with honesty. "I came back, to be at masters side and show my loyalty..."

"Yeah right.. Sounds fishy." Melona didn't take is serious.

"It's the truth!" Maid sounded angry for Melona not believeing her. She only smirked before transforming into a copy of Rana. Airi eyes widen

"Airi!" Melona ran up to her, teasing Airi's emotions. "Do you hate now? Let's be together for sure!" Airi only looked down in sadness at the memories she kept of him.

"That's pretty low... Even for you, Melona..." Airi looked at the copy body of Rana Melona had turned into. Giving a look of determination. "I will serve Master, now and forever!" Melona only gave her a (VERY FUCKIN' FUNNY) look to her still in the transformed body before turning back.

"Geez, how boring you are." She said turning back to herself. "Master this, Master that... I seriously don't understand how you could be so loyal, even when the command magic has been dispelled." Melona turned part of her hair into a sword to cut her friend down so she could feel her arms move again. Her right breast cover returned to it's position as Airi's clothing came back to her body. "To be honest, as long as I have fun, I couldn't care less about the Swamp Witch." Airi had that comming from her mouth. "Besides, I was never loyal to the Swamp Witch in the first place!" She gave her laughter which Airi didn't find it funny.

"I don't know about you, but-" She looked at her friends having a goal in them. "In the future when I return to my post, I will swear even greater loyalty to Master." Melona wanted to see how this would go... The two went down to good ol' ground to where Juan was waiting. "So you're here?"

"Well duh." He said without hesitation. He would try to get along with Airi, even if she can be anal about her job at times.

Gainos however was different. Melpha was in the church, training by using her Holy Poses. She remembered in her mind that Tomoe and Aldra were staying with her in the church. Aldra was training with Tomoe only blushing about how shameless the days go by. She wished them luck day in to day out. "May God bless your travels with His devine protection." She prayed at the alter.

**"That wish, consider it granted!"** A startled Melpha opened her eyes to look at the stained glass window above.

"T-that voice... Nanael?!" She had a smile on her face to hear an old friend.

**"Aww man! Secret's out?"** The angel was dissapointed hoping the prank would go smoothly. Turns out it didn't.** "Melpha! You're forgetting to say 'Arch-Angel', the all important Arch-Angel! Don't make me repeat myself!"**

The nun smiled at the voice. "I thought so! It really is you! Holy Arch-Angel Nanael!" However she frowned. "But, I'm unable to see you..."

**"Well I'm obiviously in Heaven!"** Nanael pouted abit. **"Like an Arch-Angel would simply come down to Earth? Seriously?!"**

"M-My apologize..." She bowed in forgiveness. Melpha knew Nanael couldn't hold a grudge to long.

**"Well whatever... More importantly, I got a job for you!"** Melpha was confused abit.

"A job? Like a mission?" She asked her, with Nanael giving a yes. Melpha had left Gainos to the lands outside to her mission. It had to be complete, as she still rmemebered what Nanael said to her.

_**"Now that the Queen's Blade is done, it seems the Swamp Witch has become active! Your mission is to see what's the comotion!"**_ The wind of the grey desert was powerful, but Melpha held on tight! She was strong after all from all the training she did. By time, Melpha had made it to the Swamp to see the outer side of it. The trees were dead, the grass was gone. This was the work of the Swamp Witch she heard of.

"I didn't know it would be _THIS_ terrible..." She examined her surroundings of the outer swamp. The nun had than come up with an idea. "Time to reap the results of my training!" Melpha had went in position. "Holy Pose! Purification!" The land she was in started clearing up, having Melpha happy about the results. The grass was growing along with the trees coming alive! Juan was sharpening his skills having his sword in his hand.

**"Juan! Look!"** Shizuka's spirit came out of the sword pointing at the direction of the light. **"That's Melpha's power! I can feel it!"**

"Melpha?!" The Rebel sheathed the Nephilim blade as he hurried to the sight. He knew Airi would try to stop her, or worse, KILL HER! He ran fast as he could to the sight. Melpha was exhausted for using so much strength in that one move.

"One won't do? It's really strong..." She said taking a breather. "If I keep using the purification, than it will recover." Airi had passed by Juan using her flying ability, seeing Melpha there on the spot.

"You're really doing as you please, aren't you?" She questioned her for Melpha curse herself for being spotted. Juan finally came by to see how beautiful the place Melpha was. Better than what the Swamp Witch had made. "Well sorry, but I won't tolerate for this!" Airi stached the ground releasing a Miasma with a black water from the ground. It changed the landscape to what was before, death. Juan only sighed as his arms were hung down.

"Aww man... I liked it better when Melpha changed it..." He said quietly for them not to hear. Melpha examined at what happened, thanking Heaven she didn't change.

"All I did was change them back. This place belongs to the Swamp Witch." She pointed her weapon at the nun. "Humans should go back, otherwise I'll consume your life force!"

"It's not my intent to fight, but..." Melpha grabbed out her weapon (which I don't know what it's called) of choice to be ready in action. "You leave me no choice!" Airi had launched herself at the holy woman holy for her scythe to be blocked by Melpha's shield. She took the chance to swing her weapon only having it rip the top of Airi's clothing exposing her breast.

"You ripped my clothes! How dare you?!" Airi got mad at her. Melona however was watching near Juan's place on a tree.

"That woman is that stupid angels follower!" Melona remembered meeting Melpha a long time ago. "This is an amusing fight actually." She kept watching the fight. She wished there was someone betting on the fight that was happening. She felt like this fight would go to Melpha.

Airi calmed down regenerating her clothes. "I was careless, but I won't forgive those who endanger the Swamp Witch! I swear loyalty to Master!"

"I too swear loyalty to God, no, The Arch-Angel! I won't allow the Swamp Witch to do as she wants!" Both of them argued with Airi getting pissed.

"I won't forgive any mockery to Master! Lesser spirits!" The maid had summoned the spirits for her to touch her prey easier. Melpha concentrated only having back up with her Holy Pose.

"Evil Crusher!" The magic was powerful for the spirits were vanquished. Airi was caught in the power for her to lose strength. She began to fall to the ground half conscious. Melona smirked at the view.

"This showdown of loyalty, I wonder who's more devoted?" She asked herself. Juan took a seat next to her, for both of them to examine the fight. Airi slowly landed on the grounded, having only the bottom part of her undergarments on. Melpha was smirking at this.

"It has been decied! Honorably withdraw!" However Airi wasn't done with her yet. The spirits she used appeared before Melpha, grabbing her so she wouldn't move. Airi enjoyed the view as she was next to Melpha begging to stop.

"I got you now... Now than..." She took her hat as she felt it was getting in her way. "Your life force is mine!" Melpha couldn't bear to see this, only Airi having a lustful face for life energy. "I wonder, how will you taste?" Melpha opened her eye to look into Airi's. SHe knew something about her was strange.

"You are..." Airi stopped mid way for Melpha to finish. "...Feeling lost. Are you not?"

Airi wouldn't accept it. "NO! You're wrong!" It was than she remembered what Rana said to her. It was when she sucked his life force, still feeling the pain of what she did to him. "Rana... I'm sorry..."

"That expression... I can see you are troubled by some very profound doubts." Melpha truly tried her best to help her.

"What are you saying?! I have no such doubts!" Airi still wouldn't accept her troubles.

"Please be honest with yourself. As long as you don't accept who you are," She smiled at the maid. "You cannot move on. Can you?"

"Have you _YET_ to understand your _OWN_ situaton?" Airi asked her. Melpha kept her smile at her.

"I am also that of a priestess. Even if it may be evil beings, I must guide those who become lost towards God. That is my duty." Airi only got more angrier at Melpha. She wouldn't stop!

"I don't wish to be guided!" Airi only opened her lips to have Melpha's life force being sucked out. Juan was worried but he felt Melpha knew what she was doing. After Airi was done, something in her stomach caused her to go abit blue, which Melona sighed in disbelief. "What's happening?! My stomach..." Airi flew off into the inner part of the Swamp. Melpha fine, she was still hanging in there. Both Melona and Juan went different ways fir she went after Airi. Juan landed behind Melpha for her to look at the Rebel.

"Juan?" She was confused about this.

"You did great, Melpha." He walked by her giving her his hand. He picked her up pullinh her into a hug. "And it's great to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." She said smiling at him. Juan however surprised her with a kiss fully on her lips. "Oh my...!" She blushed red for Juan to chuckle.

"For the kiss in Gainos. Remember?" He asked as she did when they were facing Gainos. Melpha got revenege on him as she pulled him in, kissing him again for Juan to accept. In the swamp, Airi landed on one of the many over size plants in the swamp. Melona was close by to see her friend on her belly.

"There's really no help you... I never thought you would consume HER life force." Melona still couldn't believe she would did that. "You're such a glutton." The Protein Assassin bended down to her friend having a smile to tease. "It's obivious a ghost and holy woman are a bad match! Silly girl..." Airi only layed there part listening to her.

_"Even with out the command magic. I always will..."_ Airi woke up from her nap to see Melona and Juan by her side.

Both of them gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're awake. I thought you'd be dead!" Melona said fully concerned for her friend. "We watched out for you for quite a while, so be grateful!"

"Thanks... Both of you." Airi was grateful to know she had real friend by her side. Juan helped her up. The three headed down for the baths.

Back in Gainos however was Melpha as she was praying. "God. For your protection, I thank you."

**"Hey Melpha! How did it go?"** Nanael called out to her.

"Nananel! I mean, Arch-Angel Nananel!" She was happy to hear the angel in Heaven again. "It took some work but I came back from purifying the Swamp Witches plaqued lands!"

**"Good work! That's what I expect from my servent!"** Nanael was happy to hear such news. **"So did you kill the Bimbo in Pink? Or the Maid among maids?"**

"Oh I couldn't go that far. But the maid, she seemed very troubled as well..." Melpha still rememebered Airi's eyes of lost. Nanael was confuesd at this. "I don't know may details but she seems to have many issues."

**"Wait! Why are you giving pity to those Swamp People?! You're not running some life advice counciling!"**

"I-I'm sorry! Excuse me!"

**"Geez you're useless! Remember! It's a mission from me so do a better job!"** That as the final order before Nanael was done talking. Back at the Swamp is where the three were batheing. Juan was on the other side. Airi couldn't shake the memory Melpha told her.

"Hey." She gotten The Protein Assassins attention. "Melona are you honest with yourself?" The slime only gave her a confused look.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Melona asked her before diving in the water, feeling the heat sliding on her skin. She rose up from the spot to breathe. "I'm always honest. I do the fun stuff and skip all the rest." Melona turned her around to face Airi. "Lying to yourself is pointless, right?" Airi only sighed.

"I knew it was stupid of me to ask..."

"What does that mean?" Melona felt offened.

"You picking a fight?" Airi shook her head.

"I sworn to live and be loyal to master and yet..." She tried to find the right words but saw pictures of Rana and Cattleya. _"Before I knew it, I've came to have other important things."_ She kept feeling lost again, thinking it would stop but didn't._ "I can't stay like this."_ In front of her, Melona climbed up a rock to jump in causing a wave that hit Airi with tons of water. Melona came from the water with a smirk.

"Punishment for teasing me." She gave a chuckle that made the maid confused.

"I didn't tease you..."

"Those are two different matters." She saw Airi only getting out of the water. "Well, being indecisive is really you." Airi ignored her by simply continuing the questions in mind. "Alright! Next, we need to bring Menace back here." That is when She got the idea to ease her mind. Airi looked at the relaxing Melona with a smile.

"That's what we need to do, don't we?" She asked her while flying over. "Stop sitting around, we're leaving right away, Melona!"

"Wait! Now?!" Melona asked the maid. "Can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"No can do! Let's go!" Airi went to go get Juan but he wasn't there. "Hey! Juan where are you?!" The two looked at where he was bathing but he wasn't there.

"Juan?! Honey, where are you?!" Melona called out to him, but he wasn't there.

_**FMAB ENDING 1 Uso PLAYS HERE**_

"YO!" To saw Juan already dressed far ahead of them. "You guys coming?! We need to go see Menace!" He said out loud to them so they could hear. In no time, they caught up before walking on foot to Amara. It may be a long way there, but it was an adventure no doubt!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading this chapter and I wanted a love scene between Juan and Melona and well here it is! Thanks guys for reading and hope you liked it! Next time; Juan and Menace sitting in a tree! LOL Laters! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Prolouge 2 Part 1: The King and Queen.

(Never could have been worse from Trigun plays here, and it's like half in the song where you should play it. Skip to 2:09 on it.)

Sometime has past for the trio, Juan, Melona and Airi traveling in the hot desert to the rebron city of Amara as it said in Juan's letter. The sun was burning on their skin, almost like it was gonna give them a tan. "Oh man it's hot..." Melona had her arms hung before something shaded her. She saw Juan hoodie over her like that of a cloak to protect her. "Thanks, Hun."

"Anytime." Juan said before taking off his shirt, causing Melona to blush. In her eyes, she saw that of golden sparkles that were around Juan. His lower torso had abs of a six pack on it thanks to all his training. He tied the shirt around his head to make it that of a bandana like hat. "Melona? You okay?"

The slime demon shook off her blushing. "Y-yes! Of course I am, Juan. You don't have to worry!" Airi only sighed feeling she delt with the whole time they were traveling. These felt like a newly married couple, with Melona being the blushing shy bride.

The maid could NOT take anymore of THIS. "Look you two!" She was given their attention. "Now's not the time to be lovey dovey! We need to grab Menace and go!"

"Jesus Airi, take a chill pill."

"CHILL PILL?! You do know that me AND Melona only have 3 days! 3 DAYS! !" Juan back up abit from the maid. She got more closer to his face barking at him. "And that reminds me! WHY are YOU here in the first place?!"

"Calm down, Airi!" Melona yelled at her friend. "You've been in the sun too long! You really need to relax..."

"SHUT UP! I've NOT been exposed to the sun!" The two continued arguing more and more for Juan thinking it was impossible for them to stop. However, the Nephilim heard something to his right, looking in the distance to see no one there. "Juan? What's wrong?"

"Get down..." Is all he said quiet. The two ducked under not knowing why he told them too. He grabbed his pistols, pointing them at the direction in front of him. Both girls looked at the scene to see no one, but it wasn't until he shot his bullets wildly at the floor for a Sandworm to appear! The beast gave a shreik of pain from the bullet being in it's head, but still alive. "Damn!" He cursed under his breath but kept his concentration.

Melona got up from the spot to only see Juan in the way of the giant beast. "JUAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He didn't, only having a smirk looking at sandworm. The renegade grabbed the kodachi to unsheathe it as it took the form of a katana having it in his left hand with his Nephilim sword in right. In one swing, he slashed the giant monster in half, showing blood everywhere around but him. The worm was now in two having it's body destroyed with it's insides spilling out. "Whoa..." Melona looked at the brutallity he could give to monsters and demons. She thanked God that he and her were lovers, and hopefully marriage.

"How boring..." He rubbed some sand off his shoulder not impressed. "I was hoping for something better..." He sheathed both the blades returning to his friends without a scratch. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine. But how did you know it was there?" Airi asked the Renegade only pointing to his ear. "Whatever, can we please just get to the city? Now!" The Maid started flying further away from the two, hoping they would catch up. For time it has been, they finally arrived to their destination, The New City of Amara. "We're here."

"Finally, I though I'd melt back there." The pink slime streched her arms. It wasn't until Juan and Airi spotted something. "What?"

"Melona... You're seriously melting..." He warned Melona for her to look, it was seriously happening. She pulled her self together, litteraly, but now focusing on the mission. "Although I'm wondering how Menace could get the money. It had to be expensive for all this."

"I'm with you. It's confusing me too." Airi thought way back in her mind before remembering something that was happening. "Now I remember!" They looked at the maid as they walked to the city. "If I remember correctly, someone was selling figures of Queen's Blade fighters. Local merchants sold them to anyone out there who wished to have one."

Juan only thought about what happened to japanese nerds who collected those kinds of things. He did however had sights of a Ryu Hayabusa figure he sighted on amazon back in the U.S. "Just like the place where I was raised. People collected those kinds of things."

"Really? Hmm, I think I know a pretty good example on how it all went to be honest." They listen to the story example.

**"Oh my! How pretty!" Menace said examning the figure she held of herself. Setra flew over to the merchant, whispering in his ear.**

**"Ain't that bad? Making easy off these dolls then the originals?" Setra asked having the merchant tense up with a flinch. "The princess may not look like it, but she's strict about copyright." The merchant began to panic, shaking violently of the punishments. Who knew what a princess like Menace would do. "That's why for the sake of the Amara Kingdom, you'll offer these to us. And while you're at it," The perverted staff had his eyes turned into hearts. "Throw in 100 cute girls! C'mon buddy! For me!"**

The story stopped with the group passing the entrance of to the town. "That's probably how it went." Melona finished the story with both of them agreeing.

"Reviving the Amara king dom is one thing, but going against Master's will is the real problem." Airi had her head in the mission than anything else. "We must find a way to bring her back to the swamp an-"

"Remember Airi," Melona interrupted her. "This is Menace we're talking about. She won't listen to us or anything of the sort."

"Acting so lax again, Melona." The maid kept her thoughts and focus up. "Remember, we have a three day time limt. If we must you force, than so be it."

"You need to relax." Juan said stopping while grabbing a fruit. He grabbed another, giving it to Melona for her to catch with her left hand that covered her breast. Juan blushed alil but kept his cool.

Melona took a bite of the fruit, it tasted good. "He's right. As long as we bring Menace back, than everything is okay. Right?" The pink girl took another bite of fruit as she felt a chill of taste going down her body. "Tasty!" The maid only sighed in helplessness. She hoped that everything will go great for them.

"Lo and behold!" A voice came from behind them to see who it was. The person who spoke high, was a princess known as Ymir. "From the proud souls to fiery blood from our mines! Behold! A golden javaline!" The craftsmenship on the weapon was well done, the texture was perfect. A fine weapon. "And you, all who are here an get one for 200 gold coins!" The customers started complaining about the price, being way too high. The trio sighed in disbelief that she would go that high for a price, it was insane! "Hey! Hey! Don't be hasty! you see, with this deal you'll also get... A second javalin to go with the first! Irresistable, no?" The people just shook their heads. One said she should of started at a halk price from the start, the other said he didn't need two. Ymir only couldn't believe this was happening. "H-Hey! Where are you going?! This is the bargain of a life time! I'll give you a free armor plate samples with your purchase!" She shouted to get them back but it was too late. They have already up and left the stand.

The group of three walked up to Ymir, seeing them was a surprise. "Looks like your not doing good with business." Airi said to the Dwarf who jumpped ooff the box she stood on packing her things.

"Well if ain't you guys. What evil stuff are you two up too?" She looked at them with a question that wanted answers. "And you Juan, what're you doing with them? Did you join the Swamp Witch?"

"No way! Trust me, I would never join that disgusting hag for a second..." A quick second, Airi swung her blade right at the nephilim who blocked it with his sword in a quick time. "What the hell Airi?!"

"I won't have anyone bad mouth my Master! Even an idiot like you!" She pushed the weapon further but didn't budge at all. Ymir sweat dropped at the sight, thinking it was pointless. After some cooling down, Ymir started showing where the persons who run this country lived. As she did, Juan told her on who was running the place which shocked the Dwarven princess.

"No way! Menace is the one running this joint?!" She was surprised then thunk back alil. "Well, if I remember correctly this town speaks very highly of her."

"Than does that mean she's doing what she wants?" The maid questioned.

"That might be so, but everyone loves the princess in this town." Melona couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I've never even heard of one complaint about her."

"You've got to be kidding..." The pinkette still didn't believe it. "I mean really..." Melona quickly transformer her head to that of Menace to show an example. "Who are the other servants besides Setra?" She quickly morphed her head back with a disbelief look. "Why do people adore THAT?" Melona asked wanting it answered.

"No point in asking me." The walking came to a stop, having Ymir point forward to the docks. They were confused however.

"Look, that's your shortcut to the Palace." They finally got the picture straight. "Just get on the boat and they'll take you there." Ymir turned her way around. "Well this is as far as I go."

"Alright, thanks Ymir." Juan said to the princess of the Steel Moutain. "But where are you going?" The Rebel asked her as she smiled.

"I'm heading back to Gainos to forge a new weapon for Queen Claudette." The placed the weapon on her shoulder for it to rest, like how Juan did whenever he fought or was just on his guard. "If I say it's a favor to Leina, than she won't refuse." It was a smart idea, they agreed on that. "No matter what official action the army may take, our steel mines will be safe and secure!" She started laughing mildly at the thought.

"She's really greedy." Melona said to the maid as Juan chuckled nervously with a sweat drop.

"Way too greedy in fact." The princess walked away from the three walking to the docks. The boat sailed smoothly, what was great about this it had musicians play instruments. Melona looked at them play for some time, Airi looked in front of them, as Juan chilling on the seat having his arms be the pillow for his head. He had his feat crossed while having his left move to the sound the music. Airi however spotted something that made the other two get their attention. "Amazing..."

"It's huge!" Melona responded to the gates, Juan whistled in amazement as he smirked at this.

"Talk about humongst!" He said placing his hand above his eyes, like he needed to block out the sun to look. He then caught something something dark object as it looked to be a staff. He knew exactly what it was however.

"Oh? It's you guys!" The staff said as it flew to the group.

"Setra, we found you guys at last." Airi thought that it would go smoothly from here.

"So you caught us, huh?" Setra only felt it wasn't going to be good now that they were here. Juan took off the shirt he tied around his head, placing it back on his body. "And I see you brought HIM here." Juan placed his hand on the gun in his holster, almost about to shoot Setra.

"Setra! Hey there!" Melona said wanting to get on their good side.

"Hey Melona! Where did you get that cloak? It look cool, can I join." He asked just wanting to get to the bases with her.

"Sorry kitty, but it's actually his jacket." She took off Juan's hoodie as she gave it back to him. He took off the sheathe of his nephilim sword to place his hoodie back on. Juan placed his sword strap back on him. "Thank you Juan." He said to her lover giving a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"Oh man. C'mon, lose the zero and get with a hero." The staff only caused Juan to start shooting at him, having the staff get hit right in the head. However it didn't kill him (sadly) as it only made him do a spin in the air. He regained his balance only to have an angry look. "What did you do that for?!" The nephilim kept shooting at him this time with both guns, having the cat like staff to leave them.

"Never liked him." Juan said plaving his guns back in holsters. He was howver surprised the girls who were playing didn't even respond, they just kept playing. "Must be daily thing for them I guess." He said still questioned about this. The staff returned to the palace quickly to see his owner sleeping naked on her stomach. She looked to be like she was having a great dream.

"Hey! Princess! We got some bothersome guest! Hey!" Menace started waking up slowly to the staff. The boat had finally came to stop for them. Juan jumped off the boat first giving Melona her hand being like a gentlemen. She hopped off to strech her legs abit. Airi flew off as she took point. Juan looked at the palace abit having a strange look on his face. Like he was spoting something off about this place.

Melona took noticed to her lover. "Juan? You okay?" He quickly regained his sences as he looked at her. He smiply nodded to her question. "Than let's go." They went inside for Juan to be far behind. In the room, Melona and Airi found someone there on the throne.

"I welcome you for coming here." Menace was there in the room having her servants in a row bowing from the torso. Menace was dressed in her attire seeing her friends. "I'm the princess of the newly reborn Kingdom of Amara, Menace."

"Well we already know that!" Airi said rudly wanting to get this over with. Melona however was examining the room, seeing all the people.

"You've got quite alot of attendants here." Melona said looking empressed.

"For servants, they sure seem to be missing the symbol on their forehead." Airi said remembering how they would see her always put symbols on their heads to control them.

"I've stopped doing that." Menace honestly admitting.

"A princess dosen't forcefully let people join. Everyone here is serving her on their own free will." Setra added but they didn't even believe them for a second.

Melona thought of an idea. "Hey everybody? Why are you serving Menace?" She asked them as two smiled at her.

"It's because the princess is a wonderful person!" One admitted honest that Melona could see along with Airi.

"I'm grateful to her!" Another added. They couldn't believe but Airi shook it off, remembering her orders.

She gave a glare to Menace. "Well it dosen't matter! Menace, Master gave us an order! She wants us to return to the Swamp immediatly!"

"Sorry, but I must decline."

"Masters orders are absolute!" Airi began getting frusterated at the princess. However footsteps were heard behind them for them to look.

"Chill Airi." The voice turned to be Juan as Menace stood up with a look of excitmenet on her face. He stepped in the room for everyone to look at him. "She has to freedom to choose her options, that's what we call life and we must respect that." Menace started walking down the stairs, walking down the path to her King.

"Sorry, but when it comes to Master I must do as told!" The Rebel went to the maid putting his index and middle finger on her forehead.

"And that's what makes you unfun. You don't how to relax." Juan walked passed her taking his finger off the maid walking down the path as Menace then started running having her breast jiggle abit for Juan to blush at. It wasn't until however when Menace jumpped Juan, giving him a hug. "Hey Menace. Long time no see."

"Juan. You came after all." The princess had a tear of joy in her eye, seeing him.

"I had too. Afterall..." He kissed the princess which made everyone gasp but Melona got alil angry but had to bear with it. When she starts living with him, it's gonna be hard. "I love you, Menace."

"I love you too, my King." They kissed again, for everyone of the attendents to smile at Juan and Menace together. Airi had to ruin it however by holding up her weapon at them.

"Sorry to ruin the reunion... But I must do what I must do!" She was about to charge in, but something caught her first, being it Melona. "Wh-what're you doing?!" Airi asked her confused.

The pinkette started walking to them. "Hey Menace!" She got her attention having Juan and Menace look at her. "Is living like a princess really that nice?"

"Yes it is! Everyday is luxorious!" She said happily. "Everyone, bow down before the supremacy of the Amara Kingdom!" They did as they were told bowing down to Menace.

"Alright I made up my mind!" The slime turned to look at her friend. "Airi, I'm joining Menace's side from now on." This had Airi being confused at this. "Well this place seem more fun than the swamp! And besides..." She started running at Juan and Menace grabbing Juan's left arm with Menace having his right. She placed his arm right in her breast as Menace did the same that caused the Rebel to blush, giving a little nosebleed. "I can stay with Juan and Menace in a glorious life!" They both at the same time gave a kiss on his cheek making him laugh nervously on what might happen. Airi couldn't believe what was happening in front of her! She now had TWO problems to deal with!

Setra only laughed alil for him to be excited. "If that's how it is, than tonite we party!" He said announcing. "Everyone, go make preperations!" He started dancing around in the air. "Girls, follow me!" Many of the attendents followed the staff somewhere, making the staff cry of joy.

Airi still couldn't believe this was happening. "You've got to be kidding..." She said not plesed at all.

Night had fallen with everyone outside finished eating dinner. Juan was inbetween the two girls that he knew. "That was fun!" Melona said still wanting more stuff to do. "Wouldn't you agree, Airi?" She asked the maid who was at the other end of the table. She however gave dissatisfied look.

"Don't look so sour!" Setra came by to the maid. "After all, we prepared all those girls life forces' just for you." Her mind went back to it, but came back to reality.

"You can't win me over by such things like that!" She said not wanting to admit it. "For the most part, consuming life for is pointless without resistance of the victim..." She said only having Melona smirk at the maid.

"But you still did them out." Melona said having Menace agreeing. Airi only got frusterated.

"Anyway! More importanly, Menace, Melona, tomorrown we're all heading to the swamp! Back to Master!" She said only getting a sigh from them.

"I said no!" Menace said.

"Same here!" Melona added, only getting the maid even angrier. She flew right in their faces.

"You don't have the right to refuse! I'll bring you back! Count on it!" Setra however gotten an idea.

"How about this, Airi?" Setra gotten her attention. "A contest to see who can drink the most grape wine! How about it?" He gave the thought to her. "If you win, we won't mind going to the swamp."

"Grape wine?" Airi questioned not knowing. Melona gave a cheer to it.

"Count me in! It looks fun!" She said excited about the contest.

"I accept! Let's get this over with!" The preperation are complete, as the three girls were liined up at the table with bowls of grape wine in front of them.

"The rules are simple! Whoever cn drink the most grape wine wins!" They all were ready but Airi however looked alil tense. Juan was by the gong to start it all, holding Setra in his hands. "Let's get this started!" The nephilim slammed the staff into the gong for it to begin. The competition went on with Airi being in lead. Melona was concerned for her, seeing how much wine she consumed was unbelieveable.

"Airi, are you going to be okay after drinking that much?" She asked very concerned about her only to show Airi's face red with an angry look. "Airi?"

"Ha?! Mind your own buisness!" She said rudely. Juan sighed with a nervous smile, he knew, she was drunk. "For masters sake..." Her clothes started to dissapear for Juan to blush at this. He only seen Airi naked once and that's when they first met. "I... Definbuly won't lose!" She said for her maid outfit to fade only being in her undergarments. However this triggered something in menace as she started stripping her clothes off.

"Airi, your quite a bad drunk." Melona however did the same giving a wink at Juan that had him have nosebleed so badly it made him spin than fall. Setra only eyed the girls thinking it was like a dream come true. He slammed his head on the gong to end the contest.

"I think it's okay to leave Airi here." Melona said smirking.

"No complaints here." She said only for them to get up and agree that they on even though they actually lost. The girls went up to the rebel who was on the ground, seeing his face red. "Juan, we'll be waiting in the bed room..." Menace said to him. Melona ducked down to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't be late, Hun." They left the scene for Juan to get up a sigh in disbelief.

"If I can do it with Echinda and Risty, than I can take those two." He said remembering he bedded with those two. Risty in Gainos before her match, and Echinda on... Many occasions. The attendents there were topless only for Juan to blush brightly. They gave him their hands to help him up. The Rebel saw the Maid passed out on the floor. "Oh boy, um can you guys do me a favor?" He asked getting a nod. "Thanks, um please take her to somewhere like a bedroom please. Treat her well."

"Yes Master Juan." One said for Juan to scratch the back of his head. "What is it, Master?"

"Uh well, can you not call me 'Master'? It's weird to me." He said but the second attenedent shook her head no.

"Forgive us but we must. After all, we're not just attendents to you." The two attendents kissed Juan cheeks at the same time surprising him. "We're also your concubines!" They said in unison happily. He couldn't believe what he just heard, seeing the two take Airi as the third one took the Rebel to the girls that wanted him. It lead him to a room with an attendent standing by the right side of the door.

"This way, Master." She opened the door for Juan to enter. She shut the door for both of them guarding it, but they became nosy placing their ears on the door to hear what was happening. Juan looked to see both of the girl naked right in front of him, in erotic poses that caused him to blush.

"Here my King. Sleep with us." Menace said offering her hand to him. Juan gulped at blushing brightly. He took off his clothes for the girls to moan at what his torso look liked. At the door was where the girls were hearing. They began to hear someing of a zipping sound with a belt being undone.

"You ready Menace..." They heard Melona talk. "For THIS?" They were curious on what they were talking about.

"Oh my! It's amazing!" They heard their Princess speak. In time they heard moans coming from both of the girls in the room, causing them to blush brightly.

"He must be a skilled warrior..." The right one said as the left one agreed to that. They kept listening to this until it was over. It was going to be a long night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Wasn't this fun? Answer that when you want too. In the mean time, I'm gonna go play Deadpool. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Prequel 2 part 2: Demon Killathon in the desert!

Morning shunned on the Amara Kingdom, everyone feeling the warmth of the sun on their bodies. In the Palace is where the King and Queen resided, fully loving eachother. In the room is where Juan slept, slowy opening his green eyes to see the ceiling above him. The nephilim looked at his surroundings to see Menace on his left with Melona at his right. He only smiled thinking about what happen last night. "They fell asleep before me." He said getting up out of the blanket revealing his torso. The blanket also uncovered Melona's and Menace's naked body sleeping there on the king sized bed. Slowly getting up, he was however grabbed with two hand on his shoulders being force to go back on the bed. He looked to see his lovers right there smirking at him.

"Morning Love." Melona said kissing the Rebel, blushing to see her breast near his face.

"Morning, My King." Menace kissing the Rebel aswell giigling at his red face. "You've tooken something from me last night. I enjoyed it fully to the end." The princess remembered the night her virginity was broken by Juan, her lover and husband to be. "Now than, shall we go eat breakfast?"

"Um, you guys?" He gotten their attention. "You two can go eat breakfast without me. I need a shower." Both of the girls looked sad, but Melona however gotten an idea. Menace saw the smirk she had on her face, wanting to help. Juan was escorted by a servant of the palace leading him too the outside baths. "Are these the only baths you guys have?" He asked the servant who only answered yes. In a sigh of disbelief, Juan started stripping down his clothes with the attendent still there blushing brightly. She stared at the Rebels body, seeing his necklace, his torso, the stab scar he recieved as a child, not to mention his boxers.

The attendent covered her eyes so she wouldn't see her King naked. He believed that only Menace should him without his clothes. The splash of the water was heard in her ears for her to now look again. She grabbed all of Juan's clothes folding them up neatly so it wasn't messy. "I'll be going Master. Please call us if you need anything." The attendent left the place for Juan to be alone. The bath was great, it warm thanks to sun, the flowers made it felt so peaceful. The renengade smiled thinking nothing could ruin this.

However, he heard something coming by where he was. He spun around to see no one there but his clothes along with his sword and guns. "O-kay than." The nephilim just slowly turned around to continue his bath, but however there was something or someONE right in front of him. "M-M-MELONA!" He was startled to see the girl pop out of nowhere naked! He began to see arm surround him, only to see Menace behind him. "You too, Menace?" He asked also seeing her naked.

"We can't help it. After all..." The princess started kissing him but this time with her tounge playing with his. They broke for Menace to smile at him gently that made her look cuter. "I love you, now and forever Juan." The way she looked at him was so cute his heart skipped a beat. But however, it wasn't until Melona tapped his shoulder to get his attention. For him to see was something that he thought only would happen in an anime. Melona wasn't in the form of a bunny girl, her ears changed to a cat girl. That clothes she wore were different like she knew were it came from. Juan in a moment tilted his head up for him to release a geyser like nose bleed.

Melona paniced at this, releasing so much blood would kill him. (I'm surprised he's still alive...) "JUAN! HANG IN THERE!" After about 7 minutes, all of them were now down at the table having an enjoyable breakfest. They began to hear footsteps of someoone dragging metal on the ground. That person came into contact to see the three eating breakfast all together before being interrupted by her. Airi was the person they saw, almost losing her balance becuase of that wicked hangover. "Morning Airi." Melona said to her.

Airi only placed a hand on her hand because of the pain she was dealing with. "Menace... Melona... Today, were going back to the swa- OW...!" The maid spirit was in the biggest pain she thought he had ever felt. Melona only sighed at her.

"I'm betting your head hurts, dosen't it?" Airi tried to shake it off but needed to continue on the mission she was given by The Swamp Witch.

"S-shut up! It dosen't... Ouch!" The pain was very unbearable for the spirit, dealing with this was something different than battles she was in.

The cat staff flew to the maid seeing her pain in her head. "It's gonna take at least 2 days cure that." He knew it was something badly painful for her, he's seen it happened to many way back then.

"It's really amazing that someone like you could drink like that." Menace appreciated the skill a maid like Airi would have. Every other person would be drunk after a bowl or two.

"Airi," Melona got her attention so she would understand. "I've been living a life of royalty for sometime now. It's made us really happy."

"Quit messing around! We need to..." The pain came again making the maid fall to her knees trying to deal with it. Melona couldn't believe how stubborn this girl could be, neither Juan could either.

Melona pointed a spoon at her. "Rushing back the way you are? Not a good idea." She gave her the best kind of advice she needed. "Besides, if you go back looking like that, the Swamp Witch might punish you again." It was a good idea that Airi knew she was defeated. They continued eating the food that was delicious.

"Princess. Master." One of the attendents came by calling Menace and Juan. "The Gift Merchant has arrived."

"Oh my. Is that so?" Menace asked delighted. Setra was also delighted as he followed the attendent.

"Princess, I'll be doing my job now!"

"Okay! Keep the up the good work!" Menace said to her staff, but Juan was curious about this. The man crumbled up a napkin placing it in the empty bowl where the food was.

"I'm done. Later." He said getting following Setra to the Merchant. All the girls wanted to see, so they all followed him. Inside the building is where the buisness was. The Merchant showed Setra papers of the figures with details.

"How do you like these?" The Merchant asked Setra who was looking at the papers carefully. The Merchant was dark skinned man wearing the clothing that people from the Middle East would wear. Who could blame him? It's a desert. "This time, I'd like to introduce this line up of fighters, but..." The Merchant wasn't sure if Setra would accpet but however, it was the opposite.

"Ohh! The Veteran Mercenary Echidna, The Assassin of the Fang Irma and Nowa The Guardian of the Forest?" Setra began having dirty thoughts about them, but little did he know a certain Nephilim was hiding behind a column pulling a firearm ready to shoot him. "I see! Why not? HOWEVER!" The Staff was just begging to die, wasn't he? The Merchant grabbed a note pad with a feather with the tip covered in ink. "Think you can make Nowa a tiny bit more erotic? Make that tight skirt shorter! And make sure Irma's clothes don't cover her too much!" Juan than decided to change one of them into his double barrel sawed off shot gun. The Merchant was writing everything of the request Setra gave him, but he however stopped for a moment. "When you use this low quality material, it'll make her more clothed than it should. And can you get rid of this snake on Echidna?"

Juan than changed both of them into his pistols again, but this time they were more powerful than last. He just waited for the right time til' that staff crossed the biggest line possible. "No... It's attached." Setra became mad at what the The Merchant spoke to him.

"You stupid fool! How much do you think Echinda would be worth without her snake?!" The staff kept barking at the poor guy, not until Juan shot the staff that made him go through the wall. The Staff struggled to break free, only to be pissed at who attacked him, than seeing Juan with his pistols out. "You ass! What was that for!?" He flew to him but Juan grabbed him by the grip, slamming him straight into the ground.

"Can it! Are do you wanna a new piercing hole in those ears?!" He threatened the staff, stomping on him with great strength that caused the Merchant to be afraid of him. Juan walked over to the Merchant for him to be amazed at who stood in front of him. "Hey buddy? Can you NOT do that to my fiance? Figure doll or not, I don't want perverts thinking dirty at her."

"Y-You're Juan the Renegade Swordsmen? Right?" Juan simply nodded as The Merchant quickly to pull out a paper chart of him. "You see, alot of people have been wanting one of you. Men, women and Children!" The Merchant showed him many request notes of wanting one of Juan. One said Juan in all the form he was in when he was shown in this world. "And as you can see..." He pulled out a figure of Juan holding his sword in right hand, laying the blade on his shoulder for it to rest while having his gun in his left pointing to the side abit that made him look like a badass. "I already made a prototype of you sir."

"That's pretty cool. Why not? I grant it!" He allowed him, but whispered in his ear real quick. "And if that staff trys anything to change me up, don't allow it. Got it?"

"Yes Sir! That's why I asked you, to see if I had permission." Both of the men shook hands like good fellows, but it wasn't until they heard someone running to them for Menace to see who it was. It was one of the guards almost out of breath.

"Princess! It's an emergency!" He said having a badly deep wound on him. Juan and Menace followed by Melona ran to is side as he fell on the floor coughing.

"HEY! C'MON! Stay with us!" Juan grabbed the soldier, having him head in his left hand with right on the wound. "Who did this?!"

"It was a demon... Out in the desert... We we're ambushed..." The soldier fainted from bloodloss for them to gasp in fear.

"It's alright! He just fainted." Two other guards came by to his aid. "Get him to a bed and fix him up! ASAP!" The guards did as their King told them to do, for Juan to sigh in disbelief. For demons to attack a city of innocence. He stood up straight for Menace and Melona to stop him. "I have to go..."

"But what if your no match for them?!"

"That's right! Juan remember! You may be strong but-!" Melona looked into his eyes, only smiling at the look in them. "Alright. Please, becareful." Menace couldn't believe for what Melona was saying, but Juan only kissed her deeply for her to believe he'll come back. They stepped out of his way. In some time, Juan was out in the town seeing people running to safety. He walked up to a guard telling the citizen to go the direction he told them.

"Where are the demons?" He asked him for the guard to bow in respect.

"My King! It is not safe! You must find shelter!" However the guard looked into his eyes, knowing now he can get rid of them. "At the entrance, they have someone held captive."

"Alright. Leave it to me." The nephilim walked to the entrance of the town to see many guards holding weapons. It seemed to be a hostage situation. Juan walked by to the guard for all of them to bow in respect. "Give me the details."

"Well, they are demons no doubt, but we cannot attack them. They're holding many woman hostage." This was already enough details at it was. Juan walked to the building having the guards panic, but when it came to him nothing was to worry. As soon as he walked in, a demon grabbed him a hold for them smirk.

**"Look what we have here boys!"** These demons were orc demons. He heard about these bastards, doing anything for money, drinks, food and women. **"Some dumbass!"**

**"What an idiot!"** One of them came up to him with a sword, having a sinster laugh to it.

**"Alright... Any last words? Before you die?"** He asked him placing the blade near him.

"Yeah... Let's dance!" Juan elbowed the orc who grabbed him, kicking him in the process for him to be stuck in the stone wall. The orc who had the blade charged at him, but unlucky for him, Juan already sliced him in half. It caused the body to spilt in two, having his red eyes look at the orcs as they were scared. Two of them attacked the Rebel as one slammed his warhammer at him, but Juan quickly did a backflip landing on the his weapon. He punched the demon right in the face sending him colliding with the other. The both got up real fast, head charging at him in unison. Juan jumped in the air as he spun around abit having his sword in his hand. In one swipe he horizontally sliced both of them having their blood spill on the ground.

**"DON'T MOVE!"** And orc held one of the woman having a blade at her throat. Juan sheathed his blade, causing the orc to smirk.** "That's right... Now you're gonna sit there while I rape this bitch..."** He slowly licked the womans cheek, but however that was interrupted by a loud band. Juan held his gun in his hand, with the orc screaming in pain. His tounge was bleeding badly with the bullet hole his place in it. **"MY FUCKING TOUNGE! DAMMIT! IT UHURTS!" **The Rebel slowly walked towards the orc, holding the sawed off shotgun in his left hand. **"No... PLEASE! MER-!"** He was shot dead by him having his blood painted on the wall behind him.

"Dick... My finace washed this hoodie for me just yesterday..." He complained seeing a blood stain on his hoodie. He quickly went to the woman who was breathing heavily at the experience. "You okay?" He asked her giving her his hand. She accpeted it with a nod to answer his question. "Alright, help me untie the others." They went to work, having them free. "Okay follow me." They did as he told them. But before they could go out, the orc that was on the wall grunted in pain.

**"You'll die... When I get free... You hear... M-"** He was interrupted by a headshot killing him dead.

"Shut the fuck up... Seriously." They all came out for the guards to be amazed at how fast he got the hostages out to safety. The Rebel came up to one of them shaking his hand. "I'd get a mop in there. I'm a messy guy, sorry."

"It's alright My King. All that matters is that the people are okay." The aided the women, giving them blankets with water. "But bad news... I've received information that a bigger demon is outside the city limits."

"Leave this to me." The Nephilim walked out to the desert to see what kind of demon it was. He felt like it was going to be fun. Back at the palace is where it was peaceful for the people. Melona and Menace were feeling very relaxed with the oil massage they were having. The felt relaxed now, however, Airi came in the room to bother them.

"Hey now! Listen to when a persons talking to you!" The maid told them.

"OH? Airi, are you SURE you're person?" Menace asked her.

"Aren't you a ghost?" The pinkette futher questioned the maid. "But, are you okay now?" Melona asked her because of the hangover she was recieved this morning.

"Yes, thanks to the both of you, I'm fine!"

"Well in that case..." Menace got up from the bed to stand up. "Why don't you have an oil massage?" Menace suggested the idea, Melona knew what she was going for so she played along.

"Sounds wonderful." The two girls walked up to the maid for her to be confused. It was wasn't until then they pushed her down in the the oil that was on the floor, laughing at their friend. "Take your time Airi. We'll be out first." The maid was frusterated at the two, being covered in oil wasn't a good feeling. Her attention drew forth to an attendent holding a towel for her.

"Excuse me? But..." She was trying to tell her something. "Can you not the take the princess away?"

"Please! The princess is our Sun in the sky!" They begged her however, Airi got off the ground using force to grab the towel.

"Sorry, but Master's orders are a MUST!" She wiped her face off the oil, exiting the room to find the two again. Airi was outside yet again trying to find the two. She thought if this was a school, she would be the one chasing the delinquents. It was there she saw an hexagon arena with the Amara symbol in the middle. On the platform fighting were Menace and Airi, about to train.

"Royal life is not about luxury all the time, you know?" Setra began saying being the ref for the training fight. The two were in the stance they took with Melona using her right breast cover to transform it into a sword "Now than, shall we begin the fight?" The staff was about to start, but a certain red headed maid stopped.

Airi jumped down from the structure to the ground. "Just wait a sec. I have a proposal for this fight." Airi proposed to them seeing if they'll take the bait. Melona just complained with Menace sighing in disbelief. "I'd like the both of you to promise me something. If Melona wins, Menace comes back to the Swamp with us." The two listened closely to this. "And if Menace wins, Melona and I will give our full cooperation."

Both fighters actually thought it over, thinking it was a good deal. "I have no complaints of that."

"I feel the same." Menace agreed with her friend. The two shook on the deal so they know it would last until the end of the fight. Airi grabbed Setra as he knew what would happen.

"HOLD ON! NO MATTER WHAT SIDE WINS, THE MAID AMONG MAIDS IS THE REAL WIN-" The staff was interrupted because Airi, a very smart girl, place the talking (and annoying) staff in her breast to shut him up. (THANK YOU!)

"So we're clear? If so..." The Maid got them ready. "BEGIN!" Melona charged at Menace with her doing a backflip leaving Melona to only swipe the air. Menace dived down with a punch but Melona dodged it by stepping back. The princess threw a kick at the slime having her block it by turning her left hand into a small shield. Melona did a swipe kick tripping the princess but she gained her balance by using her right hand to touch the ground doing many backflip somersaults. However the fight was interrupted with a loud roar in the distance of the cliff.

In the desert near the Palace, Juan was killing many demons of the desert. He shot one right in the eye with a sniper rifle in his hands. It transformed back into his pistols, holsting them. He unsheathed his sword, stabbing one in the blink of an eye right in the stomach. The next thing he did was lift it up to slice the demoms head in two parts, having the blood gushing out. The Nephilim ran straight into a horde of the Orcs having both with his swords out now. He began spinning very fast, turning into that of a very sharp metal fan. In a moment, he sliced four orc heads down the middle landing with his arms out to his sides, smirking. "Is that all you got? C'mon... This isn't fun as it was..." The orcs were angry at the nephilim, charging at Juan only for him to sheathe his blades to unholst his pistols. He fired everywhere around him, killing many of the orcs with headshots.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The orcs slashed, thrusted and bashed to hit the nephilim but everytime they did he would counter. All of the orcs were now in one big pile giving Juan the chance to finish them off. He jumpped high in the air with guns in hands, spinning himself down to the ground slowly while firing many rounds at them. He gave a 'WOO-HOO' to show he was enjoying himself. Juan stopped afterwards to land in the puddle of their blood now.

"That was actually pretty fun. Thanks." He placed the guns back in their holster. But before he could head back, a loud roar was heard from behind him, seeing something coming closer to him. The sand was moving like there was a shark or some kind of monster. The demon showed itself to be that of a large Rhino Beetle, but it stood on four long legs, having a skinny body. It's arms were long like it's legs, having very sharp claws that look like they could slash anything. It's mouth was were it had it's green siliva dripping out with very sharp teeth. "Whoa... Now that's the coolest looking bug I've ever seen!"

**"MORTAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HENCHMEN!?"** The Beetle Demon shouted at him loudly. **"YOU'VE STAINED THEIR BLOOD! ON MY SAND! !"**

"Dude. Chill out for! It's just some stupid sand, the blood will try out." The Demon just got angrier then ever at the nephilim.

**"YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?! I'LL PAINT THE DESERT WITH YOUR BLOOD THEN!"**

"Not if I use YOURS first!" He punched the air abit like a boxer doing a short warm up. "C'mon! Let's go!" The demon roared loudly again.

(Play some heavy metal or something. Maybe something from DMC. IDK, you decide)

The Rhino Beetle demon swiped it's claws at Juan, only for him to dodge the attack. The Nephilim threw himself at the demon with his feet landing hard on it's head to push him back. In the next, he unsheathed his blade to slash the beetles leg. It's blood gysered out of the limb for the beetle to yell in pain. However, It used one of it's legs to kick Juan away from him working in the progress but he did an air recovery to land on the ground smirking at the demon. The Demon horn started lighting up, having static surround the horn making him panic abit. Lightning started shooting out of the horn, targeting the Renengade but he thought fast by shooting in different direction for the lightning to seperate in different ways to his the bullet.

The Demon beetle was surprised by his skills to dodge the lightning. "Learned that trick from a video game..." He chuckled with the Demon thinking abit on what he was. He ignored it however with charging at the Nephilim with his horn out like a rhino. Juan prepared for the attack having his sword in a guard position. The demon bashed into him hard having Juan to sweat alil becuase of how strong this bug was. Shizuka appeared behind him giving him a push for strength. It worked! The Demon was pushed back, having him fall to his knees. Juan jumped up having the kodachi in his hands now, slashing the beetles right wing for aanother loud pain roar to occur.

"What... Are... YOU?" He asked in pain for Juan to walk back and forth in front of him.

"A pest enterminator!" He told him for the demon to get angry. "The name is Juan!"

"The infamous Son of Micheal? The Demon Hunter?!" He asked for Juan to just bow in a gentlemen way having his hand out to him. **"I... WILL AVENGE MY FALLEN BROTHERS! YOU BASTARD!"** The demon told him with electricity coming out of his hand.

"Then bring it on! Remember, I'm always up for a good fight!" The Demon slammed both of his hands at the ground, for Juan to know what he was going for. Static sparks were dashing to him, giving him a plan of attack. Lightning was shot right out the ground hitting Juan in the process. The Demon laughed as he succeded in hie revenge. "Wow what a show!" The Demon looked on his left shoulder for him to be surprised to see Juan there.

**"G-GET OFF OF ME!"** He swiped his claws on his shoulder to miss the Rebel to onlly stabbed the side of his neck. He screamed in pain with the blood slowly oozing out of his neck. He looked around to see where Juan was, only to have get punched straight on the top of skull to be on his knees. **"DAMN... YOU!" **He cursed at him. Juan used the chain to on his Nephilim sword to extended longer. He threw the chain under the demons mouth catching the other end, having the Demons become a ride now.

"HIYA!" The demon tried to fly with one wing, having a hard time. Menace, Melona, Airi and everyone in the palace saw what was happening, seeing the demon fly over. "Gott land this!" Juan whiped the chain having the demon fly faster straight into the the other cliff side made of rock. It's horn was stuck inside, difficult for it to get out giving the Rebel a chance to kill him. He unsheathed Shizuka again, sheathing the other sword. In one light, Shizuka transformed into a nodachi, the large blade was something the demon was afraid of length. Juan jumped to seeing the back of the demon, getting the oppertunity. The blade shined was a cyan light with one swipe, The Demon was gone in two pieces, but Juan slowly sheathed the blade to transform it back in a kodachi. "Later..." Juan sheathed the blade for the beetle to become in many pieces now. It's blood didn't ooze out or gush out at all. In stead, it turned into a ball of light for him to smirk.

"Whoa..." Melona said amazed at how he did it. He lifted his arm up for the light to be in his hand. The light transformed into that of a spear, resembling the one Allyene would use, but alil different. The spear was very amazing looking, having a blade at the front end instead of a spike that was a good size. The staff looked like black with a dark blue swirling to the top having lightning bolts carved into the metal. He started using it in many amazing way, like he was training with a bow staff. He slammed it on the ground summoning lightning to go in five different direction in front of him. The spear transformed into that of a scythe, with Juan using it with ease to cut the air, showing lightning around it. He slashed the air once showing lightning being summoned out of the blade. It was where it was back into a spear, detaching into three parts but pulled together by a steel wire. In one move, he spinned the blade with the middle grip, summoning a tornado that surrounded him in lightning. It dissapeared with Juan holding the spear in a martial artist way. "Double whoa..." Melona couldn't take her eyes off at the scene.

"Too easy!" He said with the spear dissapearing. He now got a new toy to play with. The Rebel walked to the two where his finace's were, however they just blushed at what just happened now. "You guys okay? You're faces are red."

"We-we're fine!" Menace said chuckling nervous. "Anyway Melona! That match we had, shall we call it a draw?"

"Y-yeah! Let's do that!" The two shook hands with Juan only shrugging his shoulders. Airi was only angry at the scene at what just happen. If it wasn't for Juan, than it wouldnt be draw at all! Setra however was still in pervy mode having his head in Airi's lap getting a view of her breast. Setra flew to Menaces side for Airi to think.

_"The time limit Master gave us only last for one more day..."_ The maid didn't like what was happening now. There was no time for delays now, she had to come up with something now! If not, than what happens next? Banishment? Death? She didn't want to think about it. Night came in for the palace where everyone rested. Melona, Menace, Airi and Juan however stood up. Three were on a boat that was very comfortable to lie down, Airi was on a different wooden boat with a lantern at the front standing up. "You two... By tonight, I WILL have the both of you return to master."

"That again?" Melona asked very annoyed by every attempt Airi would throw out. "I told you already, I'm not going!"

"Oh? In that case..." Airi smirked at the pink slime. "I might aswell tell master what you said the other day."

"Other day?" Melona questioned this not knowing what she meant. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't.

Airi took a breath before speaking. "To be honest, as long as I have fun, I couldn't care less about the Swamp Witch!" Melona then remembered that, having a sweat drop. Juan couldn't believe Airi would black mail her. "Besides, I was never loyal to the Swamp Witch in the first place!" The maid began impersonating Melonas laugh. "Did I get it right?" She asked her leaning on her scythe smirking at the Slime.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Melona tried to argue but it was failing. "Plus, there's NO way she would believe that! I'm her most oldest and first follower she has." She admitted to them but the maid kept her smirk up.

"You sure about that?" Airi asked her with Melona in deep thought. Melona morphed into her pink gooish form heading to Airi's boat where she was at Airi's side now.

"So, Menace. I guess the fun ends here." Melona said to the princess. "If you don't hurry up and return to the Swamp, I won't show you any mercy." The Princess of Amara sighed in disbelief, hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Sorry, but no means no. I must stay here." Airi jumped from the boat with her weapon in hand.

"Than I'll take you by FORCE!" The maid had than slashed the boat in two pieces, with Juan jumping out of the way in time. He stood on the palace roof, seeing how this would turn out in this event. The best plan now would not be concerned into it. Airi landed back on her boat for Melona to shrug.

"How mean of you, Airi! Are you under that much pressure?" The Slime girl asked the maid, but it wasn't until they began hearing Menace's voice under the water. In the next moment, a bright light pyramid erupted from the ground shooting many blast at them, causing Melona to dunk in the water to dodge the attack. But for Airi wasn't good for one of the blast hit the boat causing her to jump away from the explosion. Her clothes were ripped apart now, cursing under her breath, she had to think of a way to finish this. Airi began to see Melona swimming towards the pyramid of light having Airi summon her spirits to rip a hold in the pyramid for Melona to enter. She charged on through for her to wrap Menace in a hold for the pyramid of light to now dissapear. "Caught you!" Melona said in a sing-song tone.

"M-Melona... Please let go of me..." Menace told her not before Airi came in swinging down at the two seperating them. Airi attacked Menace with the blade almost contacting her neck, but Setra came in to the rescue to save her life. However, Airi tossed him out of the way, unleashing her spirits at Menace. The Princess grabbed one slamming it to the ground while kicking the other away. She charged in at the maid with a powerful punch making Airi back away.

"HERE I GO!" Melona yelled transforming into that of Tomoe slashing down at Menace but she countered with a power kick. It forced Melona to transform now into Claudette. "I'm not done! Not yet!" She charged in at Menace who jumped away from them back to the palace, but sadly someone grabbed her ankle to be shown it was Airi coming out of the water.

"Curse... Slap!" Out of the blue a giant hand smacked Airi away from Menace like fly, colliding with the building. She had let her guard down for Melona in her Claudette appearance to place the blade near Menace's throat. The Protein Assassin smirked, not before Setra came in flying biting the blade which caused some pain for Melona since it was part of her. "Curse... PUNCH!" Another one of Menace's powers awakened having Melona worried along with Juan. Melona was punched straight into the palace aswell, but something was strange. Juan looked closely at the one of the pillars, showing it looked to be a wooden backdrop covered in plaster like substance. Juan rushed in too Melona's side grabbing her in bridal style jumping away from all the collasping of the palace taking to a safer place now. Melona blushed brightly being in the arms of him. He dropped down to a spot for placing Melona down.

"What happened?" Melona questioned looking at the ruins of the palace. Airi couldn't believe it either.

"You saw.." Menace had venom in her voice, having been on her knees infront of the ruined palace.

"Even though the Gift Merchant made so much money, building the gates at the river mouth costed all the money..." Setra informed them with Juan just sighing in disbelief. Melona couldn't believe this, only calling it 'lame' with a dissapointed tone.

Menace rose up from the ground looking at the ruined palace. "Those who learned the secret of the Reborn Kingdom of Amara... Shall not be allowed to live!" Her anger became pure hatered. Melona began running but Menace launched the cloth wrapped around her arm at her, breaking many oil pots that survived the collasp. Melona was held high in the air, but Setra found something to be more important in the matter!

"Princess! The oil!" It spreaded quickly going near a knocked down lantern, causing a wild fire to occur with the wood at more fuel. This was bad, things were litteraly heating up!

"Melt away!" Melona used her right breast to squeeze out her acid milk, letting her go free from Menace's grip.

"UN...FOR...GIVEABLE!" She said with hatred. "Both of you..." Melona tried her best to stop the fire before anything else bad would happen! "Bow down... BEFORE THE SUPERMACY OF AMARA!" Menace summoned a giant wave of water coming right at them, having Juan thinking fast. He grabbed both Airi and Melona running towards Menace. He int he next moment he used his newly gained Spear, stabbing it to the ground causing a shield of electricity so they were safe. Day was now where they were, with all of them feeling quilty.

"Sorry Menace..." Airi said very sadden about what just happened.

"We didn't mean too... Honest..." Melona was very honest as always, but no matter what words came out, Menace was still sad about the fight.

"There's no helping it... I couldn't make a difference from before and I can't make a difference now..." She said very sadden, but luckily, Juan came in hugging her from behind with a kiss on her cheek.

"What're you talking about? You DID make a difference!" He said with Menace looking at her. "You rebuilt your Kingdom, the goal you wanted and you did! But this..." He looked at the ruins of the palace with a hand gesture. "All this is just one small step right now Menace."

"You really mean it?" She asked him with her king to just kiss her full of passion on the lips. The two enjoyed it for some time before breaking apart. Juan then looked out to the water pointing at something.

"Look!" He smiled at what he was pointing at.

"PRINCESS! MASTER!" The workers were on a boats that called out to them that had Menace shocked about this. "THERE THEY ARE! MASTER JUAN! PRINCESS MENACE! YOU'RE OKAY!" They were all so happy to see the two. "As long as you two are safe, we can build the Amara Kingdom anytime!"

"Than let's rebuild the Royal Palace at once!" Menace said full of determination.

"CALL THE GIFT MERCHANT!"

"Yes Master Setra!" The two other girls only sighed in disbelief. They were now outside, right at the city gate with Menace and the towns people with the workers and servants.

"So, you're not staying?" Menace asked looking at Juan with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Menace, but there are many things I have to do." The Rebel grabbed both her hand making eye contact with him. "But one day, we'll be together again." Menace held out her pinkie.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. It's a promise." He wrapped his pinkie around hers, giving eachother a kiss for goodbye. They left the town waving goodbye to everyone there. The desert was big, but not big enough for our trio.

"Now it's impossible for Menace to come back!" Melona complained about it. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty with the Swamp Witch.

"Seems like it..." Airi agreed with a low tone of voice, possibly in depression.

"But you know... Somehow it's okay like this." Melona smiled. After being far away from town, Airi had one question to bring up.

"In the end, who were those people?" The maid asked her friends.

Melona had then figured out the answer. "Those servants? They're probably just a bunch of huge masochists..." She said giving Juan a chill down his spine he didn't like. Airi was questioned at the word she called them. "Perverts who like being teased..." It was then were Melona brought up an example of Menace whipping the men, causing Juan's face to pale from just the thought. "But I know my honey right here isn't a masochist!" Melona held his arm right between her breast causing him to blush.

"No way! That kind of stuff is weird..." He said not wanting that kind of thing to happen!

"More importantly you love birds," Airi got their attention. "How are we going to report this to the Swamp Witch?"

"Dunno." Melona said without a thought.

"HUH?! You must have at LEAST some kind of idea!" They needed it badly for failing a mission!

"Nope, no, none at all!" Melona only giggled for Airi to sigh. As they were almost to the Swamp lands, there was now a fork in the road, having Juan at one path with Melona and Airi at the other. "You'll come visit again, right?"

"You know it! After all..." He walked towards her placing his hands on her waist with her arms around his neck. "How can I abandon my finace?" He asked her for her to blush. The two kissed, but not before Juan slipped a ring on Melona's ring finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed one more time before breaking apart. Juan went on his own path now, alone. Well not completely alone. Shizuka's spirit appeared right out of the kodachi, having arms around him with a cat like smile.

**"My my. Someone's popular with the ladies."**

"Hey c'mon. Cut me slack." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, we should head to Risty. I want to see how she's been."

**"Hopefully she's at the orphange."**

"Yeah! LET'S GO!" Juan ran down the path for Shizuka to fly by his side.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Now I know what you're thinking... OMG RISTY IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMGOMGOMG! Sadly... No. Actually it's Nanael so if you hate me for it... I'm SORRY! But hey, look forward to that! LOVE YOU GUYS! HAVE A GOOD DAY! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Prolouge 3 - Part 1: I'll make The Angels Scream...

Heaven, beautiful isn't? Something that every departing soul wishes to go too, but there was an angel there in the golden baths of heaven. _"This place is sooo boring!"_ The angel thought looking down at the surface going through memory lane. _"All the other angels slip by me, when the very last moment comes at that! Geez... I don't think my dream of a harem here will ever come true!"_ This angel was actually, Nanael. She leaned on the edge, having her friend Hachi look at her in confusion. "This place is boring! Everything was alot more fun with Melpha, the big breasted wife, the rookie Leina and Juan." The angel sighed heavily giving a sadden expression. "I miss him so much..." Hachi only shook her head not knowing she would this way about Heaven. "It was even fun to mess with Flabby Pink and The Infernal Maid! Why this place so boring?!" She asked this so many times.

"Honestly, could you not complain in front of me?" She said to her long time friend who had her head down like she wasn't listening. "And I know you have free time, but could you not summon me for this?" She asked her this too but she still had her head down looking like she wasn't even paying attention.

The silence there was unamusing for the angel with the short wing. "Hey, isn't your turn to watch over the Holy Grapes?"

"Correct!" Hachi admitted proudly, this however had Nanael rise with a smile on her face. "No..." Hachi said to her but Nanael didn't say anything. Nanael, I know you better than anyone. When your eyes look like that, when you talk like that, and when your face is light up like that, you're up to something bad."

"How rude Hachi..." Nanael had her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. "I didn't want to say this, but I hear from the top angels you give off a creepy vibe." Hachi expression changed to a paniced look.

"N-no way!" She almost felt like crying now.

"Hey it's true. That's the rumor going around this place." She closed her eyes with a smirk on her face seeing her friends expression. "Let me take this chance to make something clear to you. Don't follow me, okay?" The angel flew off from the clouds having her friend look at her.

"She left." Hachi said to herself, she only than sighed about what just happened, and another thing... "You're naked, Nanael...!" She shouted to her friend having her think. The angel only covered herself giving off a nervous chuckle with a blush.

Back on the Earth is where the Juan was, walking the path to stop for a while. **"What's wrong?"** Shizuka asked the Nephilim, but he only turned his body to look back at the road.

"I don't know why... But I got the feeling that we should head back..."

**"Don't worry, those two will be alright."**

"I hope you're right." The two kept going on the path they were going for, until something happend. Out of nowhere, many bandits came by behind the rocks with weapons of all kinds. "Great..." He said about to unsheathe his sword, until a mace weapon landed in from of him.

"It's been a long time, Hasn't it, Sugar?" That voice, he let go of the sword to see someone in front of him, the women looked like beautiful amazon women.

"Risty..." He walked up to The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. "How's it going?" He was suddenly grabbed by the collar being pulled by Risty who had a smirk on her face looking at him.

"Oh I'm fine. But I think I'm going to be better..." She smacked her lips on his, having the other bandits wooing them and clapping for the two. The Bandit was done kissing him giving him a blush after what she did. She placed the man in a head lock that had his head touch her left breast. "Alright! LISTEN UP! This man here is my fiance! So if you hurt him, you get hurt by me! GOT IT?!" She shouted at the other bandits being scared by her.

**"YES MA'AM!"** They all said in unison having a bow down together. Juan guessed this was her gang of bandits she lead. Risty picked up her weapon, placing it back on the belt of her waist. "Hey boss! How about a party?"

"Sounds good. Rocko, you're in charge of the preparations!" She pointed her finger at the man who suggested. They all nodded than got to work, giving the two alone time to catch up. Risty than hugged her lover placing his head in her breast. "It's been so long! I have alot to tell you!"

"But... Can you get me out of these?" He pointed at her chest letting him breathe. The way Risty smiled was so innocent, so cute. It's like she lost her wild side and became that of an innocent girl. He smiled at her. "S-so anyway. What's been going on?"

"Everything has actually been going great! The orphanage finally became bigger, so it's more of a villa thanks to the treasure I found in The Queen's Castle."

"A villa, huh?" He had a smile of living in a villa with all his wives there with him by his side. "Maybe I should live in one too... With all of you guys there with me."

"Hey, trust me." The Bandit bumbed his arm with her elbow. "I will. After all, we love you Juan. We all do."

"I know." He grabbed the wild womans hand locking his fingers, with hers. She blushed so much not even being able to feel like this. Juan than kissed her, having his tounge in her mouth giving her a surpise, but she liked it. They kissed for a sometime before it broke, having the two look into eachothers eyes, before Juan said something to her. "I love all of you too." The two smiled at eachother, having some of the younger bandits spy on them in secert.

Back in heaven is where Nanael was, flying through the clouds humming a song. And having her clothes on. "The plan is perfect!" She was giddy about something she thought of. "If those rumors are true, its says that if you eat a Holy Grape ANY of your desires come true!" Her thoughts were filled with imagination of her wishes. "Now's my chance to grab one!" Little did she know however is that the path is guarded by heavy storms clouds. The thunder storm was louder with lightning shooting everywhere. Luckly Nanael missed all of them but she hit that of a heavy rainstorm. "YOU GOT BE KIDDING!" She shielded her eyes from the wind that blew in her path. "It dosen't matter! I'll make a harem in this boring heaven!" The angel was filled with determination, seeing a bright light now that had her smiling. In view was a tree, beautiful and green. "There it is! THE TREE! I DID IT!" She cheered her victory high as she could flying to the Sacred Tree that had a golden aura having it luminate around the tree. "Now than... Grapes... Grapes... AH! THE GRAPES!" She spotted the Holy Grapes having her mind think of many possibilities. Nanael reachec up at the grapes, just waiting for her dream to come true, but as she was about to pluck one of the grapes, a barrier activated hurting Nanael in the process, but she didn't let go.

"NANAEL!" A voice was heard behind her, being Hachi who followed her. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The angel flew to her friend, trying to pull her away from the tree.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" She yelled at her not letting go. They both struggled this game of tug of war. "C'mon! Can I just have one?!"

"NO! NOT EVEN HALF OF ONE!"

"YOU'RE SO STINGY! NO ONE IS GONNA FIND OUT IF YOU DON'T TELL!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS! NO MEANS NOOOO!" The grape was then blucked by her but it was let go of her grasp. The two bunked heads with eachother, causing Nanael to black out, but out of luck for her, the grape landed in her shirt stuck between her breast, hiding from them. After sometime now, both of the angels were now with the Head Angel, having Nanael in front of her with Hachi by the Head Angels side.

"Good grief... People like you are so..." The Head Angel couldn't even BEGIN to describe Nanael's actions for what she did. "Nanael, those grapes are for God to eat! No one, not even I are aloud to touch them!" Hachi had a sadden expression looking at Nanael, knowing what her fate will be. "And to think, stealing them for your own greed..."

Nanael had to come up with something. "Well... Uh it was just a coincidence! Yeah!" Her friend than only pinched the bridge of her nose giving a silent sigh. "I just happen to pass by and a mischiveous wind made a single grape drop. I was quite surprised by this!" She tried to pull of the innocent look.

"It seems you want to create a harem." Nanael's face then became shocked on how she knew this. "I'm nodoubtful of the character of the angel you show as an angel." The Head Angel was no getting inpatient, Hachi could see it clear as day.

"N-no matter when, I'm always putting my best effort as an ange-"

**"LISTEN!"** Her voice boomed, startiling Nanael having her walk back alil. "I gave you a task yesterday to investigate the swamp. But you pushed this task onto the nun Melpha in the capitol city, did you not?" And now, she was in the deep dark corner. "I believed in you and gave you orders. To think you let her handle it herself... There are limits to how ignorant you can be..." The Head Angel finished so she could hear her story.

"But I-"

"NO! No more excuses!" She interrupted her again knowing she'll just make many excuses. "Even God would find it difficult to reform the remorsefull additude of yours. This time..." She raised her arm about to give her judgement. "You shall fall down to The Realm of the Dead!" The only thing she could do now is beg for forgiveness.

"PLEASE! Head Angel, I will reform my ways and become more diligent from now on! I beg of you! Spare me!"

She rose up from her chair, looking down at Nanael. "I'm tired of hearing those words..." She let her wings appear, having six of them. She held her staff in her right hand having it glow to summon a black portal of light.

"PLEASE! Hachi! You ask her too! I've done so much for yo-" Nanael than fell to the darkness, screaming for help as she saw Hachi giving a tear of sadness. She could see the words coming out of her mouth, 'I'm sorry...' is what she mouthed. Nanael shut her eyes, falling asleep now.

The two angels was there, with the Head Angel taking her seat again. "Well, she got what she deserved..." Hachi said to the Head Angel. "She should of have done everything right instead of taking th easy way of things. But..." The Head Angel sighed at what just happened. "It really breaks my heart to think about whether or not we should've have cornered her this much..."

"It was all bound to happen." The Head Angel said to her. "Besides..." Hachi questioned the 'besides', continuing their discussion in private.

In the swamp is where the dark light lead. In the swamp is where Melona, and Airi were now seeing the light about to see something come either up or down. "Oww... The Swamp Witches Punishments are so brutal..." Melona said rubbing her arm because of the pain she went through not to long ago.

"It was bound to happen. Afterall, we didn't bring Menace back." Airi said rubbing her hand alil. Melona only sighed heavily at the situation they were in. She layed on the ground thinking.

"If we don't do something big, things are gonna turn out bad!" Airi agreed with the pink slime rabbit girl. They sat there thinking of something to do. However, Melona gave a gasp to see the black portal. "Is that... An Angel?" They stood to see if they were not going crazy. "Airi! This is now our chance of a lifetime!" Melona smiled at the thought.

"Chance?" Airi questioned this.

"Just leave it to me!" Melona said to the maid thinking if it was a good idea to let her do it. Melona jumped to the light to grab the angel only smirking with a cat-like grin on her face. "It's the stupid angel..." She said seeing the angel to be Nanael. She grabbed her, having many thought of punishments for her.

Back with Juan, is where the party was for him. It was holded at the orphange with everyone having a good time. The faces were smiles, the children were laughing, Juan and Risty were dancing together to the song. "Great party or what?" Risty asked him as he only nodded.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad I get to be a part of it!" He said with Risty giving a giggle.

"Part of it? Honey, you're the guest of honor!" She said kissing his cheek. They music started to slow down, making now a slow dance. Everyone partnered up, there was an adorable one with a nice bandit and a little orphan girl that was about 8 dancing with him. She was on his shoes, making them look like a father and his daughter. Risty placed her arms around his neck, having his hands at her waist. Juan placed his head on hers, closing their eyes to share this moment. The music stopped, having the two walk somewhere else to see the fullmoon out. "This is beautiful."

"Just like you." He said brushing her hair back giving her a blush. The two kissed again, sharing another moment with eachother. "But I think I know how we can make this more memorable."

"You read my mind." They walked passed everyone in the party to Risty's house, seeing it really clean but small seeing a bed already with a work desk having gold coins on it. "Sorry it's small."

"I don't mind." He said to her. The two were now ready for a night to love, having Juan beginning to kiss her again, with Risty taking off her clothes with the Nephilim helping her. The two were holding eachother, having both of them in their undergarments. Juan in his boxers, Risty with her black panties. The two layed on the bed with Risty on top. She covered the both of them under the blanket and covers. There was some bandits outside Risty's house who were spying on them.

"Wow... So that's The Renegade Swordsman?" One of them said amazed. "I heard he's good."

"The guy has to be in order for the boss to fall in love with him!" The other said. They left the scene not wanting to get caught, not before they heard something from Risty's scream.

"SO DEEP! HARDER! DEEPER!"

"Whoa..." The Bandit heared his boss scream in pleasure.

"Make that a double whoa..." The other said leaving faster making this awkward now.

Back at the swamp is where day time was, or it was but it was covered by dark clouds. Nanael was trapped, still asleep however. She was in the torture cage having her hands wrapped by a plant like being. She began to open her eyes fully to see the where she was. "W-what's going on?!"

"Finally awake, stupid angel?" The angel looked to see who talked to her. A pink goo morphed into that of Melona, with Airi flying down. "Hey there." Melona said to the angel.

"Flabby pink and the Maid among maids? Wait, where are we?!" She asked looking at her surroundings.

"Are you an idiot? We're obviously in the swamp!" Melona said to her giving Nanael a paniced look.

"We captured you because it seemed interesting." Airi smiled at the angel.

"You probably did something terrible and became a fallen angel." Nanael only ignored them, not wanting to deal with them at this moment in her life.

"We don't know that. Maybe she fell on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Melona asked in confusion.

"There's a possibility she's here to launch a surprise attack from somewhere we never expect." Airi suggested the thought int their minds, but Melona only giggled it away.

"No way! No way! You're an idiot!" Melona said laughing alil looking away from the maid.

"You know, it makes me really mad when you me an idiot!" The two were now arguing at eachother with Nanael looking up and down for an escape route to this. She began to focus very hard, trying to use her abilities, but it didn't work. She became paniced in this situation she was in. She dosen't know what they'll do to her! She than thought of a plan, hoping it will work on two.

"HEY!" They gave her their attention to Nanael. "I'll tell you the truth. I came down on purpose to tell you guys something." They began listening to her, thinking of the situation.

"I see." Airi said amazed.

"Heaven's troops are getting close to this place, so you went through the trouble of coming to tell us." Melona however, didn't by it.

"Nanael, you're being very kind to us." Airi admitted this. Everything was going according to her plan.

"Right! I don't care either way, but it's like you guys didn't know anyway." Both of the Swamp Witches servants shook their heads.

"There's a limit to how fishy you can be."

"Well, it looks like she needs to be punished." Airi said to her friend who had a grin on her face. Nanael didn't want to know what was going to happen now. The ground started to grow something out of it, spikes? Spears? Sharp bamboo?! No, it was actually many hands that was used on Airi. They began touching our angel in many places having her scream.

"Don't worry! It's only relaxing torture, it'll make you want to tell everything from your heart." Melona said leaving the cage.

"The sooner you confess, the better it is for your body." Airi told the angel leaving with the slime girl. Nanael was laughing hard.

"Stop it! Seriously!" She begged laughing at because of the tickeling."I can't breathe!" As the torture kept going on, it also made her breast bounce, the Holy Grape she plucked arose in front of her. As it was beginning to drop, she grabbed it real quick with her mouth, eating the grape for it to work. The cage was then covered in a large bright light! Nanael was lost in trans, thinking of her many wishes. "I've done it! Now any of my desires will come true!" She said happily. Her mind went completely dark now. "...But all this happened to me because of Hachi telling the Head Angel!" She remembered the haterd. "The Head Angel even dropped me down to The Realm of the Dead over a simple Holy Grape! Unbelieveable!" Her anger kept growing. "I knew this would of happened, I would of just rampaged around Heaven!" Nanael's mind was fading into the darkness now. "I can do that. Get another chance!" The angels wings, they began to fade into a different color, black. "If I do that, I can get my harem or do anything I want!" She eyes finally opened to her new abilities.

By the Swamp Witches castle is where the two stood being puzzled by something. "Airi, the Swamp Witch hasn't fully healed yet, and were still heading out." Melona was amazed by this. "She must really trust us."

"I suppose so... I hope so." Airi said to her friend this questioned and nervous at this idea.

"But you know... Bad things happen at times like this." The pinkette turned around to only give a shocked expression with a gasp. "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The torture cage was broken, covered in a black like flame. The two investigated this to see about this.

"It's real creepy up close..." Airi said looking at the energy. The two were wondering the same questioned, did Nanael do this? However, far from the Swamp, Juan woke up with a stab wound he had glowing tremendously! Risty woke up to this too, seeing it in shock.

"Juan! Are you alright?!" She asked him. Juan grabbed her hand with a smile.

"I'm alright, but something isn't..." Both of them got up from the bed, both naked. Juan opened the door to look at the northern direction. "The Swamp... I feel... Nanael is there..."

"The Angel? What is she doing there?" Risty asked having Juan go back inside grabbing his gear, fully clothed now. Before he would walk out the door, a now clothed Risty was there seeing him leave. "Will you be back?"

"Count on it. But before I go..." He walked to the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild, kissing her. "Risty... Will you be my wife?"

"You knuckle-head..." She giggled. In the next moment, Juan pulled out a ring, one that matched her of gemstones. "Just, comeback safe..."

"I will." He kissed her again, leaving the bandit with a tear in her eye. The Bandit could only whisper one more thing to him before he was out of view of her sight.

"I love you..." She said softly looking at the ring on her ring finger. The Nephilim traveled back to the Swamp, hoping his feeling in his head wasnt true. Speaking of the Swamp, the newly made Nanael was taking a bath in the hotsprings of the Swamps.

She felt like was in a newly made heaven, just more darker and scarier. And Hellish. Both Airi and Melona kept a close eye on her, hoping they knew what to do with her. "Let me get this straight Melona!" Airi talked to her friend. "You want to make the fallen angel our ally?"

"Well it is better to have more allies, right? Besides, that stupid angel is simple minded, so all we to do is lay on the flattery." This gave Melona a point, seeing as how Menace won't be coming back anytime soon or later. "And, it seems kind of fun." The two went to the angel to talk to her. All three were now in at a water slide, having the memory of the deal they made.

_"What is it?"_ Nanael asked them in her annoyed tone.

_"It's a rare occasion, so let's talk."_ Airi suggested to her. _"Allies talk to eachother of many things. We're talking about our master the Swamp Witch."_

_"The Swamp Witch hasn't had a physical form up til' now, so in her place we destroyed any calamities directed at the Swamp Witch." _The pinkette gave the detail making Nanael actually listen.

_"In short, the Swamp Witch has revived."_ Nanael than began to understand what they mean. The more allies, the more powerful the Swamp Witches forces are.

_"Well, you guys are certainly super weak, so even the Swamp Witch would be in a rush."_

_"In anycase, the balance of power will change. You'd be better off on our side."_ As all three reached the end of the ride, they landed in the pool of red water. They rose up with the water sliding down their bodies.

"Do your best to serve Master." Airi told her, making it seem like her way of saying good luck.

"Like I said, as long as you do as we promised, I'll help you out." The new fallen angel had a smirk on her face, think it won't be so bad here. The two then fully helped her out, Nanael a hut with a hare/m of men inside. They all were dressed in roman clothing, but Nanael couldn't help but stay the one thing on her mind. "I wish Juan was here..." She said looking at the sky. She hoped dearly he would come...

Both Airi and Melona were looking from outside at Nanael, with Melona with an unamused look. "She's made out of her own greed, isn't she?" Melona asked her friend.

"Are you sure we should let her be like this?" Airi was worried about the situation now. Thinking if she'll destroy everything in sight.

"C'mon Airi. You saw it, Delmores power?" Melona asked her becoming angry. "I hate him so much for what he did to my husband to be, but his power was amazing." The pink slime turned her hand into a fist punching the tree next to her. A large dent was now imprinted on it. "I wanted to tear out his heart and eat it to gain those ability, but also to give him the pain he gave Juan..."

"Don't worry. He's dead now, but this angel will hopefully use her abilities for us." Airi and Melona kept watch, seeing Nanael have a good time. Being fed grapes, having an oil massage, and winning every game of poker with none of the men complaining. Nanael was now feeling that the swamp, is where she belonged...

TO BE CONTINUED...

...U MAD? U MAD BRO? Yeah, I lied when I said I wouldn't Risty in this chapter but guess what? I DID! I just wanted to surprise you guys, because I'll be honest, Risty is actually one of my favorite characters. She's just seriously awesome to not put in this chapter. And I HAVE GREAT NEWS! I don't go to school until the 26th! AWESOME RIGHT?! Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter done! LATERS! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Prolouge 3-2 Part 2: ...And the Devil cry! (I hope to God you got this reference...)

The Swamp was now quiet for a while, something that was now good since Nanael arrived. Melona, the Protein assassin was laying in the tree sleeping after wworking her ass off to keep Nanael in the team. Airi however was inside the building where Nanael was, seeing the angel naked just laying there being lazy. "How about you get to work for Master already?!" Airi started nagging to her, only for Nanael to just keep laying there. "Do something like wither a forest, attack a human city! SOMETHING!"

"Nah. I'm not interested in doing such trivial things." Nanael started scratching her back, yep, lazy. "You guys can do it."

"W-What did you say?!" Airi questioned Nanael's choice. They made a deal, equal deal to eachother. The black angel started getting up, placing her clothes on for Airi to be confused.

"I'm heading out." Nanael announced flying off from the swamp. Airi has gotten more pissed off now, just wanting to cut off her wings. She couldn't even begin where to start because of how disordering Nanael was.

"That Stupid Angel is really stupid." Melona said, coming by Airi with a smirk on her face. The two only had to relax now, so they walked to the springs to calm down. But thankfully they got a break from Nanael's greed.

With Juan however, it wasn't fun! Demons started appearing everywhere in his path, like they wanted to stop him. "OUT OF MY **WAY!"** His voice started getting deeper, having eyes blood red again with his hair black. Juan hacked many with his nephilim sword in his right hand, having his gun in the other. He slashed one head off having it fly in the air until he kicked it hard into many others! It slammed into another for the monster screaming in pain! Juan landed in front of him, only shooting him in the face with cold blood. "Dammit! I'm wasting time here!" He said looking many other demons in his way. "If you guys don't get out of my way... **I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!"** He shouted in the demon voice he owned. They didn't listen, for Juan to just pass by them with no problem, but in a moment, the demons went in pieces for a pool of blood, flesh and bones to be created by him.

**"I'm getting the most uneasy feeling, Juan..."** Shizuka's spirit form appeared out of the sword, looking down the path only to see dark clouds. **"I'm wondering why..."**

"Same here." They kept their guards up though, not wanting let it down. Shizuka went back to the sword. They ran down the path with Juan sheathing his sword only pulling both his guns out, having them blazing out bullets at the demons in his way.

Gainos, the Queen's Capitol is where Nanael was, but she was in the church with Melpha doing their Holy Poses. "Nanael! I'm so happy to see you again!" The nun was filled with joy to see her angel friend.

"I know right?" Nanael was happy aswell. The two were training like a usual day, having them do many poses. Not before they entered the baths because of the sweat they worked up. "Anyway, I came to pick you up like I promised." Nanael told her.

Melpha was beginning to think about something from the past. "When you say that, you mean the harem?" Melpha asked with her nodding with a grin.

"It's small, but were starting right now." Nanael told the nun placing a folded up towel on top of her head. "We'll expand operations, and someday I plan on making continental-wide!" The angel kept rambling on how wide it could go in the future, but Melpha was curious about one thing of Nanael.

"Miss Nanael!" Melpha interrupted her, looking serious. Her gaze was pointed at her wings. "What has happened? Those black wings..." Nanael looked down with a frown not wanting to remember.

"Well... Some THINGS happened in heaven..." She said placing a hand on top of her breast. "To sum it up, I've given up on being an Archangel. I'm going to become a fallen angel from now on." She placed on a fake smile. Melpha, stunned at what she just heard couldn't believe it. She questioned Nanael's choice. "What? You got a problem with that?" She asked her with a angry tone of venom in her mouth. Melpha looked down with a dissapointed look. "Why are you looking like that? Does this mean you won't accept me if I'm not an Archangel?" Nanael asked her, but however the nun would not look at her. The black angel became alot more angry than she could. "Whatever! I'm done here!" Nanael left the baths, leaving the city all with. She flew across the sky, so much rage in her body was consuming her."I finally taught her the joy of a harem too... In the end, Melpha only looks at appearances and titles only!" Her thoughts then remembered something from her life in heaven. "It's always been like that..." All the angels would not want to be near Nanael at all, because of her wings. "That truth still holds... I'm not an angel anymore. That's all..." Her clothing, it dimmed from white to total black. An aura of darkness surrounded her body, leaving darkness being covered through the land.

However, two different Angels were looking at what was happening... Seeing Nanael. "Isn't that... Nanael?!" The angel with pink hair asked the other with cyan colored hair.

"It is... I heard she dropped down to the realm of the dead, but why is she out here?" The other was just as confused as the other.

"We need to report to the Head Angel! Now!" They flew back to the heavens, not knowing what will happen if they didn't hurry. Back at the Swamp is where the two of the Swamp Witches servants were, waiting.

"THAT'S IT! I'M REALLY MAD NOW!" Airi said being impatient as ever.

"You're right. At this rate, The Swamp Witch will just get even more madder than she is already." Melona said punching the ground. Things were already in hell, but how could it get any worse?! However, it could. They saw something of a dark aura flying towards a mountain like hill, crashing into it. The top of it exploded! Changing it too that of a volcano! "She's gone out of control!" Melona said shielding her eyes from the flare. They began to see a balck figure smirking at them, getting a spine chill in their bodies. Nanael than shot herself out of the fiery geysers straight to the girls.

"GO! LESSER SPIRITS!" Airi said summoning the spirits grabbing the fallen angel. However, Nanael broke their grips so she was free again. She slammed her fist right into Airi's cheek causing her to fall straight down to the ground! Melona had to do something! She jumped high in the, tangling the angel in a hold.

"How dare you do that to Airi!" Melona cursed her, but Nanael made her sword appear, slashing Melona in pieces. She however has trick up her sleeve, placing her breast covers around them, squeezing her acid milk out at the Angel. But Nanael only gave a chuckle, licking the acid milk that was on her face without harm. "DAMMIT!" The slime blinked than opened her eyes to unleash her explosive attack on her. Nanael fell to the ground having Melona smirk but morphed to her little ball form. Airi was slowly waking up, hearing someone calling her. "Airi! Airi!" The maid woke up to see herself only in her panties now, and seeing alil Melona on her shoulder. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm a ghost, you know." She said giving a giggle, trying to stay positive. "More importantly, you're more worse off than me." Airi said looking at her "little" friend.

"I had no chance. I basically ran out of flesh, so I had to seperate my core." Melona told her this but Airi now looked at a ruin landscape around.

"But still, to think she had incredible power..." She said amazed at how much damage Nanael destroyed.

"That's because the stupid angel has no virtue. She's more closer to us than other angels." Melona said telling her this as they both agreed, but they saw the clouds oozing! Airi and Melona knew what this meant; The Swamp Witch was getting more angry, feeling her land being destroyed.

In Heaven is where a plan was being established. The Head Angel was there with her staff, standing tall with 4 other angels. "The Barrier around the Swamp has been broken like I predicted..." The Head Angel said. "We've bought some time until the Swamp Witch's complete resurrection." She was about to engage an attack, but Hachi stood up from her cloud.

"Head Angel! Please!" Hachi bowed in forgiveness, but begged. "Please, let me take care of Nanael!" The Head Angel thought about it for a sec. "Please!"

The Head Angel nodded, gaining a thank you from her. "But please, becareful Hachi."

"I'll do my hardest..." She said about to depart.

"Nanael has eaten the holy grape. Now her heart is swayed by evil." The Head Angel warned her. Hachi departed to the Swamp, leaving Heaven. "As for the rest of you, I want you to find someone. He's the only hope we have now..."

"Who do you want us to find?" One of them asked her. He stood up from his cloud getting ready.

"You should know him as the first King of Gainos. Find Juan, the Renegade Swordsman!" The Head Angel departed them for the angels in armour to fly down to the ground. The Head Angel stood up for a moment than back down on her chair. "Sister... Your son is the only one we can depend on to this moment..." In a flash light someone appeared infront of her, it was Anna! "Sister, do you think he can bring her back to light?"

"Please my dear older sister. Your nephew, my son, WILL bring one of many people loves back." She started to dissapear from her sight. "Have faith..." She was gone now, leaving the Head Angel to frown.

"Sister... Rest in Peace..." She placed her hands together, giving a tear of sadness. Back on the surface, Juan was still killing many demons, but they were in huge hordes!

**"DAMMIT! HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THERE?!"** He was nearly in his devil form, being more angry at everything that was happening. He had his lightning scythe out, stabbing the ground releasing a wave of lightning. **"FRY UP AND DIE!"** Juan said killing many of them. He kept walking having his scythe disspear, unsheathing his sword. In his way appeared, a bigger monster than he saw. It was that of a giant Ox demon! It roared loudly but he just ignored by thrusting himself with his sword through his chest. Juan was covered in demons blood, having it's heart on the tip of his sword. He demon fell, with just swiping the air having the heart fling off.

**"Even I'm getting pissed off!"** Shizuka said from the sword. Juan unsheathed her, as they started to feel like they were linking souls with each other. **"Ready?!"**

**"ALWAYS!"** Shizuka's kodachi form turned into a nodashi, the handle normal length as last time, but the blade was just as badass long! He still held his Nephilim sword in his right, the nodachi in his left! The blade, instead of cyan colored, was a dark purple colored aura this time. In one swipe, many of the demons fell with ease! In no time, did Juan start running with swords in his hands! He cutted many in his path, not stopping him! But in a flash of light, did something appear before him. It was a team of angels! They killed many demons, inn the process, with no blood being spilled at all! Juan's kills however, behind him was nothing but a bunch of blood with body parts chop off. "Who are you?"

"Are you the one they call, Juan the Renegade Swordsman?" One of asked him as he gave a nod. "Please, The Head Angel wants to see you."

"Head Angel?" Juan questioned this, but decieded to follow them to the light. They flew high up in the sky, for Juan to just pass out in the process.

Back at the swamp, chaos was downpouring all over the place. There was someone else who was there at the moment aswell. That person was Melpha, looking sad at the chaos. "Nanael..." She said knowing what may come ahead. In the middle of the Swamp, Nanael was unscratched, seeing the destruction she caused.

"Hey! Flabby pink! Maid among maids!" Nanael called them out, but they didn't. It would be a wrong thing to do in this situation. "I know you're here! COME OUT!" She shouted at them, but she only smirked when they didn't. She would tease them now.

Melona looked at the Fallen Angel, no words could describe her power. "What amazing life force." She said looking at Nanael. Airi just looked at her with the 'you're kidding' look.

"Now's not the time to be admiring her!" Airi scolded her receiving that of a nervous chuckle from her. "We have to think of something."

"But how?! Nothing will work against her!" The two didn't know what to do!

"Fine. Watch and twiddle your thumbs as I destroy the Swamp!" The Fallen Angel flew off, for Airi to get a bad feeling that Swamp Witch would be in danger. She flew off ignoring Melona speaking. Airi was flying in the air, seeing the back of Nanel telling her to stop. "If you do what I tell you, than I guess I'll stop."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Airi said not wanting to think of the idea.

"Isn't obvious? You're going to call me Master and serve me from now on." Nanael said, making Airi not wanting to do it. "If you do that, then the first thing you could is punish that pink silme that defies your master." Nanael smirked which made Airi thought about this. Was it to save the swamp and kill Melona, or to be a friend? "Well?"

"Airi..." Melona looked at her friend. Airi looked pissed!

"I won't!" She said making a point. Nanael turned around looking at them.

"Than you two can watch." She flew up high in the sky, not before she started making a ball of black energy. In one moment, she threw it like a baseball pitcher! The ball hit the Swamp Witch's castle, causing a large explosion to happen! Nanael only celebrating alil. "You're out!" She said giggling alil about this.

Airi and Melona saw this, seeing the destruction of the building. They were stunned at the sight that had occured! "Masters... Castle..."

"Has been blown to pieces, huh!" The pink slime only said this in a sing song tone like she enjoyed the sight. In her sight, it was like a bunch of beautiful fireworks. She wished Juan was here right now, wishing she could share the moment of excitement with him.

Speaking of Juan, he was up in heaven on the clouds. The nephilim started waking up to see people. No, not people, angels! Many angels were there to see him, starring at Juan but he ignored the eyes. "So this is heaven?" He examined his surrounding. "Hey, where's the Head Angels place?"

"This way!" The angel in armour said to him. Juan followed the angel as they walked through the way to finally see someone. It was the Head Angel, sitting there, waiting for him.

"So, you're the Head Angel?" He asked as She nodded.

"And you must be Juan." She stood up, walking to the nephilim, but she began to shrink in normal human size. The two were at the same height. "It's great we got to finally meet." The Head Angel made a gesture of her wanting to follow him. The two walked to that of a fountain looking place. "As you see, you've been killing many demons now." She hovered her hand over the water to show him the many demons he's killed. "It's good you've been cleaning, but there I know the reason for what it is."

"Tell me. What is it!?" He asked her wanting to know answers. Shizuka's spirit appeared out of the sword.

**"Please, Head Angel! You must tell us!"** Shizuka wanted answers as much as Juan. She hovered her hand over the fountain, for them to see the swamp. Juan's eyes went blood shot to see the destruction of it. He grabbed the ledge of the fountain almost like he was gonna fall in.

"M-Melona! Airi!" He said their names, but not before he saw someone. He saw an angel with black wings and blak clothing. He saw the face of who it was. "Nanael..." He couldn't believe it... His hair covered his eyes, not wanting for them to see her. "Head Angel... I have to go..." He started walking away, but the Head Angel grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked him as he only nodded. "I see, but please, becareful." The Head Angel snapped her fingers for one of the angels to bring a case. The case opened to show a pair of vambraces having the same design on them. "Your mother wanted me to hold on to them. Please." She grabbed the vambraces, giving them to the nephilim. "Take them."

"Thank you." He took the vambraces, placing them on. The vambraces were heaven designed, also very comfortable. They weren't giant vambraces that didn't cover the whole arm, but the kind that were like the Missaglia ones in Assassin's Creed. He tied them to a comfortable tight. "By the way, you know alot of my mother."

The Head Angel started smiled at him. "Well, were good friends." She said making Juan finally know who she was. "In anycase, please, go."

"I will! Shizuka!" He called her as she was leaning on his shoulder smiling at him.

**"Hey, I'm always ready."** She transported back to the kodachi. Juan jumpped off the clouds looking straight down at the ground. He got a rush from how awesome it felt. His eyes began changing colors to that of blue! His wings appeared from his back, helping him at this time. He hoped he would get to the swamp in time. As he landed, he saw nothing but demons get in his way, for him to just smirk with a fang in his teeth.

"Alright... If that's how you want to play..." He closed his eyes, for the dark aura to surround him. The grounds started getting cut! They didn't know what was going on until the aura dissapeared. Juan was in the first form of his demon form (Or in this case, Devil Trigger). **"LET'S ROCK!"** He opened his eyes to show him his devil eyes! He charged forth, nothingt could stop him.** "Nanael, Melona, Airi! I'm coming!"** He hoped to God he would get there in time.

The Swamp wasn't doing so good at the time. Nanael love the explosion she made. "Nanael! No... Fallen Angel, Nanael!" The voice she heard was her former friend.

"Oh, Hachi. You made it." Nanael turned around to face Hachi, who wanted to fight causing Nanael to smile. "What perfect timing too. I don't have anyone else to beat up."

"By the orders of the Head Angel! I shall defeat you!" The angel got in battle position for Nanael to only cross her arms. She would finally get paybackat her.

"Give it a try if you can, Hachi!" She wanted to fight her. The angel only was wickened by the power Nanael possesed. "I'll show you how much power I have now!" Like a bullet, Nanael shot herself straight though the sky, coming closer to Hachi. She did the same charging towards her. In a moment too close, they clashed swords. Nanaels usual sword blade was now red, having the handle black as her wings. Hachi couldn't believe how strong this power was. They pushed eachother back, but the Fallen Angel swiped her sword through the sky to unleash a powerful dark energy at Hachi, ripping her clothes off. She was only in her underwear now, not even showing a blush because of her concentration. Hachi however countered by unleashing a stream of lights from her wings attacking Nanael in the process, causing her to be in her underwear. (I forgot to mention that her panties are now black with white polkadots.) "Why you!" Nanael released her dark aura causing hachi to slam into the rocks. In not a moment to lose, she dived right into her. "Evil Dive!" The impact caused the rocks to be destroyed, for the Melona and Airi to witness this fight. Nanael flew back up from the dust to only see Hachi there on the ground fainted from the fight. "Good bye, Hachi." She started creating a ball of darkness.

"Wait! Nanael!" Melpha ran to Hachi making her own body a shield to protect her. "Please you must stop!" She begged her, but Nanael only got angrier.

"What do you want?" Nanael asked getting impatient. "Oh I get it. You moved on to Hachi for your Arch Angel."

"That is not the case!" Melpha wanted to help this end without any violence. "I cannot leave you be Nanael!"

"What? You were disgusted my Fallen Angel self, were you not?" Nanael told a good pointer at her.

Melpha took a deep breath. "Yes. It's true you're new self had me unsettled Nanael." Honesty was in her voice as the nun spoke. "I believed that a servant of God pledging loyalty to a fallen angel might have been a violation of my doctrines. However, I realize this was trial given to me by God." Nanael withheld her fire for the moment. "Love the fallen angel aswell. Even if that was my punishment, I came to understand that it was connected to fulfilling piety. The nun looked up at the angel, smiling at her. "I want to be by your side, Miss Nanael."

The Fallen Angel however ignored it all. "Lies! ALL LIES! You're actually here to stop me from going out of control, aren't you?!" The angel look to have a tear in her eye, but brushed it away. She fired her attack. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She shouted for Melpha to be attacked.

The damage only did little effect to her, only having her shirt ripped showing her breast. "Listen to me!" There was only one way Melpha could get her to listen. She did the one thing she could, and it was use her Holy Poses. However, Nanael smirked, countering with her own poses called: The Evil Poses. The pose was more powerful thanks to all the evil around them. Melpha thought it was all over.

**"LOOK OUT!"** A voice shouted out from them. The dust of the power was brushed away, with everyone on the battle grounds wondering who was that. The dust cleared out to show one person... Juan! He was in his demon form! His arms were speard out shielding Melpha from the attack. Nanael flew down for her to be breathless on what happened. His body slowly transformed back, as he started walking towards the newly fallen angel. "Nana...el..." He reached out his hand to her like he wanted to grab her.

"What are you doing...?" She asked him as he kept walking. "I got it now... Everyone... Everyone betrays me... Even you..." Shadows started to form spikes around her. **"I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT ANYMORE!"** The spikes stabbed Juan in many places of his body as he coughed up blood.

_**(Play something here that fits this moment. I couldn't find the right song. Sorry)**_

Juan kept walking however, but he was badly injured. _"Nanael... I'm going to save you...!"_

_**"She can't be saved..."**_ Delmore was talking in his mind. He could tell he was smirking at him._** "She's like me... Full of darkness..."**_

_"SHUT UP! She's nothing like you!"_

_**"How can you prove it?"**_The Fallen Angel asked him. The two fought in his mind as Juan still kept walking. _**"She's not like other angels... She's born a freak... An outcast..."**_

_"So am I!"_ He argued getting the skin on his arm was cut with blood being oozed out of it. _"I won't let you... Have her!"_

_**"Why fight it? The Darkness is beautiful..."**_

_"SHUT UP I SAID! NANAEL IS NOT LIKE THAT!"_ He kept arguing getting closer to her. He could see the tears in her eyes of her pain._ "I know what it's like to be outcasted from others... Everyone had a feeling I was a freak! I didn't care... But Nanael, you're not no freak... You're.. MY Angel! Rememeber?!"_

**"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"** She summoned more spikes for Juan to dodge one but the other stabbed him in the leg. It retracted, hoping he would stop but he didn't. **"Don't you get it?! I'm a demon! You're born into a blood of Demon Hunters! So GO AWAY!"** Juan was fully there, finally at Nanael as she didn't open her eyes. He saw a tear on her cheek, as he wiped it away from her. Juan wrapped his arms around Nanael, only whispering something to her ear...

_You're no Demon... You're an Angel of Light... My Light..._

The nephilim fell, but in a quick moment, Nanael caught him in the nick of time so he wouldn't hit the ground. The Fallen Angel started crying. "Y-You dummy! Dummy! Why didn't you listen?!" She looked at him, smiling with ease like there was no care in the world for him. She held him closely to him, not wanting to let go.

"Juan!" The other three ran to him as they were all worried. "PLEASE JUAN! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Melona said landing on his face opening his eyes to see them normal color. "C'mon! You would marry me! REMEMBER?!" The little pink slime started to cry seeing him like this.

"W-what can we do?!" Airi didn't think he would die... No way he would!

"We can heal him! We just need to get to the Church, NOW!" Melpha had all of them nod. The only problem is, he would die before they got there. They didn't know how they were gonna get there in time.

"Leave it to me..." Hachi was up and running. She snapped her fingers causing a portal of light to appear. "Hurry! Let's go!"

"Right!" Melona jumped off of him, seeing the other parts of her flesh. She was now back to her usual look, looking busty and cute. The slime ducked down, giving the signal to place him on her back. Nanael did so, hoping he would be alright, when they did, Melona felt the blood coming out of him. They had to hurry! They ran past the portal with everyone now at the Church. "Where do I put him?!"

"Follow me!" Melpha ran to the other parts of the church with everyone following. Melona layed him right there on the bed to see him all bloody with his clothes ripped up. Melpha covered her breast with a piece of white cloths, tying it in the back. It wasn't much, but it had to do. "Please, give me some time."

"Alright..." Nanael said leaving the room with Melona behind her. They sat there in the guest room, waiting for the time to come. The clock kept ticking, Melona was praying, Airi was looking out the window, Hachi was resting after the fight in bed covered with blankets, and Nanael was sitting on a chair. Everyone except Melona were in clothing sso they weren't half nude all the time. "It's my fault..." Nanael said quietly.

Melona got up and grabbed Nanael by the collar of the shirt looking mad. "No shit that it's your fault!" Melona yelled at her. "Couldn't you tell he was trying to save you?! But no! You had to be out of control with that power and try to kill him!" Airi looked at them from the corner of ther eye, seeing Nanael look the other way with a sad face. "I know were the bad guys and all, but we still have hearts you know! What you did was unforgivable!"

"I'm sorry..." Was all she wimppered out. She left the tears fall from her cheek to the floor. "I'm sorry..." She said again not wanting to remember. Melona let go of the fallen angel, just letting out a angry sigh. Nanael sat on the chair again, Melona sat on the other bed resting her head on the pillow. Some hours past and they began to hear footsteps, having Melpha comming in with a smile on her face. "Is he?"

"He'll be good as new in day or two." She said cheerfully. Both Nanael and Melona stormed off from the room to the other where the Renegade was. They saw his body there, resting for the time being. His arms, were warped in bandages with some bloody bandages being in a trash can. The two girls walked closely to him, as they saw him resting. They both sat down in chairs near him, seeing his sleeping face. Melona did what a wife would for her husband, she leaned down, close to his lips. She brushed her hair back so it won't get in the way, than kissed him. Nanael didn't care, she felt like she dosen't deserve a kiss from him. Melona stopped kissing him. The slime girl stood up, leaving the room so Juan could rest, but Nanael stood there. She in the seat Melona was sitting, getting to see his sleeping face.

"Juan..." Nanael said his name, only tearing up. The angel started to cry many tears, saying sorry many times. Melpha saw this, peeking through the gap of the door then silently closing it. Time had passed now, everyone was asleep, but one was up early. Melpha in her sleeping clothes walked to the guest room silently opening the door to see everyone there but Nanael. Melpha closed the door carefully then quietly went to the room where Juan was resting, only to see Nanael still there. Melpha took the seat next to her, as she started talking.

"It's not your fault, Miss Nanael." Melpha said looking at Juan's condition. Nanael only shook her head.

"No.. It is my fault Melpha..." She placed her hand on Juan's, rubbing the top part of his hand with her thumb. "I did this..."

"No..." Melpha placed her hand on the one Nanael's was. "You didn't know what you were doing. It's not your fault..." The nun tried her hardest, but no matter what, she still blamed herself. Melpha walked out the room to make breakfest for everyone. The Fallen Angel was still by the nephilims side asleep not wanting to be away from him. Juan started to wake up, having his eyes examine his surroundings, seeing Nanael sleeping by his side.

"Nanael...? You okay?" He asked getting up slowly but painfully. Nanael heard him as she woke up to a surprise.

"Don't! They'll open!" She tried to get him back in bed but he wouldn't, telling her he's alright. "I'm so sorry... Juan... I'm sorry..." She wimppered out again, but Juan only gave a chuckle.

"Hey it's alright." He placed his hand on her head, just... Smiling.

"It's because of my wing..." Nanael told him making him confused. "Ever since I was born, the other angels always made fun of me because my right wing is smaller than my left." All the names she was given pierced her, all the treatment too. "I just felt rage and anger. I wanted my dreams to come true, and it's all lead up to this day..." She was about to cry again, but she felt herself falling but was held by Juan as they layed on the bed. She blushed brightly, feeling safe around him.

"Nanael... I promise you this..." He made her listen. "From now on, I'll be your right wing, okay? And I promise that I'll help in anyway to get you to normal again." He looked at the fallen angel who she smacked her lips on his. Juan however started playing with her tounge, as she played with his. They broke apart with the saliva string that connected their tounges together dropped. Nanael took off the shirt she had to wear, showing her breast and black with white polkadoted panties. "Nanael... Before we start... Is it really okay for me to take it?"

"Yes... Juan, just please be soft." They kissed again for Juan cover them up with the blanket. Melona was on the other side of the door listening in on this just smiling. Melona though listened in on this, placing her ear on the door. Melpha came up seeing Melona as she told her to be quiet by placing her finger on her lips. Melpha tiptoed to the door placing her ear on it to hear something. "Right there! THERE! JUAN!"

"N-Nanael!" Melpha began to blush brightly, but Melona was enjoying the music that was coming from the door. "It's really amazing..."

"D-don't say such th- AHH!" She screamed like she was in pain but pleasure.

"O-Oh my!" Melpha is all she could say, but Melona only smirked at her. In no time, she grabbed the nuns breast. "M-Melona?!" She had to remain quiet so they wouldn't be detected.

"You know, you'll have to do that too?" She said squeezing her breast alil. "But you have to wait til' marriage. It makes it more romantic." She said giggling. After about 50 minutes, the two layed there with both of them naked. Nanael was resting on his chest having his arm around her.

Nanael just smiled as she kissed him again. "Juan, I love you. You did so much for me."

"I love you too Nanael. I'm just looking out for my angel." He said causing her to blush, but Nanael's vision started to blacken as she dropped to the floor but he caught her before she could hit the hard wood. "N-Nanael! Wake up!" The door open for Melpha and Melona to see Nanael lighting up brightly. She vanished in the light, for everyone to be confused. Melpha then looked at something that had her stutter but Melona only had a cat smirk on her face. "Melpha? You okay?" He then looked at what she was looking at, for him to shout in surprise, covering his manhood. "W-wait! I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh my... It was..." Melpha couldn't put it to words. Airi started running down.

"HEY! That angel in the bed just vanis- OH MY GOD!" Airi saw Juan's man hood as she paled. "WHAT IS THAT?! Is that you're...?!" She couldn't think straight after this as the maid fell unconscious.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's an amazing size..." She said walking forward to the nephilim as she made her clothes melt as she was now butt-naked. "I've been in the mood for awhile.." The pink slime hugged the nephilim to the ground as she started kissing him. Melpha just couldn't believe the sight she was seeing.

"PLEASE! THIS IS A CHURCH!" She yelled still blushing. It would take time to get used to this...

Back in heaven, that's where it was happening now. Nanael woke up to see the clouds now, with a little pound in front of her. She stood up to see herself, naked but her wings, they were back to normal now! She began to hear that of someone waking up, seeing Hachi right in front of her. "Hachi? You okay?" She asked her as the angel nodded.

"Good morning." Hachi said still tired.

"Nanael..." The voice was very familiar, for the two to look at the Head Angel looking at them. She was at her usual height, tall which made her scary looking. "This time, I gave you a trial to confront yourself." Her voice was calm. "You accomplished this in your own unique way, a way that Heaven would never use." All of this was just going way too fast for the now reowned angel. Hachi just told her to forget about it. "I have hopes in your flexibility to deal with humans and even the Swamp Witch's followers. And that human, Melpha. While she is a servant of God, she cared for you even if you were a fallen angel." She showed them the fgiht that went on. "Even my own nephew, he didn't give up on your light... Even when the darkness was fighting him too..." She was right, the way Juan made her feel was just... Happy. "Treat them well. I also want you to become a wonderful angel that will change Heaven and will be our mediator from the Surface."

"YOU GOT IT!" Nanael said smiling. "I'll do it! I'll become the greatest angel you've ever seen!"

"Thank you. Oh and before you go..." She snapped her fingers with a brown cloth bag appearing in Nanael's hand. "Give this to Juan. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Yes! I'm off!" Nanael jumped off the cloud into the portal of light. Back at the church, everyone was there about to go. The portal opened with Nanael coming out of the ground, fully clothed to see everyone. "HEY! JUAN!" She waved at him as she got his attention.

"Nanael! You're okay!" He ran to the angel who was very happy to see. "And you got you're wings back!"

"Yeah! The Head Angel gave me another chance I'm guessing." She was still confused at this trial she recieved. "Oh and she wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" He recieved the bag to open it. In one second they were blinded by more light, but it disappeared. Juan felt a hand touch his back, to see someone behind him. What he didn't expect to see, was Shizuka! There, standing the flesh! She had on her usual gear on, but not her head band, instead it looked like a headband that Tomoe wore but black. "Shizuka?"

"Hey there!" She said smiling. "It turns, that light was actually a miracle!" They were confused at she told them. "I'm saying I got my old body back! It's like an extra life! And check this!" Shizuka stretched out her right arm as it was far away from her body, in one second, her whole arm turned into that of a blade! A scythe blade! They were stunned to see this, but thankfully she turned her arm back to normal. Juan just immediatly grabbed the silver haired ninja, placing her in a hug. "Juan?" He only kissed her, causing her to blush. The renegade had a smile on his face seeing one of the many women he loved.

"I'm just glad to have you back..." They shared another kiss. When they stopped, Juan had to take care of something. He walked up to the nun and angel, having them puzzled. "I promise... I'll come back." He said kissing the nun on her cheek. He ws getting farther away from her face, she grabbed the nephilim by the shirt, only blushing brightly. "M-Melpha?" Juan wanted answers but instead, he was forced to be given a kiss from her! He could feel her tounge. When they broke away, the nun was blushing hard.

"I-I know I'm not good, so don't make fun of me..." She looked down looking so cute Juan blushed brightly. "A-anyway, you're welcome anytime, Juan."

"Thanks. Oh and before I go..." He slipped a ring on both the nun and angels ring fingers. They smiled at the gold ring on them. "I love you both. I promise to come back!" He ran away with Shizuka by his side. They left from Gainos to somewhere new. Melona and Airi joined them too before they departed. However, Juan felt a strong hit in his body, like Delmore was near! That's when it him! "Alright! Let's go to Hinomoto!"

"Why?" Shizuka asked him.

"Let's just say... I got a bad feeling that both Aldra and Tomoe are in trouble!" They went to the directionthey had to go. East, as fast as they could to catch up with them. Hopefully though they'll make it in time! But can they...?

TO BE CONTINUED...

YAY! SHIZUKA IS BACK! And how do you like my Soul Eater reference with her? And I feel great I got this done! Oh and guys, a BIG! AND I MEAN BIG help is deserved to my friend, hin247 who helped me decide how this will go. And you guys probably didn't even expected The Head Angel to be the aunt of Juan. Okay... Maybe some of you guys did. Anyway, I hope you guys like this oh and another thing.

You like What if's? You like aliens? I do. You like cute alien girls?! Like skateboards?! Like Jet Set Radio, Air Gear and Tony Hawk games?! Well guess what? I made a story about those in my Urusei Yatsura story. I hope you guys like it, please read it. I worked hard on it because it felt like to me a great story. I placed my protagonist Sora in it. He can have a foul mouth on him and I'm talking Revy from Black Lagoon mouth when he's super pissed or super annoyed. Anyway again, Thanks for Reading! C:


	7. Chapter 7

Prolouge 4-1: Reunion in Hinomoto.

Night... Beautiful but eerie. Hinomoto was in the night, many of the people sleeping but there was one place where the demons would spawn. Many priestess' corrupted by Darkness were there, chanting to the fire in front of them. "Rise! RISE! Oh spirit of that which is darker than the Devil himself!" The head chanter shouted, but do too fate with this, her body became a candle light, burning in pain. The 4 other priestess' were terrified, but unfortunately, they were lit to flames aswell.

"It's all going nicely..." The leader of the demonic shrine had a grin on his face. "This will take care of that Warrior Priestess... Once and for all..." He laughed to himself, seeing the bodies becomingt ash in front of him.

At sea, that's where Aldra was. The former Queen stood on top of a rail of her sail boat to Hinomoto. She was still in her nun outfit, thanks to Melpha who helped her at the church. Tomoe came by to see how the former Queen of Gainos was doing. "We're almost there. Me and Shizuka's homeland... Hinomoto." The priestess closed her eyes inhaleing the fresh smell air, having the wind blow through her black hair.

"I know..." Aldra told Tomoe flattly. "We searched the Continent far and wide... But she wasn't there..." She had really hope for her sister to be in the Continent, but sadly she was not. She could feel it that she's out there... Somewhere... "This nation of yours, is the only one we can think of."

Tomoe kept on her smile. "Than let's have hope. Shall we?" The priestess, always positive and calm.

"I know that, but I've lived while things have died, and I've lost things more important than life itself," Flatly and depressed she told her. "The little, short-lived hope I did have was stolen by the fallen angel. I couldn't care less about hope at this point..."She tightend her fist, almost about to cut the palm.

"Then why are you following me to Hinomoto?" Tomoe asked her.

"No reason. I didn't follow you because I believed in you." Tomoe giggled. Knowing Aldra she had to keep her pride up, even if she wasn't the Queen anymore.

"In Hinomoto, the Cherry Blossoms should have already started. I wish to hurry and see them."

"Cherry Blossoms?" Aldra questioned, not knowing what they were. It sounded like a flower of something. The priestess started telling her, the beautiful trees that come every spring.

"They are my absolute favorite flowers from my home." She admitted with Aldra still looking ahead of sea. "The capitals are very beautiful aswell." She looked down, thinking of her surrounded by trees of the pink flowers. However, it wasn't until she saw Juan walking to her, then running. Tomoe ran to him as she tackled him to the ground, rolling around in the grass laughing. The priestess had pinned her lover, only pressing her lips on his, he accepted. Tomoe stopped fantasising, blushing brightly. "S-S-Shameless!" Aldra only knew what she was thinking of. She jumped off the rail, landing some feet away from it to turn in for the night. Tomoe still kept positive, hoping everything will go well. _"Once you see the capitals cherry blossoms in full bloom, I'm sure they'll cheer you up." _She thought in her mind, but it was interrupted. Tomoe sensed a spirit near her, turning around to see the water, but everything went black for one second. She saw that of a pale hand attaching to her eyes, she didn't know why. The spirit vanished leaving a confused Tomoe behind. But that was just the beginning. Out of the blue, the shipped blew up! Leaving a fire starting! Aldra managed to escape with ease. The two didn't know what was happening, but they now know who started it. Out of the fire, showed a troop of assassins the Priestess was familiar with. "The Kouma Ninjas?!" She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm the younger brother, of the person you killed..." He had venom in his voice. "The anguish of a disappearing clan... and... the grudge of the surving memebers." He was almost finished with his sentence, having two of the soldiers attack Tomoe, but she managed to block their attack with ease. "You shall know them both!" The ninja's, they started melting into that of black ooze... "A Kouma ninpo! Demonic Corruption!" All of the sludge they turned into, piled together to create something. The priestess and former Queen took a step back.

"Even I would consider their wicked ways foolish!" Tomoe said, still not letting her defense go. All of the sludge transformed into a monster! It landed right on the ship, destorying it, leaving little space for them. They had to jump away to get to better footing, but what came too was something they didn't like, especially Tomoe. What stood in front of her was a giant black octopus. The Warrior Priestess throw her spiritual papers at the monster, causing damage. She charged forth, jumping away from an under attack, slicing off the tentacle. She was certain she would win, but her head began to irritate her, having her loose balance in her feet, she didn't know why... The octopus to a hold of her, leaving Aldra worried. The younger twin landed in front of her.

"There's something I want to ask the warrior priestess. Don't interrupt!" He threatend her, she had to do it, or something bad would happen... The younger twin looked at the priestess who was caught by the monster. "Unfortunately for you, I know you've brought the former Queen, Aldra! Now where is she!?" He shouted at her, having the monster tighten it's grip. It made Tomoe's breast pop out of her shirt, just giving the younger twin a sadistic smile.

"What do you want with me?!" Aldra asked not wanting to get the answer.

"So you're Aldra, huh? I heard you're appearance has changed, but..." He shook it off. The younger twin stared at her breast, but he had to focus. "No matter. Now will you come with us?" He asked her, having the monster circling around her. It had the former Queen in it's grasp, leaving the younger twin chuckling. But unfortunately for him however, many loud bangs were heard! Seeing holes in the tentacles arms, than being sliced! By who?!

"HEY! HOW COULD YOU START A PARTY WITHOUT ME?!" A voice shouted, leaving Tomoe and Aldra to look up. Tomoe smiled at what she saw in the sky. A few feathers fell down from the top of the ship, showing that help has arrived.

**(Play Total Eclipse from Darker than Black here)**

"W-who did that?!" He looked up at the destroyed railing but saw a figure there. It showed to be that of a man, leaning on the wooden pole having a gun in his hand. "Y-you?!"

"Juan!" Tomoe became joyed by this.

"It's good to see you again..." Another voice was heard by them, seeing a female with white hair dropped from the top of the pole, landing on the railing next to Juan in a crouching position. "It's been a while..."

"SHIZUKA?!" The younger twin didn't know how this was possible. "H-how are you still alive?!" Tomoe couldn't believe her eyes! She saw Shizuka in the flesh!

They could see the silver haired beauty smile as she pointed up to the sky. "I thank the angels, for giving me another chance." She stood up from the crouching position, about ready to fight.

"It was a hard trip to fly here. But listen ninja boy!" He looked at the younger brother, pointing his sword at him. "You got 5 seconds to let Tomoe and Aldra go! Got it?!" The statement made the priestess heart pound, knowing she would be rescued. She felt like it was a little girls dream. Then, in no time a tentacle came at the two like a missle but they simply dodged it with ease. "Whoa big fella! You got to by me dinner first before we have THAT kind of relationship!" He joked at the octopus, only getting it mad. Both of them jumped off as Juan slashed the tentacles Aldra was held to, with Shizuka making a blade appear out of the shin of her leg. She started spinning in air, cutting the arm of the octopus Tomoe was held in. They landed safe, but they had to finish this. "WITH A BANG!" He pointed his guns at the monster, firing multiple shots, seeing the flesh of it.

"Lady Tomoe! Let's go!" Shizuka and Tomoe jumped high into the air, for Shizuka to transform into a katana. Tomoe gripped the white sword, seeing the now weakspot of the demon. In one strike of the swords, it was dead. But it made Aldra loose conscious from the miasma it spred from it's open flesh. It must only work on demon blood, even Juan felt a bit woozy because of Delmore's power in his body. Shizuka transformed back seeing Aldra falling to the ocean. Tomoe did what had to be done, she jumped after her, grabbing the former Queen so she was safe. The younger twin fled from the fight, using that of what looked like to be a kite with him on it. Juan smirked at him, giving him a message that he'll kill him in time. Both Juan and Shizuka jumped off the boat after them... Hoping they would end up with them...

Tomoe was unconscious, but she could hear that of the ocean's waves hitting the sand. She came too only seeing Aldra watching over her. She took notice that their clothes were ripped, exposing alot of skin on their bodies. "Aldra? You're okay." She thanked the lord. The priestess sat up smiling, but was puzzled by something. "Aldra, why are the Kouma Ninja after you?" She asked her, not even she knew.

"I guess no one like me where ever I go." She said flatly.

"Not true!" Tomoe had to brighten her up. "Melpha told me that as Queen, you'll meet your citizens, and they'll see your wonderful inner self." Aldra could sense the honesty.

"Political power means nothing... I only became Queen to find my sister." Tomoe still thought that what she did was sweet and a good thing. She'd risk anything for her sister, even making a deal with a devil.

"Well we've came all the way to Hinomoto for that purpose, let us have hope."

"I'm getting tired of hearing you say that." Aldra said annoyed, standing up to strech her legs. "Anyway, is this the capital of Hinomoto?" She asked her only seeing the sea, a stone wall and a forest that looked to be on top of the wall.

"No. I think we were carried somewhere to the west." They looked at their surrounding again. Nothing but wooden pieces of their ruined boat, with torn up cloth. "Where's Juan and Shizuka?" She asked puzzled.

"We may have been seperated from them." They needed to come up with a plan on how to fix everything.

"Oh my." The two heard a voice behind them, seeing that of an old woman carrying a green sack over her back. "The two of you are warrior priestesses, am I correct?" The old woman asked gaining a nod from the two. The old woman smiled. "My, to think that the priestess who saved Hinomoto would come all the way out here." The old woman looked at Aldra, eyeing her body. She saw how their clothes were ripped, Aldra's left breast was showing, and Tomoe's shirt was completely destoryed, showing her breast with some of shirt still tucked in her pants. "Please let this old lady take care of you." Tomoe covered her breast with her arm, not wanting to be shameless.

The night hit the country, seeing many people at night. Music was playing, people were socializing, it felt great. So lively. The oldwoman that took the two others let them stay at her work place. With the lack of staff, they needed help after losing their money on the ship. Their clothes were being fixed by the old woman, so they decieded by taking a hot bath. Aldra still felt uneasy about this. "She was very kind to let us stay for while." Tomoe said to her friend, sitting in the hot water. "I'm glad we found an inn to stay at. I usually depend on Shizuka to take care of these kinds of things."

"If I recall, Shizuka was the former head of the Kouma Ninjas, right?"

"Yes. One served the Emperor, the other opposes the Emperor." She closed her eyes. "Me and Shizuka, we first met through a destined fight..."

FLASHBACK! YAY!

Tomoe was ordered to by the Head Priestess that there was an enemy near them. She had to investigate, only carrying that of a kodachi with her. She ran through a bamboo forest, seeing a figure up close to her. It threw a pair of kunais, stopping the priestess in her tracks to be cautious. She saw the head of the Kouma Ninjas, Shizuka. "Nice to meet you..." She said wielding a kusarigama.

"You're the Kouma's leader..."

"Well, looks like my reputation is famous." Shizuka charged forth. "Sorry, but anyone who gets targeted by the Kouma Ninjas never survives!" The two slashed blades with eachother, fighting to the end. The two ended up in that of a shallow river, still fighting.

"Why do you start such a pointless fight?" Tomoe asked her, having the kunoichi smile.

"I am responsible for the Kouma Ninjas... I am not allowed to lose!" She charged forth, but Tomoe won in the end. The kusarigama was knocked out of her hand, having the kunoichi on the ground. She thought she was about to die, but Tomoe sheathed the kodachi. "Why won't you finsh me off?" Shizuka asked her.

"You toss yourself aside," She stated. "And you fight, bearing responsibility for something." The kunoichi looked up at the priestess. "Even though I'm your enemy, I can understand the reason behind your strong will." She smiled at Shizuka, offering her hand.

She took the offer, standing up. "I guess that settles it. I'm following you from now on." Tomoe only looked puzzled at this. "My will belongs to that of a insignificant chief, but yours is much more stong. I lose, it's my utter defeat."

FLASHBACK END

The priestess started crying, still thinking of what she remembered. But why was shy crying? She saw Shizuka with Juan, but was it really Shizuka? She wanted to find that out.

"I'm jealous." Aldra came right out with it. Tomoe wiped away the tears, getting her attention. "All I had was that fallen angel..." The moment she remembered him, she felt Delmore... Near her... Why? The girls attention quickly went to that of the old woman who was clapping at them.

"Alright you two! Let's get to work!" The old woman said having them nod. The stood up from the water, starting their work. But strange thing was, that they were in a dressing room, having some workers putting makeup on them.

Aldra was confused at her outfit. "What are these outfits?" She asked Tomoe.

"I'm guessing our uniforms?" She wasn't sure about it. She looked at a worker smoking a pipe. "Excuse me, but what are we supposed to do?" She asked her with the worker blowing out smoke.

"It's easy. All you have to do is sit and pour alcohol for the customer. Become his partner." She said going back to smoking. "Reminds of the new guy around here. Since he was a man, all he needs to do is clean." They were curious about that, but decieded to meet him later. Tomoe went to her customers room, a big guy who looked like a noble.

"Excuse me." She said politely. "My name is Tomoe, I've been sent to pour you alcohol." She was bowing to the man as he eyed her. "I'm new so I may make mistakes, but I hope to please you."

"Enough of the formalities!" The noble said looking at Tomoe's bust. "Come sit closer." With Aldra, she was ready for the customer.

"This is your guy. Oh and just to let you know, he sorta has a weird fetish." The old woman informed her. "Just do what he tells you."

"Okay." Aldra headed in. She could feel that inside her body she wasn't going to like this.

Tomoe was doing her best to keep the noble happy. Though he was staring at Tomoe's exposed cleavage, laughing in his thoughts. She poured alcohol for him, thinking she was doing a great job, but he took this chance. He slipped his hand inside her yukata, having the priestess puzzled at this extremly. "Your body is very attractive to men." He started groping her her left breast. Tomoe shrugged him off.

"What're you doing?!" She stood up about to walkaway, but the fat noble grabbed her sash making her worried. He started pulling the sash, spinning Tomoe. She felt super dizzy along with her vision becoing dim again.

"C'mon! Fight back! It's a turn on!" He said pulling the sash off. Tomoe fell to the ground hard as the man smirked. "Are you a virgin? Than I'm lucky..." He slowly walked to Tomoe who was in shock that this was happening to her, but she saved. Holes with loud bangs were happening having the man duck down with Tomoe getting up smiling. The Warrior Priestess knew this kind of attack came from only one man. "What was that?!" He asked completely terrified at what the hell just happened. He didn't know why Tomoe was smiling.

"Hey... Pervert..." The doors were kicked opened, having the one on the left fly open, passing Tomoe. It crashed to the other doors, causing them to break aswell. The right one was hanging from the top hinge, giving a squeeky sound. They saw someone with a large sword wearing strange clothes, the person showed to be Juan. "I can't believe we ended up here, working in a damn Whore House..." The Nephilim scratched the back of his head. Tomoe did not want to believe this, then began to think back to the instructions. When they told her to be the customers partner, she knew what it meant now. "Anyway, what're ya doin' with my wife?" He asked not even smirking or smiling, he had a pissed off-serious look on him. He pointed his sword at him, as the japanese noble started backing away from him in fear.

"Wait! You mean that bitch is you're wife?!" He pointed his finger at Tomoe, but unlucky for him, Juan slashed down at him. His finger slowly slid off his hand until it fell to the floor. Blood was gushing out the chopped finger, as he started yelling in pain. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's not polite to POINT!" He kicked him straight in the face knocking him back. "Oh and you can get out of that stupid disguise of yours. I hate to see the real form..." He got what he asked, as the man disturbingly transformed into digusting looking orc. "I knew I'd regret it..." He swung his sword under as it touched the floor, cutting the boards. He slashed the orcs face in two. "Too easy... A little too easy.." He started slashing again, but this time in many swings. Tomoe couldn't keep up with the speed he had. He walked to her, picking her up bridal style having her blush. Juan went out the room, with the body finally being chopped to pieces. "You okay?"

"Y-yes." Tomoe answered blushing very brightly. "I had no idea this was one of 'those' places." He placed her down as Tomoe remembered. "Aldra!" The two ran down to find her, not before hearing that of a loud scream coming from the room they left but ignored it.

Aldra wasn't liking this at all either. When the old woman said he had a weird fetish, this was weird. Everywhere around the room was dolls from the west. The scrawny man rubbed Aldra's legs, with her sitting on a high table. "Are you from a foreign country? You look like a western doll!" He started kissing her legs until he exposed her breast, groping them. Aldra was being more annoyed with a pervert like him touching her. "So? How is it?" He asked her but he was knocked out by someone. Aldra looked up to see a certain white haired kunoichi with a wooden stool in her hands.

"Hey there, Sweety." She said smiling with Aldra thanking God Shizuka came. They left the room, now about to find Juan and Tomoe. They turned the corner to see them examining their whereabouts. "Juan! Over here!" He heard Shizuka having a grin.

"Alright let's go!" They all ran out of the building with Juan punching any guy in sight. However they were ambushed by many of the geisha holding weapons. As they tried to go back, they saw more guys there with the old lady there too. Shizuka only sighed in disapointment. She grabbed from her clevage a smoke pellete, slamming it to the ground causing a smoke screen to appear. The smoke cleared up with everyone coughing, with the four not there anymore. They were out of town now, having their old clothes back seeing out the city lights from atop of a hill.

"I'm so sorry Aldra.." Tomoe said feeling pathetic. She blamed herself for this, but Aldra didn't blame her. "Thanks to my carelessness, we stepped in a disgusting place."

"It's alright, Tomoe. You don't need to apologize." Aldra looked at the priestess. "To be honest, it was an interesting turn of event."

"No joke." Juan said having an angry look on his face. His arms were crossed, not wanting to remember what happen.

"That reminds me," Tomoe was VERY confused about this. "Juan, Shizuka, how did you guys get there?" Tome actually wanted an answer to why her friend isback from a spirit, but she didn't care. She was glad to see her friend again. The two, Juan and Shizuka, looked at eachother for a moment before sighing. The other two were confused at why the two were so depressed when she asked them that.

FLASHBACK

Juan woke up with a killer pain in his back. He looked to see Shizuka having her clothes ripped! The Nephilim had a nosebleed seeing his white haired lover sleeping topless. She looked so sexy, and so cute! He covered his nose, shaking thoughts off from his mind. He shook the kunoichi who slowly woke up to see him. "Hey there, sleepyhead." He chuckled nervously.

"Good morning." She stertched her arms out, letting the Rebel blush seeing her breast bounce alil. He took off his jacket, handing it to her.

"You're clothes..." He looked the other way with Shizuka now noticing. She took this advantage by glombing Juan. He didn't know what was happening, until Shizuka placed his hand on her breast, seeing her breathe heavy. "S-Shizuka?"

"It's beating so fast..." Shizuka was near his lips, but they heard someone clear their throat. They awkwardsly moved their heads slowly to see a woman there, carrying a blue sack. "Uh..."

Juan held up his hand in defence. "W-Wait! We weren't-!"

"Say no more." The woman interrupted him, having the two blush. This was awkward. "I can see that you were shipped wrecked. Please, follow me." The woman left them behind, giving them a shrug of 'why not'. They started following the woman to see that of a town village there. They continued to walk, entering the village, examining the town around them. "This village is more lively at night than day." She spoke to them.

"It does look like a ghost town..." Shizuka elbowed him in the gut, not wanting to be rude to the kind woman. "Anyway, where are we?" Juan looked up at the building to see it. Shizuka whispered in his ear, giving Juan a giant blush. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" He shouted loudly, even the birds in the forest started flying away.

FLASH BACK END

"And we don't even want to remember what happened after that..." Juan said being embarassed. Tomoe was blushing brightly after hearing it, but Shizuka placed his right arm in her breast.

"But hey let's face it! It was interesting to be clean up people." Shizuka said kissed his cheek smiling at him. "Especially hearing people from the screen doors, but I was sneaking around so I peaked at what was happening." She honestly said, not having any shame in the word, but Tomoe couldn't stand for it.

"S-Shizuka! That's shameless!" Tomoe looked cute blushing, but deep down she wanted to do it with Juan too. "Anyway, can we please just go?"

"Good idea." Aldra agreed. All 4 of them headed out now, to search for Aldra's missing sister. Day came by for the 4 of them, taking a brake at a hut was a good idea. They needed some food, and thanks to Shizuka for stealing some money they were okay. All of them began to eat. "So this is a Hinomoto pastery?" Aldra looked at the sweets. They were sweet dumblings, that were pretty tasty for Aldra. Juan and Shizuka were eating rice balls.

"Hey, these ones have jelly." Juan said taking another bite of the snack.

"They do." Shizuka took a bite out of hers. After Juan was done, Tomoe placed her finger near his mouth. He didn't know why though.

"You have a piece of rice.." She blushed brightly. She took the piece of rice and ate it, giving Shizuka a surprised look and a blush from Juan. "W-well you called me your wife... So I'm acting as a wife..." She said playing with her fingers abit.

"Oh yeah! I-I did didn't I?" He chuckled nervously. But it wasn't until Shizuka immediately placed the nephilims head in her chest, causing him to have a nosebleed.

"No fair!" The kunoichi complained. "Don't I get to be your wife too?" She asked her lover seeing his face red. Shizuka this was cute of him. Juan he took his head out of her soft cushions to wipe his nose.

"O-of course!" He admitted, but Tomoe became alil angry. The priestess stood up about to scold tghe two, but her vision went black. She could feel herself about to fall, but was caught by Juan. "Tomoe!"

"I-I'm alright." Her vision dimmed darker, but she didn't know why. "Maybe I'm just tired." A surprise smile came on Aldra.

"That's a shock." She said looking at the priestess. "To think that The Warrior Priestess Tomoe would get tired." This gave her a look of 'what's that supposed to mean' on the priestess' face.

"Of course I can get tired! Don't talk about me like I'm some strange creature." She told Aldra alil angry about her statement. This only caused the former Queen of Gainos to laugh, which made everyone else laugh too. Juan was surprised however, who knew that, Aldra, would have such a cute laugh. She always seemed like a very serious person from start to finish. They headed out again, hoping that they'll find her. There was however, a figure following them with their unawareness, but Juan kept his hand on his gun, feeling the figure close by.

_"I hope to God that we find her..."_ He thought in his mind. He knew something would appear, and that something was gonna be eviler than Satan...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey guys, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. I know I am. Oh and I'm thinking of making a polls chart. So look forward to that, so LATERS!


	8. Chapter 8

Prolouge 4-2:

Back in the Continent where Juan's new family resides. Nyx was knitting, Naomi did the laundry, hanging them outside, but Echidna was outside training with Irma. The two were getting better and better, but in the end, the wild elf won the battle. "You're getting good. But you still have a long way to go, Little Kitten." Echidna giggled seeing her student on the ground panting from all the intense swordsmenship.

"I-I'm not done!" The Assassin's body was shaking from the bruises on her body, but she didn't care. She charged forth to her teacher, but Echidna jump over elegently, pushing Irma to the ground. Naomi flinched from it, seeing at how bad it had to hurt. The Assassin slammed her fist on the dirt very hard. "Dammit!" She cursed to herself. The elf sheathed her weapons, giving her student a hand. She took it wiping some dirt off her arm. "I guess that's it for today?" She asked with the Elf nodding.

"Come. We should bathe." They walked away from the backyard of the crops, entering the home they lived in. They walked upstairs to see the bath, taking their clothes off having no shame whatsoever. The bath was lovely, feeling calm and cool about it. "How long has it been since we bathed together?" The elf asked with the student thinking back.

She counted by her fingers, finally getting the answer. "When I was 16." She grabbed the soap, scrubbing her dark skin legs. "Do you think, Master Juan will come back?"

"Have no fear, Little one. He's my soon-to-be Husband." She was full of confidence at this, knowing Juan he always keeps a promise. She eyed the dark skin assassin and her body, seeing how sexy she was. "Why do you ask?"

The Assassin started blushing. "W-well, I'm in dept to him for saving my life! N-nothing else!" She looked away, giving Echidna the chance to grab her. The elf groped her breast, kissing the assassin's cheek giving her a crimson blush on her face. "E-Echidna?!"

"Are you SURE?" She slid her hand down Irma's stomach to her downpart. "Because when you're talking about him now, down here, you're really quite-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF THE WATER! IDIOT!" She interrupted her having the elf just giggle. After about 20 minutes, the Wild Elf opened the door having a loose fitting bath towel on that exposed her cleavage. The bottom of it almost exposed her crotch. "Y-you dirty..." Irma was on the ground blushing brightly, but she also looked paled. Like her soul was leaving her mouth.

"I'm not a Wild Elf for nothing." She winked at the student leaving her there. Irma got up only being angry at what she just experienced with Echidna. The elf was still in her bath towel drinking something out of a wineglass, looks like champange. She took a look at what Nyx was knitting, looks like a blanket for an infant. She smiled at this taking another sip of the champange.

Naomi came in with the laundry, wiping some sweat off. "Echinda!" She called the wild elf. "Can you help me?"

"I'm on my way, Honey." She stood up from her spot walking outside placing some sandles on. She placed the wet clothes on the rack feeling like she did a job well done. She entered the house so she could relax, but before she could sit in her chair, she heard a knock on the door. The Veteran Mercenary opened it to see that of soldiers there, holding banners. "Who might you be?"

"Is Juan The Renengade Swordsman here?" He asked him making the elf cautious of them. "We Request a favor."

"Sorry, but my love ain't home." She leaned to her right side on the doorway, having her arms crossed with her right leg behind her left, taking the pose of 'not giving a fuck' she learned from Juan. She remembered when they saw that of a challenger who was a noble, saying he could kick his ass, but in the end, Juan won with just a punch to his face. "What kind of request is this?" She asked them.

"Well since you're the Veteran Mercenary, we have no choice." He took out a bag of gold coins, not wanting to fight. "We are going to war against Vance Castle... That bastard Count..." The man in armor was enraged about what happened. What made him so upset, she didn't know why. "That's the amount of gold."

Echidna looked at the gold, this much could help them, she knew that. She took the gold, but didn't let leave the mans hand. "On one condition." She requested this. "No killing the innocent... I'd rather have my own blood spilled than others..." She had venom in her voice, looking at everyone giving a spine chiller look. "If you disobey this, I'll have your head... Do we have deal?"

He nodded his head with a gulp. "Deal..." He shook her hand, but little did she know, his fingers were crossed.

"I'll get my things." She walked upstairs to the bedroom seeing her armor, along with her pet snake. "Keltan. Let's go." She took off her bathrobe for Keltan to climb from her leg to her crotch. The snake covered it up with it's body, for Echidna to place her armor on her body again, along with her sword and shield. She walked down the stairs, but stopped at the door. "Irma."

The assassin showed in a split second. "What is it?" She asked, knowing her teacher was serious.

"Guard this house. Protect Nyx and Naomi." She walked out the door with Irma having a bow, Echidna had to make sure that this battle would not have any blood shed...

Hinomoto was different for them. Everywhere they went in Hinomoto was a deadend. They've come to a village crop to ask the question if they've seen a foreigner like Aldra, but they shook their heads saying sorry. They then went to that of some travellers, upstanding men at that. Juan went up to them, asking if they've met someone like Aldra. The two looked at Aldra for a moment but shook they're heads having the group sigh in disapointment, but Juan silently said 'fuck' in anger. They continued on their journey, finally seeing the Capital of Hinomoto! They crossed their fingers hoping they'll FINALLY find her here. The group entered the village to see that of a inn. Shizuka saw the Landlord talking to a person, must have been a traveling seller to inn, like re-stocking their shelves. Shizuka walked up to him, getting his attention. The kunoichi asked if the both of them if they've ever met a girl like Aldra. Foreign and not from around Hinomoto.

The answer they got was not good. The Landlord told them that he's never met a foreigner until now. Shizuka bowed in apologizing for wasting his time, but he forgave them. They walked away to another part of the city, it was foggy. They couldn't see a damn thing. "I'm very sorry." Tomoe was very sincere. "I thought a foreigner would stand out."

"But we couldn't find her..." Aldra hissed, just building so much rage in her body. "I hoped, but all my efforts are in vain! It's always been like that..." They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Tomoe looked at the former Queen. She saw her expression, misery, pain, anger, sadness. Juan started tighting up his fist, just hearing the stuff Aldra was saying was making him loose his patience. "If I have to keep feeling this way over and over, then what's the point in living?" She questioned this, with Shizuka frowning at Aldra's negativity.

"Aldra, you must not be discouraged!" Tomoe tried to cheer her up. "You have to have hope. I'll ask the Emporer myself, and then we'll find her for su-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She interrupted the priestess, having her step back. The white haired half-demon girl looked at the priestess with tears in her eyes. "As if you could understand my feelings!" She ran away from the group, into the fog. She didn't care where she ended up, nor what happens to her. Tomoe tried to reach out for her but was too late.

"Aldra!" She called out to her, but no success. Juan started running towards her, but stopped to look at Tomoe for a sec.

"I'll go after her!" He said running again into the fog. But both the Shrine Maiden and Kunoichi couldn't just stand there, so they followed him into the fog after Aldra. The Former Queen was walking through that of a valley area, seeing a big tree in front of her. She punched the tree causing some of the bark to fly off. She could only shed tears, not because of the punch, but because of how broken she feels...

"You're finally away from them..." A voice was behind her, she knew it was. It was revealed to be the younger twin of the Kouma Ninja. She could feel that there were many more with him, she had good senses. "Will you come with us?" He asked her.

Aldra grew a small sad smile on her face. One of lost hope. "You again?" Asked him in annoyance. She turned around to face many of them, seeing them smirk behind those masks. "Do whatever you want... My hope has already died out..." Flatly she put in those words. The leader knocked out Aldra, making her fall asleep on the ground. He ripped off a piece of her clothing, placing a folded piece of paper on top of it. The young leader stabbed the note as it penetrated the paper getting it stuck in the tree. He knew they were coming to find her. He picked up the former Queen, vanishing in a flash.

"Aldra!" Tomoe shouted to her. "Where are you?!"

"HEY! ALDRA!" Juan shouted too, trying to find her.

"Aldra, come out!" Shizuka shouted aswell. They were at a lost, thinking that they took a wrong path in the fog. But they weren't.

"Those are..." Tomoe ran up to the big tree to see black cloth with a note on top of it being stabbed by a kunai. The priestess took the projectile off, unfolding the piece of paper to read what it said. She didn't expect what it said however.. "The Capitals Eastern gate. Come to Kinjikyu..." Juan looked at the note along with Shizuka, having the two Hinomoto women angry by the symbol they saw. "The Kouma ninja?! Unforgiveable!" Tomoe was in anger.

"I don't remember the Kouma ever taking hostages..." Shizuka said remembering the time of her days as their leader. She couldn't believe something like this would happen. Juan grabbed the piece of paper from Tomoe's hands, looking at the symbol.

"East it is..." He said walking away, throwing the paper in the air. Juan pulled out both of his guns, shooting at the paper in anger. Shizuka and Tomoe covered their ears from the loud bangs, knowing Juan was mad now! The paper was in shreds, not wanting to see that symbol again.

"Let's hurry!" Shizuka ran passed the both of them, having Tomoe on her tail. Juan followed them to the East gate, hoping they would make in time! This place was BIG! They hoped for the best for this moment.

The Kinjikyu, somewhere a place where everyone is forbidden! Inside however was where Aldra was being tied up. Who was also inside with the Council of Hinomoto with the Kouma Ninja! They all eyed the beauty in front of them, their eyes filled with amazment, power, lust. "Good work.." The leader of the Council said to the younger twin, only smirking. "Now things can begin!"

Aldra began waking up from her sleep. She was astonished seeing the Council right in front of her, she sensed in her heart they were evil. "What is all this?!" She demanded answer right away, before she loosed her temper.

"One born from demons shall return to the demons, Aldra!" The leader said smirking. "but first thing first, will get rid of that meddlesome Warrior Priestess!"

"Don't speak nonsense!" She hissed at them with venom. "You can't kill Tomoe!" Aldra didn't like these guys, but her attention was now towards the violent fire. It was like something was coming out of it... The fire was put out by a dark being coming out of the flames...

**"It's been a long time... My darling, Aldra..."** The presence took form of a black aura demon, having spiked hair with red eyes. It had a red grin pointed at her. Aldra couldn't believe who it was...

"D-Delmore..." She didn't like the feeling. Delmore began rubbing her chin like a sexual predator. "H-How are you here?" The girl felt very uneasy of what's happening right in front of her eyes.

**"I was summoned of course... But now..."** The demon gropped her left breast.** "How about a reunion? For... Old... Times... Sake..."** Delmore spirit went into her body, giving her a shout of pain. She couldn't handle it after she got rid of him when Juan saved her. It felt like her whole flesh was being torn, her bones becoming crushed, her heart shattering to pieces. The ropes began to break, having the Council grin widely, but it was turned into a frown. They heard Aldra beginning to laugh, causing a bright light to blind the Council. They screamed in terror, seeing their bodies becoming statues! The leader of the Council took one more look at what he just released. Half of his head was sliced off horizontally, having blood spurt out of his head, with the top half still seeing the monster. The top part than also became a statue, with the other remains of it's body being sealed in stone. The only one safe was the younger twin hiding with a black cloth over him. He could now see as the light dimmed. He saw Aldra's figure, grinning at the moment...** "We have guest..."** Delmore said laughing sadisticly.

Outside of the temple is where the other were. Juan was on his knees, coughing up blood. "Juan! Are you alright?!" Shizuka asked him.

"Please! You must rest!" Tomoe wanted him better. This trip to the temple, he's been coughing up more blood when they got close to it. All the anger he's builded up when they got here by night time. Juan lifted up his head to show his eyes changed.

**"NO!** I'm alright..." They could tell it was happening again, but Juan felt strange._ "I don't... Feel Him anymore... Oh no..."_ He knew what this meant, as he ran passed the two, trying to catch up with him. He saw the entrance being guarded by the Kouma Ninja's but in one swipe, he was already at the top of the stairs with his sword out. All the remaining Kouma Ninja were shreded to pieces, causing a large blood stream flowing down the river. Tomoe couldn't believe what she saw, but she understood his reasons. They weren't human anymore... They were demons now... "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" He shouted loudly, but it didn't. "Damn you!" He swung his sword heavy, breaking the barrier causing the door to explode. Chips of wood bounced off of him, with Tomoe and Shizuka by his side. Shizuka was really amazed at how much strength he possessed, breaking a Kouma seal that strong... They all walked inside, preparing for an ambush.

"I admire all of you coming here..." Juan pointed his guns at the younger twin, shooting at him but he missed. He landed right in front of them, with Tomoe gripping her blade, Shizuka transforming her fingers to long very sharp talons. "What took you guys so long?" He mocked them, seeing Juan growling like a beast.

"Where is Aldra?! If you harmed her..!" She threathened him, but he just brushed it off.

"We wouldn't even so much as scratch an important guest..." They were confused at this. "Hinomoto is coming to a new age. The cabinent ministers think the Emporer can't govern Hinomoto anymore." He clenched his fist, showing them how powerful the future of the land would be. "And so we move on from the Emperor to a new Queen!" He laughed at them.

"Queen?" Shizuka was confused at this. "What the hell are you talking about?! The Emperor will always govern Hinomoto! Bastard!" She got in position to just kill him already.

"Not after this night..." He walked to the side not showing any form of harm. But they kept their eyes on him, seeing the younger twin leaning on the wall.

"Are you the ones...?" They knew that voice! They looked infront of them to see who's voice it was. "The ones foolish to** defy me?"** They couldn't believe who it was... In front of them stood Aldra herself, but she was in her armor when she was still Queen! Her body was normal still, but if she was like this, that only meant one thing. "I am the Queen of Demons, Aldra." She smirked at them.

"Aldra?!" Tomoe was confused at this. "If you're back like this..."

"Then that means The Snake is back!" Juan got in a defense position. "Come on out... DELMORE!" She shouted at Aldra, seeing her shadow appearing out of the ground. He grinned at them with a glowing red smile with his eyes glowing red too.

**"That's right... I've returned!"** He admitted only causing Juan to get even more angry.** "Shall we smash the flys? My beloved Aldra?"** He asked her, sticking her arm right in front of her. In her hand appeared the red large demon looking blade she once wielded!

"Don't give me orders!" She jumped in the air, giving one swing at them. It caused a large slash of demonic power to charge forth at them! They all dodged except for Juan, who just stood there.

"Juan!" Tomoe called out to him. Out of the dust and dirt of the power, a larger demonic power slash came from it, being shot directly at Aldra. She dodged it, becoming angry at what she just witnessed with her eyes.

"You thought you were the only one to learn any new tricks?" He asked them with a cocky tone. The smoke cleared up, showing Juan having the Nephilim sword in a reverse grip, seeing a red glow surrounding the blade. He returned his grip to normal position, smirking at Aldra. She only shot herself right at Juan, who dodged her in the nick of time. She impacted right into the entrance of the shrine, causing it to crumble. She came out of it with nothing, not a scratch on her.

"I'll teach you to not bow down!" She downward slashed at Juan who parried with an upward. In the moment, he changed his weapon to the lightning spear he uptained, thrusting towards the demon, but she dodged it! She kicked him hard right in the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"Aldra! Stop this!" Tomoe called out to her. "You mustn't let the Demon corrupt you!"

"Be quiet!" Aldra charged at her, having her feet glide through the air. A dark aura surrounded the Demon Queen, hitting Tomoe in the process. "You'll never understand how I feel..." She quietly told herself, slaming the priestess in a tree. She fell to the ground with Aldra pushing herself away from her.

"LADY TOMOE! JUAN!" Shizuka ran towards the Queen, but was stopped by the younger twin. Shizuka jumped back. "Damn you!"

"Sorry... But we got personal buisness...!" The two started fighting eachother, causing sparks to be born from the metal. Shizuka swiped his shirt, as he was about to slash the kunoichi downwards. But thanks to her new ability, she transformed the bottom half of her arms into blades, covering her head. They pushed eachother back. "My! My! My! You sure got a new way of fighting!" He admired it.

"Yeah, and it's gonna have you're blood on it!" She charged at him, jumping in the air to land a kick. Shizuka used the ability to make a blade come out of the bottom of her foot. The younger twin blocked it with his sword, having the two smirk at eachother. Aldra was still looking at the Priestess getting up slowing, thinking she just wanted to die.

"Evil has taken her heart, but she bears no sin..." Tomoe was wishing she could find a way to help her friend. She tried her best, gripping the sword to fight. "If I'm defeated here, then the Emperor, and Hinomoto... No..." She unsheathed her blade, with the beautiful light showing off the metal. She charged forth, with Aldra blocking her attacks.

"Decapitating Slash!" She kicked at Tomoe, but it was really pointed at her neck. Tomoe dodged it, jumping away from Aldra. "Minons!" The demons she called were the one with one eye ball, they all attacked at Tomoe, but were nothing but targets for Juan! The Nephilim shot all of them with ease, slashing down at Aldra with the spear now a scythe. Aldra dodged it, but Juan knew he wasn't done yet. He kicked Aldra right in her gut balancing on the scythes pole. He made the scythe dissapear, bringing back his Nephilim sword. Aldra got back up, with Delmore looking at them.

**"Juan, why don't you join us?"** Delmore asked him. The Nephilim could tell that he was planing something, no matter what.

"I'd rather become Elina's bitch than do that!" He snapped back at Delmore, making him only amused.

**"But Juan, you're like the family of me and Aldra... A brother."** He started to explain. **"Your blood carries that of a demon Juan... Come join us..."** He hoped he would join them.

Juan only smirked at them, laughing. "Now I get it. You want you're power back, right?" The Fallen Angel had to come clean now, giving a light laugh.

**"It looks like you found out..."** He only chuckled. **"No matter, all I have to do is drink some of your blood, and the seal will break..." **Juan began spinning his sword in his hand then grabbing it like he was bored.

"So, you want a piece of me. Literally." The Rebel smirked at the pair. "Alright than 'Bro', come and get it... If you can." He pointed his blade at the Fallen Angel, taunting him. They stared at eachother with intense eyes. Shizuka landed by Tomoe who was very exhausted from her fight, but the younger twin wasn't. He was behind the three, about to ambush them.

"All of you should just surrender and die..." He laughed at them but they wouldn't give in. Not to him, nor a Devil!

**"That's too bad... Time to finish them off, Aldra."** The Demon Queen opened her right eye, about to turn them into stone. Tomoe saw this, thinking fast at the moment by placing a paper seal on the ground. A yinyang symbol appeared under the three, having Shizuka smirk.

"Nice plan." She whispered to the Warrior Priestess. Aldra turned all of them to stone, but the younger twin didn't relize at the moment he too was becoming a statue. He begged and screamed for mercy, but it was too late. The Kouma Ninja was no more, they were done. The group of three were all in one big crystal, but it began to crack with Aldra's surprise. They were free now, causing Aldra to worry!

"You're still holding on?!" She questioned them. Aldra's still had her thrump card with her. "Secret Griever!" The shots of her crotch piece fired at them, having all of them block it. Tomoe felt woozy however.

_"It's happening again..."_ She thought in her mind. The priestess couldn't feel her body, seeing that her pants were cutted to ribbons, having her shirt now open revealing her chest. "Dang..."

"Tomoe!" Juan called out to her, but she could only see Aldra right in front of her. Delmore appeared all happy.

**"It seems you've been cursed by the Swamp Witch! How exciting.."** Her memories went back to the time on the ship, seeing a spirit placing her hand on Tomoe's eyes. She now knew what it meant. Aldra started walking forward, but Tomoe dropped down, she couldn't feel her legs move!

Juan still didn't give this fight up, as he walked towards Aldra too. But he was stopped by Tomoe, holding her katana out. Juan knew what she had to do. "I'll kill you!" Aldra started running towards the Priestess, about to kill her. Tomoe needed enough strength to stop her. The Warrior Priestess felt a hand in hers, seeing Shizuka smile at her giving a thumbs up. She transformed into a light, turning into a white katana. Juan took a defense position, like he was waiting for the right time to strike. The Priestess and Kunoichi felt that their souls were connecting, having Tomoe know she can win this. She closed her eyes, waiting for the right moment.

"NOW!" She parried Aldra's attack causing a bright light to appear! Aldra felt like time stood still, she was in a deep thought, surrounded by light.

_"What am I doing?"_ She asked herself, feeling guilty. _"I came to this remote island to find my sister with Tomoe... Came with Tomoe... Kill Tomoe?" _Her thoughts turned into a deep abyss of darkness, seeing Delmore's eyes.

_"That's right. Kill Tomoe... KILL JUAN!"_ He ordered her. Aldra felt like time was moving again. She stood still from the parry.

"I... I won't! I won't kill my friends!" She stabbed the ground fighting the darkness in her, but she felt like something was choking her. Delmore appeared, strangling the girl.

**"Now My beloved Aldra... If you don't do my orders... I'll get REALLY upset!" **He was choking the girl of her very life. Aldra's face began turning blue, worrying others.

HEY! DELMORE!" His attention was towards Juan, having his sword being surrounded by a pure heavenly light, with Tomoe by his side. Shizuka's spirit came out of the sword, pulling Delmore off Aldra. Tomoe launched a light blue slash at her, but it didn't hurt her, only freeing Aldra from the grasp of Delmore. Juan's heavenly light transformed into a red hellish light. "BACK TO HELL!" The nephilim jumped in the air, slashing downwards at the Devil.

**"Y-you do know... What you're doing?!"** He smirked at him. Delmore began thinking what Juan was doing was very stupid. He was sending him to the depth of Hell, but he would only come back.

"I do... I have no regret..." They looked at eachother, feeling their rage to eachother just by looking in their eyes. "This is between me and you..."

**"See you soon... 'Brother'..." **Delmore vanished into the night dissapearing from them. Aldra was now free. The Demon armor vanished into specs of light, along with her sword. She fainted on the spot, having Juan catch her in his right arm. He placed her down on the grass, for her to rest for a while. Some of the specs of light returned, to cover up Aldra in her nun clothes.

Shizuka spirit went back to the sword, transforming back into a human. Tomoe ran up to Aldra's body, for her to feel that she was resting. She sighed in relief. "Is he gone?" Shizuka asked.

"No... He's still out there..." He looked up at the moon. "But I know where he is..." He began walking away from them. Shizuka only ran up to the Nephilim to grab him by the shoulder.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Shizuka caught him. "Let me come with you."

"No. I don't want anyone envolved in this fight..." He didn't look at her. She knew he was serious about this. "You and Tomoe stay here with Aldra. I'll be going."

"To where?" The kunoichi was confused. Juan stopped in his place, looking at Shizuka with his eyes red.

"To Hell..." He started running from them, to see a portal made by heaven to appear in front of Juan. He could feel that his Aunt, The Head Angel, wanted him to go, knowing that it was personal now. It was a one way ticket to the Swamp... Where he also needed to talk to someone there. "Time to end this!" He entered the potal for it to close. Tomoe and Shizuka wished him good luck...

TO BE CONTINUED!

This is it! THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN JUAN AND DELMORE! I'm sorry if I'm making this prolouge really long, I just want it to be something great! And I want to give that to you guys! And don't worry, the prolouge will continue in another couple of chapters, because I want to get them all done! I'm doing my very best and I hope you guys will support me all the way through! Thank you everyone! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright guys, just REAL quick. There are going to be many songs that I felt fit the time of the place. So, yeah. You can choose a song or play a different one... Blah blah blah... Let's just move on.**_

Chapter 9: Danza del Nephilim y Demonio. Juan vs Delmore

The Swamp, home of the Swamp Witch and Melona, but it was still destroyed with minimal repair. Melona was with Airi, sitting in the springs relaxing from helping the Swamp Witch repairing the land. "Oh man... I'm exhausted..." The slime said slipping in the water. "It's been nothing but work, work, work."

"Well we're gonna have to deal with it for a while..." Airi even felt exhausted, and she was a maid among maids! She couldn't believe how much work the both of them had to do to clean the Swamp up. "To think, that the Angel could do so much damage..."

"It's mind blowing..." They stopped the conversation, with the both of them sighing in disbelief, sinking into the water to forget all about it. The Swamp was devastatingly destroyed by the fight Nanael caused, but thanks to Melona's lover, he stopped her. Only thing that wasn't in pieces now was just a piece of ground in the swamp that looked untouched. A portal of light opened up for Juan to jump out of it, sliding on the ground to stop. He stood there seeing the damage from Nanael's darkness.

"My God..."

**"There is no God here..."** Juan unsheathed his blade to swing to the left with both hands, making a spin to block an attack from a Fallen Angel. **"You've arrived..."** Delmore, he was in the flesh and blood of his body, using Aldra's red sword. It was actually his from the very beginning.

"Yeah, and now, I'm gonna kick you're ass!" He pushed the Fallen Angel far, for Juan to jump high in the air, slashing down at the demon. Delmore dodged in the time, slashing the red Demon Blade from his right at the Nephilim to only cut his cheek. They jumped away from eachother, gazing into eachothers eyes. "How? How can you have you're body back?!"

The Fallen Angel laughed, making Juan thinking he was an idiot. **"Juan, we're in the Swamp Witches domain. Meaning; we're also near the Gate to the Demon World!"** Juan couldn't believe it, only simply charging forth colliding his sword with Delmores for sparks to fly. **"With so many demonic souls here, their energy gives me my power! Also giving me my body!"** A spiral of black energy covered the both of them, having Juans body feel like it was burning! It felt terrible!** "You feel it don't you?"** Delmore smirked.** "Those abilities are taking control... Unleash it..." **He whispered in his ear.

Juan felt sick to his stomach! So much hate, anger, rage was going through him. His eyes changed from normal to demon, over and over. His hair was getting more longer, his jacket began feeling heavy with it growing... The spiral covered the both of them, forming a black pillar, sealing the both of them.

Melona was still in the bath, taking a snooze for a break. The water felt so good, like she could stay there forever. Unforunately she woke up streching her arms out. "Oh man... I was having a good dream too..." She said to see Airi wasn't there anymore, but in a tree having only her underwear on with her hair loose. The slime looked at the water for a sec, for her hands to take control of themselves. They went to her lower body, for Melona to blush brightly. "The dream felt so real... Juan..." She began moaning abit (HAHA! Ecchi FTW!) remembering her dream. It was her, Echidna, Leina and Risty all in bed having the night time of their lives. She looked up in the sky to moan loudly, but only to see something unusal. She saw a tall black pillar, something that didn't look good. The Assassin exited out of the baths to awake the maid. "Airi! Get up!"

"Melona?" The Maid questioned tiredly, rubbing her eye to see her friend naked. "Oh you're awake... And nude." She looked down below to see her _***MEOW***_, giving a sigh in disbelief. "Can you at LEAST have the slightest of modesty?" She asked her for Melona to be impatient.

"No time for that! Look!" She pointed in front of them, for Airi to be surprised by the black pillar.

"W-what is that?!" Airi made her clothes appear, grabbing her scythe to be prepared. Melona made the right hand that covered her breast into the pink sword she wields. She covered herself up with the clothes she wore, having the two run at the pillar. They saw it up close, not looking dangerous at all. Melona morphed to goo, sneaking up on it to transform back to her body placing her ear on it. She listened closely, feeling two hearts beat. One sped up faster and faster like it was going to pop! In one moment, the opposite side of the pillar was shattered, for Melona looking to see someone fly out. The pillar vanished for her to see a siloute of a man breathing hard with his left fist infront of him. The person showed to be Juan, having Melona happy to see him.

"Juan!" Melona got his attention, but he grabbed the slime bridal style carrying her somewhere else. She was back with Airi, by a place so they couldn't be found. "Juan? What's goin-" The Nephilim interrupted her, by kissing her forcefully but she enjoyed it. She let it happen, feeling his tongue playing with hers. They stopped for the saliva string to fall.

"Stay here!" He said to them, for he ran back to the spot where his sword was on the ground. He did a baseball slide to grab it, having Delmore jumping from the crashed part of where he was, slashing down at the Nephilim. Juan blocked it in time with his sword, having a good close look at the angry look Delmore had. "Get..." He kicked the Fallen Angel on the stomach, making him stunned. "OFF!" He pushed him away, for Juan to get up seeing Delmore land far from him.

The girls who were hiding saw who he was taking on. "D-Delmore?" Airi was speechless! She couldn't believe to see him again in his body! She couldn't move... like the battle they were having made everyone loose their power. She looked at Melona who had her bangs covering her eyes. Her teeth were sharp, having her hair sticks up alil! "M-Melona?" She asked to see if it was her, only seeing Melona's eyes alot more different than the clover pupils she had. They were blood red color with demon eyes, having the slime charge forth at inhuman speed! She stabbed the demon right in the heart, but it did nothing!

**"Fool..."** He punched Melona right her cheek, sending her flying back at Airi. She grabbed her, but it hurt! Melona was back to normal, fainted from the hit. **"How pathetic... I should eat you now and get it over with..."** He walked over to the two for Airi to be scared. She could feel the tears pour down her face, feeling like she was about to urinate herself. In one flash, Juan was right in front of him having eyes of a beast. He slashed from his right hand, from the left to right cutting Delmore on his chest also pushing him away at that.

"Don't you dare touch them!" He said having his eyes red with his hair black again. "This is between you and me! No one else!" Delmore got up, having the large cut on him, but it healed along with his clothes reforming.

**"Fine than..."** He held his sword in a tight grip, for the both of them to be ready to attack. They both ran at eachother at the same time, getting closer and closer, but something didn't feel right. They slashed at the same time, but instead of eachother, it was something else. Two black demons with red eyes having monstrous teeth were stood till, turning to black smoke. Out of nowhere, the two were in a circle, being surrounded by a hordes of the demons. They were in many shapes and sizes, having different designs. Some were with weapons, some were without. Some had armor, some didn't. Both Juan and Delmore were back to back, gripping their swords infront of them. **"W-what is this?!" **The Fallen Angel questioned.

"Friends of yours?!" Juan asked, sweating abit with how many their were.

**"No... They are not with me... Unless..."** They two heard a voice beginning to laugh, sounding evil, feminene, and SEXY! The Fallen Angel smirked.** "It's been too long..."**

**"Yes it has... Delmore..."** A white spirit with ref lips appeared having a black hooded rigged cloak to cover her face. **"Who knew that you would fight here..."** The Swamp Witch looked at Delmore then at Juan. **"I see you also brought the famous Demon Hunter Micheal's son here too... How nice."**

"So you're the Swamp Witch, huh?" He asked her getting a nod. "Good..." Juan jumped right at her, about to kill the Witch. However, one of the black demon clawed at him, forcing the Nephilim to fall back right to Delmore's side landing on his legs. "You evil monster!"

**"Flattery won't get you anywhere but my bed..."** She said raising her arm. **"DESTROY THEM! I MUST GAIN POWER!"** The Swamp Witch dissapeared from them, having the other black demons walk up slowly to them. The two were again back to back, surrounded by a horde of them.

"Hey Delmore...?"

**"What is it?"**

_**-Play Sinster Shadows, or The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts 2-**_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The Nephilim smirked with the Fallen Angel smirking aswell.

**"This does not deserve to be our main event now... does it?"** He asked him for the Nephilim to grip his sword tightly, getting in position.

"First this... THEN we kill each other later..."

**"Most agreed..."** Both of them looked around, examing the horde they had arround them. They ran in the direction they were facing, slashing at 3 demons in front of them. A large demon was about to pierce Juan from above, but he managed to dodge on time with the demons claws digging into the ground. He slashed its head off with ease, but also kicked it away from his along with many others. Delmore was quick yet strong, swiping the air making a huge dark blade killing many, but not all. A knight looking black demon was about to swipe him diagonally, but the Fallen Angel spun around quick to block the abyss colored blade. He pushed him off, yet the knight made a strong attack about to slice his legs off, but he wasn't there. Delmore was in the sky doing a back flip getting in position to attack. He held out the demon sword he wields, slashing down at the knight demon for it to be now in half. It feel on the ground turning into black smoke.

Juan was in some trouble, but he wouldn't give up. The Nephilm threw his sword up in the sky, spinning rapidly that made the demons get their attention. A loud bang was heard by them, seeing Juan having his pistol out. "Let's go, you bastards!" He called them out, charging at him, but Juan began shooting at them before they could hit him. He fired in many directions getting one head shot after another, but then a larger one came out. It was a beast at that! It roared loudly, right in Juans face yet he didn't flinch, just smirk. He snapped his fingers with his sword finally landing, but it pierced the demons head showing a dark purple blood spewing out. It was finished when Delmore sliced it in half, now turning into black smoke. "I'm having fun." Juan said grabbing his sword.

**"I feel the same." **Delmore said, jumping over Juan slashing a demon for the Nephilim to make his pistol into a shotgun, shooting one right in the head that was about to kill Delmore. They charged in again, killing many with their blood spewing everywhere now! Some of the blood created newer ones, like a group of centaur like shadow demons appeared. They had red eyes, having black sharp teeth roaring for a fight. They charged in at the two, with them charging in as well. They were so closed to them, but they jumped over the centaur like beings, having Juan riding one now. He made the centaur listen to him, charging in at the horde of demons.

"Yippie ki yay mother fuckers!" He yelled with a grin. He made a light appear in his left hand, having the lightning spear turn into a scythe. He threw it as haard as he could, having the weapon spin like a boomerang! It did become a boomerang! He sliced off many of the demons heads, returning back to Juans hands. He jumped off the centaur demon, not before shooting it in the head on boths sides. The centaur crashed into many of the others, turning into black smoke.

Delmore was doing great. He slashed many with ease, but finally spinning his blade rapidly killing so much in his path. A group of flying demons now appeared from the purple blood, looking like wyverns that flew with great speed. They looked at Delmore with eyes of a hawk, opeing their mouth to shoot a black fireball! He jumped away from the blast, but there was still many more coming. He jumped up to the sky, grabbing one by it's feet, climbing on top of one wyvern like demon. It was now in his control, giving the Fallen Angel a smile on his face. He chased the other wyverns, shooting them down. **"FIRE!"** He ordered the wyvern he rode on, shooting down another demon where it flew, yet now he was the one in trouble, for the wyvern he rode was shot in the wing by another wyvern. He jumped off of it, getting close to the one that almost killed him, slicing it in half. He landed on the ground having the wyvern turn to black smoke in the sky.

_**-MUSIC ENDS HERE-**_

There was only a few left now, making it more easy. However, all of the demons were looking as if they were being sucked into the ground, seeing black shadows going around the place like crazy! They all went to one spot, combining into one huge shadow! A hand pop out of the ground, it was big...

_**-The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus playes here, or anything else from it-**_

Out of the shadow came out a giant, taller than anyone they have seen except the Giant Snake Demon Juan faced back then. "Now that's a monster!"

**"Agreed. But now's not the time to get excited." **The Fallen Angel told him, having the two looking at the tall giant in front of them. It was in armor, looking like it was made of obsdian. It's helmet had two horn coming out, covering the back and the it's top half of the demons face. It's teeth were like all the others, sharp and black, but blood red colored saliva was on them aswell, giving it intimidation. It's chest plate only covered little, having gauntlets that looked similar to Juan but were made of old stone or obsidian. The legs were also covered with legs guards, also being made of stone or obsidian. The weapon it had in it's hand was a giant sword being made of the same material it's armor was made, looking VERY heavy to wield if it was normal size.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Juan asked the Fallen Angel, but at the spot of where Airi and Melona were they were scared to hell to see the being in front of them.

Melona gripped the maids shirt tightly in fear, but Airi grabbed her friends hand. They held eachothers hand, squeezing them tightly. "She's THAT mad...?" Melona asked herself seeing the giant demon that looked like it was made from so long ago.

"It's a..." Airi tried to speak but couldn't.

**"A Colossi..."** Delmore was smirking, but also nervous about the forgotten beast that was in front of him. (Yep you know what I'm referencing here.) **"Now this might be a challenge...!"**

"You're telling me!" Juan said excited about the beast infront of him. "But I'm pretty sure it's nothing the both of us can't handle..."

**"Perhaps you're right... Now then..."** They charged in at fast paced, with the colossi swinging down his mighty sword at the ground at them but simply dodged it, but when it hit, it made it almost an earthquake! Juan and Delmore jumped to the sky, for Juan to land on it's sword, Delmore still in the sky with black angel wings on his back. Juan ran up the obsidian made blade, slashing it to break the sword, only doing minimal damage. The colossi raised his sword fast, causing the Rebel to be flinged on to it's armor. Delmore charged at it, slashing at it's arm. It sprayed dark purple to black ink like blood out.

It roared in pain, swinging it's sword at Delmore for him to dodge. It kept swinging, but Delmore dodged all attacks. As it was almost about to hit Delmore though, it shrieked in pain, because on his back was Juan climbing up the Colossi's armor, shooting him in many vulenrable spots on his back. He was now at the top of his back, morphing both of his guns into one powerful looking sniper rifle. "Alright big guy! Doctor Juan is in the house, now say AHH!" He fired multiple times into it's back where it's spinal cord should be, but it still stood there screaming in pain. The Colossi used it's unarmed hand to slam it's palm on Juan, but he dodged it on time. He was up over by the head, seeing the weakpoint there! It looked like a purple heart, pulsing wildly in a hole were the armor didn't cover. He guessed no one would aim there since it's so high up! He landed on the ground with Delmore landing by him. "I saw it! The tip top of his head!"

**"Very well! Shall we finish this off?!"**

"I go high!"

**"And I go low!"** The Fallen Angel stood in a position, ready to look like he was about to parry the blow. Juan jumped as high as he could, almost reaching the head. Delmore's blade started brightening with a dark blue color, having Juan's sword glow with a dark red color. Juan had to land on it's armor piece, jumping again to get higher air, seeing the purple heart like organ on it's head. He was falling at a high pace, getting his sword ready! It hit! Right on the mark! The Colossi demon roared in pain, getting Delmores eyes widen. **"NOW!"** He ran at the giant black demon, slashing from under between it's legs getting to the top of it's head. Juan saw Delmore coming by, jumping off of it's head with a flip, landing on the ground perfectly. Delmore finally reached the end, spinning backwards to the ground landing perfectly to Juan.

_**-Music fades...-**_

In one second, it's body began to seperate in half, showing its dark purple flesh to them. Seeing the actually was still hole for some reason, but they knew how to fix that. Juan slashed the air, upwards but a large red energy shot out of it, slashing the heart in half now. The Colossi fell in seperate parts, dissapearing in black smoke. Melona, Airi and The Swamp Witch were amazed to see such power in these enemies if they worked together. "That's amazing..." Melona said seeing her husband taking down a Colossi even if he had to work with Delmore to do it.

"Well... Now that THAT'S taken care of..." The two looked at eachother for a sec, not before clashing swords. They started running in the same direction, still clashing swords with eachother. "I guess it's time for the main event!"

**"Indeed! Now, let us begin!"** Delmore jumped away from him, landing right in the portal to the demon world. Juan stopped at the edge of the portal, seeing the dark blood whirlpool in front of him. Melona looked at what he was going to do, taking a step closer. Melona ran up to him, seeing him fall in, but he stopped by Melona who was crying.

"Don't... Please don't..." She said pulling him up. Melona hugged him, but she was still crying in his shirt. "You won't be able to come out of there... Don't do it... Please..." She pleaded and pleaded him so many times. Juan softly lifted up her head slowly, seeing her tears made him feel guilty. He kissed her softly, something so gentle to calm her down. She felt something being tied behind her neck, seeing the necklace he carried with him. "Juan?"

"I'll come back to you... and everyone else." He placed his head on hers, kissing it. He held her again tightly, kissing her cheek now. "I promise." She released him from her grasp, seeing him jump into the center of the whirlpool. Melona held on to the necklace, praying for him to come back. Airi walked up to her, seeing her friend... They kept watched of the whirlpool, feeling their power in the center...

**"This fight should be good..."** The Swamp Witch above the two, high in the sky to see the center of the whirlpool. She snapped her fingers, causing orbs in the sky to appear, but they were dark... It started to glow however, showing something... The fight would be broadcasted to everywhere... A battle of kings...

It was cold... Dark... So much evil was here... "This is the demon world?" He asked himself seeing the bottom of the whirlpool. He felt his Devil form triggering off and on at times, but he remained human. He saw Delmore, falling in front of him, but he caught up to the Fallen Angel, falling through the portal landing in a violently flowing shallow river. The place they were at had broken pillars like an ancient gate with a waterfall at the edge of the entrance where the water was flowing, seeing the black sky with demons flying. The black sky had blood red clouds, seeing some auroras there too. This was the Entrance to the Demon World...

The two looked at eachother with anger, excitement, a score to settle.

_**-Vergil battle 3 plays here, or not and just keep reading for other choices-**_

**"Time to settle the score..."**

"It's all come down to this..."

**"Yes it has..." **They began circling around each other, Delmore had his sword on guard but Juan didn't.

"I've come to relize something, Delmore. You and I are the same, but your kind of freedom is meant for chaos and hurting the innocent..." He said to the Fallen Angel, only getting him angry.

**"SILENCE!"** The Fallen Angel ran at the Nephilm, slashing down at him, but Juan caught the blade with his left hand and slashing down at Delmore but he caught his blade with his left hand too. The two enemies gazed into eachothers eyes, filling the aura of the battle with darkness.

"We are both Rebels to the core... Both of us have that in our blood!" He began to push him back, but Delmore was fighting it. "But more importantly, our SOULS!" They pushed eachother back far away from the spot. "And now, my soul, is saying it wants to STOP YOU!" The Nephilim shouted at the Fallen Angel, for him to only laugh at his statement.

**"I'm sorry, but our souls are very different, Juan."** He cleched his fist tightly, seeing his blood dripping down from it. "I. WILL. Bring Paradise to this world..." He stated with much power in his voice. Juan just simply glared at him.

"And we're supposed to be, "Brothers"?" He asked him, giving the Fallen Angel a smirk.

**"Brothers."** He was ready to kill the Nephilm that stood in front of him.** "Right..."** He smirked at him, ready for the fight to begin.

_**-If you already played the song at the start of the fight, than don't read this. It has to be this way from Metal Gear Rising, or Vergil's theme from UMVC3 or anything else! it's your choice my friend-**_

They ran at eachother, having Juan slash down at him, with Delmore slashing up. When the swords touched the water around them made a huge splash! They pushed eachother off, giving Juan the time to pull out his pistols. He fried rapidly at the Fallen Angel, only dodging every bullet he shot. Delmore got near the Nephilm, punching him square in the face! Juan was sent to the back of the cave, yet he stabbed the ground with his sword to stop him from going any futher. He could see Delmore running up to him, having the Nephilim staying calm and still for the moment. The Fallen Angel was near him now, about to take his head off, but in time, Juan blocked the blade with his sword. He swiped at Delmore, cutting his shirt with leaving a cut on his chest aswell.

Delmore jumped away, smirking at him. He slashed the air in one swipe, releasing an evil energy blade at him. Juan was hit, making him being pushed back, but he got up. No way was he gonna give in! He pointed his sword at him, standing still for a moment, but in a flash at blinding speed, he rammed his sword right into the Fallen Angel, but he blocked it with his Demon Sword. Juan punched Delmore right in the gut, kicking him in the face aswell. He sended the Demon flying to the other side, but regained his balance. The Fallen Angel slammed the blade onto the ground, summoning many swords made of dark energy. He pointed his finger at Juan, making them projectiles to kill him, but he pulled out his pistols at the last second. He shot them all, now looking at Delmore was had a grin.

**"You're going down..."** The Fallen Angel said, surrounding himself in an orb of black energy. The orb dissapeared, showing Delmore in a whole new form, like a Devil... His coat was now more harder looking like a reptiles, the red shirt was also more reptilian looking, having golden cracks on it. His hands were now very sharp claws looking like they fused with his coat... His pants and shoes were now fused together too, having his feet into three large sharp looking claws. His face was more evil looking, his skin a dark grey, having sharp teeth that look like they could cut through solid bone. Delmores hair was now a silver-teal metal spike, even the large bang that covered his right eye was now a metal spike. Juan looked into his left eye, seeing as it was still the same.

"Let's rock..." Juan stabbed the ground, forming the black pillar around him... The pillar fainted, showing Juan in his 2nd Devil Form he used in Gainos when he was fighting the shadow Delmore made. They began calmly circling around eachother, like they were about to fight, yet something strange happened... The water began to seperate where they circles around, like there was something in the way... As they kept walking around, an image of them clashing swords came up but dissapeared. It happened again, and again, and again! That's when many of the images showed up with the two in different clashing swords poses started appearing... The final one was the circling ones finally clashing swords with eachother now, having the water that was surrounding them now flowing straight Fallen Angel moved his sword up for Juan to become open, getting a cut out of him in the process. The Nephilim moved away, looking at the large cut on his chest then looking at Delmore who was about to make an attack...

This now had to be it, otherwise this isn't going to end well... They were far away from eachother, feeling their aura growing higher than ever! The Fallen Angel started slashing very fast like it was a second! As he sliced the air many times, orbs of darkness appeared everywhere! Juan started running to the Fallen Angel, just BEARLY dodging the orbs of darkness Delmore created. He was close enough, cutting down at Delmore who got a clean cut on his chest but he didn't stop there. He started stabbing Delmore a million times like lightning! It ended with Juan slashing up with his sword that caused the Fallen Angel to be sent flying away from him. The Fallen Angel landed on the ground, on his knees in pain.

_**-Music stops-**_

Both of their bodies started to be covered in lightning, changing them back to normal with a instant flash. **"Am I... Being defeated?"** Delmore asked him, not knowing why! They were in the demon world now, which meant he was invincible from all the demonic souls, but it seemed like when fighting Juan, it seems like those rules don't apply.

"Is that all you can do?" Juan asked the Fallen Angel with a cocky tone. "Come on! GET UP! You can do better than that!" The Nephilim wanted the fight to last abit more longer, he felt the fight was way too short. Delmore stood up from the ground in pain, still smirking.

**"Don't push your luck Juan... You just might regret it..."** The Fallen Angel warned him.

"Let's finish this Delmore... This is where I stop you... By all means, even killing you..." They looked into eachothers eyes at first, staying calm. They charged in at eachothers, shouting with screams of warriors! Delmore was about to slash down, but Juan had other plans! Delmore sliced down, thinking he got Juan, but he didn't! He sliced him through the stomach, having the Fallen Angel being stunned by the attack he was given. He coughed up his blood, letting go of his Demon Sword for it to stab the ground. He tryed to heal the wound, but it was taking way too long, causing him to curse at himself. Juan turned to look at him, having Delmore to look at him back with blood dripping from the edge of his mouth.

Juan charged at him, with all force, he stabbed him straight through the heart. He kept pushing the blade deeper until Delmores chest hit the grip. The two were close enough to talk one last time. **"I see... I am defeated... By a Nephilim at that..."** He said losing so much blood he had left. **"Still, even though you have defeated me, you're still a Devil because of my blood inside you..."** Delmore felt his arms becoming lifeless strings, feeling his body becoming heavy.** "Even when I'm dead... You'll still know that you're parents won't becoming back... You'll be lost in thought, crying over everything you've done... Was for nothing at all..." **His grin was wide, Juan could tell... **"You'll be the first Devil to cry..."**

Juan only smirked at him. "To you... I'm a devil, but to me I'm just another human." He said to the Fallen Angel getting him confused. "I will cry, but they won't be because of sadness or anything like that... It's because I was able to give people the TRUE freedom they deserve..." Delmore only got more angry at his response. "And besides... I don't think you know this... But..." He began to whisper in the Fallen Angels left ear, saying only this. "Devils never cry... Tears are a gift only humans have..." He pushed the blade forward into Delmores chest, causing his body to perish in bright purple light to form out of his body. He dissapeared from his sight... That was that... Delmore was now finally gone... Juan looked down for a bit, smiling at what just happened. He gave a tear, not for sadness, but for joy that it was over... The nightmare was done, he can finally go home.

He turned around, seeing the Demon Sword Delmore once wielded, picking it up with his left hand. He sheathed his Nephilim sword, now only having the Demon Sword in his hands. Juan took a deep breath, getting in position to use the sword. He moved his right leg forward, slashing straight up in the air to release a black energy blade made from the sword. He started rapidly slashing in many directions, releasing more and more, but why was he doing it? In front of him, he was making a path up to the place where he needed to be. He needed one more hit to do it. He charged up the slash, having a black energy surrounding it. He did one slash, causing it to make a large black sphere to appear. It made all the pieces of stone into a path for him to get back, jumping from one to another, he made it back to the Swamp. Juan looked at the demon sword, having it dissapear in a purple light, gain a new weapon to have.

**"How very entertaining..."** The Swamp Witch said from inside a pitch black dark room, sitting on a throne fitting her. She snapped her fingers, causing the black orbs to dissapear. These black orbs were actually brodcasting the fight between the two. Everywhere around the world, everyone saw the battle between the two. It was a battle of the ages...

Juan looked around to see Melona waving at him. He smiled at her, walking over to his lover who was running to him instead. She glombed the Nephilim, having him hold her closely. She handed him his necklace back, tying it back on his neck. "Welcome back..."

"Yeah... I'm here..." He said kissing the pink girl in front of him. He knew that out there, he still had some places to be. He needed to continue this journey...

On the outskirts of the Swamp, Juan was waving good bye to Melona and Airi. They saw the Rebel leave, knowing that he needed to be somewhere still, but he needed to know on how to get to Hinomoto again. Shizuka and Tomoe were still there. He kept walking, not until a portal opened in front of him! It was the same one he used to get to the Swamp, he thought it wasn't possible. Until Shizuka shot out of the portal to land on Juan. His head was right in her breast, causing him to blush. "S-Shizuka?!"

"Hey there muffin cake!" Shizuka said smiling at him, getting off of Juan. "Oh man you're Aunty is really amazing!"

"My Aunt? The Head Angel?"

"Yeah! She opened up this portal for me so we can be together again!" She hugged the Rebel tightly, having him smile. "Sadly Tomoe and Aldra didn't come. They'll still be in Hinomoto for a while."

"I see. Well at least we can still travel again."

"Yeah!" Shizuka was excited for the journey to continue. They walked along the path to the forest, where Allyene and Nowa were. He wanted to see how they were doing first, hoping to know that they were okay. Juan and Shizuka wouldn't know until they find out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

SWEET! SO AWESOME! I just mixed Shadow of the Colossus with Devil May Cry! I'm either a badass or an idiot, either way works for me! :D Don't worry guys, I know the prolouge seems like it just ended but there is still more to come. Remember how I left out Beautiful Fighters 1 and 2? Well those will be pieced together again. You see, I had someone ask me why the prolouge was so long, well I answered it but to the others who want to know, well here's the answer.

The reason I'm doing this very long, is because I want this story to be put in pieces. You see, it's like a video games series. The game series starts off with the first game, the protagonist knows everything and everyone which made me think, "Hey that guy must be the town star" and stuff like that. Than he goes off does some cool things fights the antagonist and everyone lives happily ever after. BUT WAIT! There's no back story, no profile or anything about what you just played, so in order for the Creator of the game reading all the stuff the people who played it, He/She must make another game, but the protagonist, has a change of life or personality and it seems the game takes a place in the Past or Future or a different state giving NOTHING of detail of How or Why. Example : Jolly to Desperate or Care-free cool guy to Tightwad asshole. So that's what made me mad when I played these kinds of games or watched a series of anime. They NEVER tell what happened unless they release a book that NO ONE ever hears about, but little of fans do. That's why I'm making the prolouge long because I want to get AS MUCH detail of happened before all of Rebellion.

I hope the answer satisfies your question, now please, shall we move on?!

Now before we go, shall we look at the poll? As it turns out, Airi won. Sorry Margaret Moonlight, I guess you can't win over a wraith. Anyway, I'll make a new poll for you guys, and it's gonna be awesome. It should be out now on my profile, if not, let me know. Oh and I'm gonna have a picture of this. And I want to know what would it be, but you're gonna have to tell me through PM or through your review. Now what would you want the profile pic to be? Rage guy, some dude shouting (since my name is hollardude and... it has something to do with shouting...) or one of Araragi's rape faces in the Monogatari series? You're choice, so let me know. Now then, I'm gonna go do some more work! LATERES! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion with the Elves. A monster is in the sea!

The Battle was fierce of what everyone saw around the capital. The battle between Juan and Delmore was like something no one has ever seen before until now. "Amazing..." The Leader of the Rebellion Troops against the Vance family said amazed at Juan's skill.

"That's my hubby for you!" Echidna smiled at the orb, seeing it disappear without a trace. She knew the Swamp Witch was projecting it. "Anyway, we should be close."

"Yes. The Castle should only be about an hour ahead." The leader said to the Wild Elf, having hatred in his voice. Echidna could tell...

The Capital was seeing what everyone else was seeing. Claudette was on the balcony, seeing the citizen cheering for the victory he had gained. The Queen smiled, seeing him finally win the fight. She walked back inside, seeing the guards in their position, the maids giving food to them. She even saw a maid and a guardsmen talking. She could easily see that they were actually lovers. Most Queens would get on them, but she let it slide, for today was a happy day. The Queen sat on her throne, looking at all the guardsmen and the Assassin's of the Fang. "My Queen?" An assistant came by with a scroll in her hands.

"Yes? What is it?" Claudette asked her.

"Well, it time for the knights-in-training session." The Assistant gave Claudette the scroll, for her to open it up. She saw the list of names, hoping that they have potential for a knight.

"Very well. Let us begin!" The Queen said for the doors to open seeing many of the children around 12 or 14. This should be interesting.

In the open road, two elves were riding a cart to their way home. "WOW! Amazing!" A teenage elf said, looking up at the sky. She saw the black orb, but it disappeared without a trace. "Did you see that Captain?" Nowa asked the Combat Instructor. She was also watching, the fight.

"I'm impressed that such a thing like that could happen." She said very impressed by the fight. For Delmore to be defeated in the Demon World, amazing. "But his sloppiness in swordsmenship was very disappointing at the start. Those two weapons through, he used them perfectly." Alleyne calculated everything of the fight. "80 points." She said to herself, getting a laugh from Nowa. "What's so funny, Nowa?"

"Nothing. Just..." She looked up in the sky, still having that kiddish smile she had on eversince Alleyne found her.

"Just?" The Combat Instructor was questioned.

"I've never seen you so in love with him, Captain." Nowa giggled, causing Alleyne to blush brightly. There was that night they spended... The night when they found him injured. He was reckless, clueless in the beginning, a fool, but he made all that turn to something great. Alleyne placed her hand on her heart, hearing her pulse becoming louder.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Alleyne asked her student, looking the other way. "Well... He is a very strong friend... And he did defeat The Fallen Angel in the Demon World..." Alleyne was still blushing, getting a poke on one of her cheek from Nowa. It startled the Elf, making her look cute. "N-Nowa! 5 points!"

"Ehhh?! Why?!" Nowa whined about it. The two arrived at their destination point, it wasn't the Elven Forest but the Sea. "Wow! So big!" Nowa said like a kid in a candy store. Alleyne made a promise to the half elf, showing her the world. That is what Nowa wished for. They exited out of the cart getting a close up. Nowa however started running toward a cliff, stripping her clothing off. Alleyne was glad the cart took off before that happened. Nowa jumped off a cliff into the Big Blue with Ruu falling beside her. They landed making a splash that even in the mountains you could here! Alleyne ran up to the edge of the cliff seeing her student alive and well. "Captain! It's amazing!"

"You fool! Why would you strip off your clothes?" The elf asked her student. "You could have at least stretched first." She planted her pal on her face, not believing that she was THIS reckless.

"Captain! The water is salty! It's amazing!" Nowa changed the subject, but who could blame her? This was her first time seeing something like this.

"That's how the water is..." The elf said flatly. But when she said that sentence, something appeared in the water. A shadow appeared, circling around the half-elf girl like she was prey. "Nowa! Stay there!" Alleyne ordered her, seeing her captain jumping off the cliff. "Eagle..." She pointed her spear downwards, about to strike! "TALON!" She stabbed the floor of the ocean, causing it to make a large hole in the water, showing the ground. "Damn... I missed!" She cursed herself. She didn't know what she saw, but it wasn't good...

Somewhere else, someone else was on the beach aswell. Can you guess who it is? Well it's obvious really. Juan and Shizuka were by the beach, looking out into the sea. "Wow! The beach!" Shizuka said excited, beginning to stretch her muscles. "How I missed you old friend!"

"C'mon Shizuka. This isn't the time to be having fun." The Rebel said not doing a workout with her.

"Oh lighten up Juan! We need to have some fun!" The kunoichi said, striping off her clothing in front of her lover. The Rebel blushed brightly, facing the other way to not look at her. But, his head was grabbed and pulled into the her breast. "You know you want too~" She tried to seduce him into it. "Come on! Get naked!" The kunoichi tackled the Rebel to the sand, pulling his pants off!

"W-wait Shizuka! W-we can't do it here!" Juan tried to reason with her. "What if someone catches us?!" That's when she stopped and thought about it for a quick sec.

"Well you're right about that..." The kunoichi agreed. "I wouldn't want any stranger to ruin our fun time!" Shizuka just smiled, causing the Rebel to have a look of disbelief. (Please note that Shizuka does NOT carry any shame with her. There are no fucks of shame to be given.)

The Nephilim sighed, looking around for a place to crash. When he saw a bunch of rocks, he could see an entrance in one of them. "Look!" He pointed to his left, for the white haired beauty to look. She saw the entrance, gaining a smile on her face.

"Alright! Let's go!" She ran to the rocks, but she forgot one thing.

"Could you at least put your clothes on?!" The Rebel asked, but the kunochi just giggled. When they finally entered, the place was perfect. The rock was hallow, like someone had been here before. "A good place. We can camp out here tonight I guess."

"Awesome! I want to go take a swim." Shizuka then looked at Juan. "But first..." She gave the the Nephilim a perverted smile, pouncing on him. Juan tried to get loose of her grip, but she pinned him down. "No no no..." She said kissing him with tongue, having Juan give in.

"Aww geez..." He smiled at her, kissing her again. The two spent a LONG time in that cave.

Back with Alleyne and Nowa, the two were on the sands. Alleynes clothes were stripped off, placing a bikini made of leaves on her. She picked up a few leaves aswell, making one for Nowa. "Here. Wear this." Alleyne instructed her, having the half-elf confused.

"Why? I'm way more better naked to be honest." The elf answered truthfully, placing on the leaf made bikini.

"Nowa, we must remember." She scolded her. "The rules we have our different than humans. This isn't the Elven Spring."

The half-elf sighed, listening to what her teacher said to her. "Okay." She placed the final piece of clothing on. She was covered fully, like Alleyne. The two decided to walk by the beach side, seeing the waves come and go. "So we can't?"

"Not in the slightest."

"No matter what?"

"It's rare to see you this disobedient." Alleyne said to Nowa, continuing their walk on the sand, but Alleyne stopped. "Yet I guess it would be alright to stay for a night." Alleyne made Nowa's smile brighter. "But just one day. Okay?"

"Okay!" The half-elf cheered. They walked around for a while, seeing some cabins to sleep in. The rented the last one, feeling comfortable about how soft the beds were. Nowa dived into the sea with no problem, having Ruu sleeping on the railing. Alleyne just watched her student have fun, joining her later. They dived to the sea, seeing all the beautiful things that were there, collected many shells for necklaces they could give to the others of the Elven forest. "Here." Nowa had in her hands, something green. Something strange was about it.

"Wait. Isn't that a-" She interrupted as the weird living green plant shot out a white gooey liquid on them. "...Sea cucumber..." Alleyne couldn't believe this...The pair of elves walked for about a good minute, for Nowa to see something round in the sky. Nowa pushed Alleyne out of the way, thinking it was some sort of weapon aimed at her.

"Sorry about that!" They heard a voice, seeing two girls in bikini's playing a game with a net. One was on one side, as the other was on the other side. "Hey, you wanna play a couple rounds?" The dark skinned one asked them.

Nowa smiled at the Captain, who simply let a gentle smile to her. Nowa was happy. They began to play the game the two girls were playing. "Oh man! This is gonna be awesome!" The girl with lighter skin said excited. "If we defeat these two, we'll become famous!" The light skinned girl was glad an opprotunity like this showed up. The dark skinned girl threw the ball in the air.

"Lightning serve!" She shouted, smacking the ball powerfully, but Alleyne knew where it would hit. She slid on the sand, hitting the ball to Nowa.

"Nowa! Now!"

"Yes! Got it!" Nowa hit the ball in the air to the side, having Alleyne run up to the net, slamming the ball hard. It hit the ground, but it did, it popped! That was some strength the Combat instructor had.

"Whoa..." The light skinned girl was amazed by the power.

"Isn't that bad?" The dark skinned one asked. Nowa only hugged her Captain, amazed by awesome she was.

"Well, you're moves weren't so bad also." Alleyne answered awkwardly. "Nowa, 90 points." Alleyne said for the half-elf to be even more happy. The dark skinned girl grabbed a ball out of box, unwrapping it from the leaves it had on it. It was their serve, as the elves knew that this would be fun.

Back in the cave is where Juan and Shizuka were on the ground lying naked. Their bottom half was covered by Juan's jacket, having the kunoichi snuggling him. "Oh man that was great. How many times? 20? Just amazing!" She was still amazed on how Juan could go on for such a long time.

He kissed her forehead, smiling at her. "You can thank Echidna for that. She's a machine." He joked, but he couldn't now. He felt like a demonic persence was in the water. He grabbed both his guns from his pants, running up to the edge, seeing the water in front of him. He got on one knee, transforming his guns into a powerful looking sniper rifle.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka asked walking up to him still naked.

"Something's in the water..." He said placing his right eye on the scope, closing the other. He watched for a couple of seconds, seeing a shadow pass by! He looked around for it, seeing it again. He pulled the trigger, shooting at the shadow but it swam away. "Damn!"

Shizuka didn't like where this was going, seeing her lover standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to get some fire wood and some food. Otherwise we'll be cold and hungry." He took off, leaving Shizuka alone. She hated being alone. She layed down on the ground, right on her lovers jacket for a bed. The kunoichi slept happily, dreaming of her and Juan having a formal wedding.

The day was getting dark, as the elves were now inside the cabin, Alleyne was taking a shower. There was handmade filter, that made the sea water plain water. It was amazing how they made such things. She turned off the water, thinking of things that had happened. She was happy, so happy that she got to spend this much time with Nowa. Nowa meant the world to the Combat instructor. It felt like Nowa was her own child.

Nowa was outside in her clothing, holding an orb that shined brightly. It was like an Elven flashlight. "Ruu..." She talked to her monkey friend. "I'm gonna find it." The monkey cheered her on, jumping on to her shoulder. "Thank you, Ruu." The half elf smiled, hoping that somewhere in the sea, is something she wanted to get her hands on. "Captain told me of a stone that could connect people's minds with each other." She spoke with the monkey, interested in this stone like Nowa. Alleyne came out of shower naked with a towel on her head, drying it off.

"Nowa? Are you okay?" The teacher asked her student. "Is there something in the sea?" She wondered what the half-elf is looking for. Nowa turned to look at her teacher, seeing her holding the orb in her hands.

"Captain, you don't remember?" She asked her, causing Alleyne to be confused at what Nowa asked her. She placed on a smile on her face. "Nevermind, it's okay." Nowa said to her teacher.

"Nowa, did you bring out that orb?" The Elf asked her, getting a nod.

"Yes, but it only shines dimly in the dark." The Elf answered. "Anyway, let's head to bed, Captain."

"Yes. That's a good idea." They went inside the cabin they stayed in, sleeping in warm beds. But Nowa was still awake. She was in thought about something. Something that Alleyne told her.

_"A long time ago... Captain told me of a stone that was contained in the sea."_ She remembered the story. It was when Nowa was still a child, still in training to be a guardian for the forest. She emerged from her bed, sneaking out with Alleyne knowing of her. She placed on the bikini made of leaves, with Ruu taging along. He was so excited, that he couldn't help it. "Shh. We must be quiet or Captain will wake up." The half-elf said to her companion. Yet, she did not know, that there was something watching her in the sea...

The beach was night, for two girls carrying a basket of fish, sea urchins and shells over their backs. "We're freaking awesome!" The light skinned one stated

"Hell yeah we are!" It was the two girls that Alleyne and Nowa played with earlier. The sound of a monkey came to their ears, seeing Nowa jumping from rock to rock. The two were confused by this of what they just have witnessed.

"Ain't that the warrior elf we faced?" The light skinned girl asked. "What's she doing all the way out here?"

The dark skinned girl only shrugged her shoulder. "Like I'd know." She told her friend. They continued to walk on the sands, but something was wrong. They felt like something was watching them... Something that felt demonic...

Nowa was searching for something. The Stone of Thoughts, is what she was looking for. She was near the water, having Ruu using the orb of light try and find it.

"It's way too dark Ruu." Nowa stated, trying to look for it. "Guess I gotta swim and find it." Ruu handed over the orb, giving it to his friend. Nowa dived, head first into the water, trying to find the orb. Ruu could see the light, getting dimmer, but still visible. It went to a different direction, having the Elven monkey follow it. Nowa swam deep into the ocean, trying to find the stone she was looking for, but she was pushed by the strong currents of the sea! She let loose of the orb, having Ruu follow the light to a dead end rock. He hoped Nowa was okay, but the orb of light was the only thing that appeared!

Nowa held on to the rocks, not wanting to get sucked away. She opened her eyes to see something shine in a tunnel... She let go of the rock, swimming to the direction of the tunnel to where it lead. But this was a challenge, for that is where the current was coming from. Alleyne woke up, sensing something was off balanced. "Nowa..." She said her students name, emerging from bed to see that she wasn't there. She covered her body with the blanket, stepping outside to find her. "Nowa, where in the world have you gone?" The Combat Instructor needed to know..

The half-elf was at the end of the tunnel, seeing the light grow bigger! There it was, inside of an egg like shield, was the Stone. She ripped the egg-like cover, grabbing the stone, but something was coming her way! She turned around, only for her to knocked unconscious... Alleyne felt that something was among them! She walked down the sands of the beach, feeling Nowa's presence was near them.

"DAMMIT!" The Elven warrior heard someone shout! She ran to the point, seeing the girls they played that game with. Her sword was broken, as she was caught in the beings grip. Alleyne threw a weapon at the demon, making it come off the girl. But when it did, that weapon it exploded! Alleyne took this chance, charging at the smoke, slicing it with her spear.

"It escaped..." She cursed herself that it happened. But this thing was not ordinary, as it had amazing speed to escape her. She turned to the dark skined girl, seeing her relief that she is okay.

"Thank you Ms. Alleyne." The dark skinned girl said still a bit shocked. "But is she alright?" She looked at her friend, who was covered in some kind of gooish substance.

"She'll be okay. Nothing is damaged." She said from one good look at the girl. She was just passed out from shock. "Anyway, I'm looking for my companion."

"Oh, that girl?" She asked. "Well I saw her by the rocks ledges. That's all I know." She answered her, for Alleyne to be questioned about this. "But I think it's a bad idea. At this time around, the currents get really dangerous." Alleyne didn't like the sound of that, for her, it sounded like trouble! She blasted off, running towards the point of where Nowa was at. She jumped from the sands to rock to rock. She wasn't there... The dark skinned girl also told her that monsters also appear too! This wasn't good!

"NOWA! NOWA!" She called out, but nothing gave her an answer. She began to hear that of a monkey calling out. "Ruu! Where are you?!" She asked the monkey, jumping to highed grounds of the rock ledges. "Nowa! Ruu! Are you there?!" She turned a corner, seeing only Ruu on a platform pointing to something. She saw the orb that Nowa carried with her! She quickly changed out of her clothing to the bikini of leaves underneath. She dived in with her spear in hand, not believing that she would get attacked. _"What a blunder, what carelessness!"_ She began to curse herself for everything that has happened_. "There's no way the past me would not have sensed that monster's presence." _She was swepted up by the strong currents, hanging on to the rocks. _"Some Combat Instructor I am! This is no time to spend idle time in a place like this!" _The currents picked up alot more stronger than she could withstand! _"I knew that, and yet I..."_ She only blamed herself for everything that has happened.

In a cave, is where Nowa was pass out at. Her body made the noise of something coming up. "What the?" Someone voice spoke, cooking fish by a fire. She walked up to Nowa, seeing her body. "Hey that's..." The voice belonged to someone, a female. She picked up Nowa's body, laying her down by the fire so she could warm up.

Alleyne erected from the sea, coughing from the lack of oxygen. She sat down, trying to catch her breath. "The tides have changed..." She said to herself, looking around. "Where am I?" Was the one thing she asked. She heard the sounds of Ruu, being able to follow her to the place she was. "It seems like we reached the back a very near island." She said, seeing many places, but one had her student. "Nowa's nearby. Please be okay." Alleyne was worried. The Combat Instructor gave a sneeze (and it sounded very cute) for the water made her cold. "Ruu, sorry but may I have my clothes?" She asked the monkey, giving her clothing back so she could warm up now.

Inside the cave however, the half-elf, Nowa started waking up. She sit up, not knowing where she was, but covered with a blanket. "Hey there, Sleepy head." A voice startled her, having her look at the person who spoke. "Glad you're okay." Her eyes widen, for her to see someone who thought she was a spirit.

"Arn't you... Shizuka?" Nowa asked her, for the kunoichi to nod. "But... I thought you were a sword?"

"I still am sweety, but I got my body back." She said looking at he fire. "I thank Juan's aunt for it too."

"Juan's aunt? Who is she?"

"The Head Angel." Nowa was shocked to hear about this! To think he could be related to a Head Angel? Her mind was blown by this. Shizuka handed the elf a cooked fish, looking mighty tasty. "Here. Eat up." She said, taking a bite out of her own fish. "You'll need your strength you know."

"T-thank you, Ms. Shizuka." She took the fish kindly, taking a bite out of it. It tasted great, and no bones were in the fish aswell. Shizuka must have taken the bones out. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"Yes Nowa?"

"Are you here alone?" She asked but the kunoichi just giggled.

"Nope. Actually, Juan's with me." She answered her. "But he went out again to grab some more food. So he'll be back." She answered her question, taking another bite out of the fish. It was nice and quiet.

"You know, ever since the Captain met Juan, she's been different." Shizuka was about to take another bite, but didn't. "I could feel, that deep down inside..." The half-elf smiled at what she thought. "I think that the Captain truly loves him."

The kunoichi gave a giggle. "Yes, I could tell Alleyne does. And you know what Nowa?" The half-elf was listening. "The same thing could happen to you. Love is a special feeling everyone gets."

"How does it work?" She asked the white haired beauty. "Do you train love?"

"No, it just happens. Many people cannot describe love, not even I." She looked at the night sky, remembering how she fell for him. "The time when he made me come to my senses... The night... Where we made love... I'll never forget it." She smiled gently, warmly, even Nowa could feel her happiness. The moment was now off, when someone emerged from the waters, entering the cave. It showed to be Alleyne, soaked from the waters.

"Nowa. I've been looking for you." The Combat Instructor didn't sound happy. Ruu came in, running at Nowa who hugged her. The half-elf smiled as she held the animal friend in her arms. "And I find you, having a meal without a care in the world?"

"I'm sorry Captain. But Ms. Shizuka here made some saved me." She said having the elf look at the kunoichi.

"Hey there! Remember me?" She asked standing up from her place.

"You're Shizuka... But you were a sword spirit. How are you alive?" Alleyne asked her.

"You can thank Juan's aunt for giving me my body back." She said, remembering on what was actually in that bag. It was a special kind of ash, that would surround a spirit, giving them a body like their old ones. "Anyway, why don't you sit by the fire. You might catch a cold."

"My apologizes, but we must make haste." Her voice got lower. "We must return to the Elven Forest... Now." The Combat Instructor stated, but something appeared out of the water! It was humanoid tall, having something in his hands. Alleyne did not hesitate to attack it, but it grabbed her spear. It did not attack, but stand there.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cool it!" That voice... It was familiar to her! The figure was Juan, who had a bag made of leaves. There was something inside it. "Alleyne? Nowa? Hey, long time no see!"

"Juan?!" Alleyne backed away, blushing alil. Why you ask? Because he was only in pair of boxer like shorts to swim in. "W-what're you doing here?" She asked, trying to make eye contact.

The Rebel walked passed her, placing the bag on the ground. He started changing, for everyone to turn around, but Alleyne took a quick peek. But blushed at the sight! "So, who's hungry?" He asked them, untying the bag for fruits, fish and nuts to fall out. They all sat down, even Alleyne who didn't want to eat but thought it would be rude. They told them why they were here, and what was happening. "I see... So a monster attacked two girls?" He knew something was there... Something unhuman.

"Yes, and we cannot stay now... Otherwise it will attack us!" Alleyne warned him but Juan kept his cool.

"Than I'll catch it. I can't let something hurt innocent bystanders..."

"You fool!" Alleyne snapped. "What if this monster is something you can't kill?!" She sounded angry, but also upset. "Besides if you were gone... I'd..." She tighten her fist, thinking of what would happen. Juan simply stood up from his place, walking over to her. He hugged the elf, causing her to be surprised.

"Trust me on this... Okay?" He asked her. Juan smiled at the elf, only kissing her. Nowa witnessed this, feeling happy for her Captain. Alleyne was blushing however, but gave into it, Shizuka on the other hand was throwing rice on them. Like they were having a wedding kiss. They stopped, but Alleyne couldn't help but smile warmly, yet she saw Nowa and Ruu clapping causing her face to become more red. "Now... Here's the plan." He began talking as they were planning to take this monster down...

The cave only had one person, wrapped around a blanket. Everyone else was hiding behind rocks outside, seeing a shadow appear in the water. It emerged from the waters of the sea, creeply crawling to the cloaked person. The monster about to pounce on the person, but the person grabbed the monster, as it showed to be a staff... This monster was none other then, Funikura. The person took off the blanket for it show Juan smirking at him. "So... This is where you went. I was wondering where the hell you left off to!"

_**"Damn you! How did you find me?!"**_ The demon staff asked him.

"Oh you know. Rumors, and me getting PISSED!" He slammed the staff right on the ground, hurting Funikura badly. The staffs eye grew wide, shooting fire at Juan. Just in the nick of time dodged it, only having a strand of his hair bured. "Someone picked up on some new tricks!"

_**"Then watch THIS!"**_ The ground around them started cracking, erupting fire around them! The girls saw what was happening. Juan jumped out of the cave alive, shielding himself with his arms. He landed on a rock, near the cave with Funikura hovering above the ground. _**"That was only little of it! NOW DIE!" **_The eye grew wide, for fire to surround the staff! Is shows that the fire created a body made of flames and hot rocks, with the eye appearing in front. This was a demon like no other. _**"Any last words?!"**_

"Yeah... Let's party!" The nephilim only unsheathed his blade, having a grin. Funikura shot a ball of fire at him, but he sliced it in half. The girls dropped in, taking battle stances, yet Nowa didn't have a weapon. This was going to be tough. The firebeast roared loudly, shooting out many of the balls of fire! Nowa jumped away, but at the cost the Stone of Thoughts slipped out of her hand! It landed on a platform, but it cracked. The Half-elf quickly grabbed it, seeing it safe, but she was in the line of fire! The fireball made an impact on the platform, hurting Nowa!

"NOWA!" Alleyne ran to her student, seeing if she was alright. She checked her pulse, she was okay...

"BASTARD!" There was no opening as there was to much! Juan only sliced many of the fireballs as possible! He thought of an idea, but it was risk to be unarmed for a while. He threw the sword at the fire monster, seeing it spin wildly at it. Funikura blocked the attack for was now up high in the air stabbing the ground, but Juan saw an opening! He quickly pulled out his guns, transforming them to assault rifles, firing away! "ALLEYNE! NOW!" He shouted for the Elven Combat Instructor to jump high in the air.

"HURRICANE... FURY!" She began swiping her spear so fast, that it actually cutted through the fire! Juan changed the guns back to pistols, placing them in their holsters. He quickly jumped in the air, having Shizuka turn back into a nodachi! In one slice, the fire demon was now just a staff with an eye on it. Shizuka morphed back into human, seeing the damage of the rocks. "It seems we have won."

"Looks that way." Shizuka said with a nod from Juan. Nowa was alright, for Shizuka ran to her so she could treat her scars. "She'll be fine. No worries." She waved at them to let the two know. Juan looked at the elf with a smirk, with Alleyne smiling.

"I guess you can handle anything then."

"Told you." He laughed, having her punch the Nephilim right in the arm. It became sore, but they laughed it off. As they were walking to Nowa, Funikura got right back up! He was about to pounce on Alleyne, yet Juan pushed her out of the way so she was safe! The tentacle wrapped around Juan (In a non sexual way I have to add...), having him on one knee! "Damn it!" The tentacle began to go inside his mouth, shooting the goo down his throat. (I think I made a gay tentacle porn moment here...) His vision blacken to fade, as Funikura was now trying to possess him! Alleyne could not believe the horror!

Funikura just laughed..._**"Oh well... At least you won't be a treat to me anymore..."**_ He said, knowing that he had a grin if he had a mouth. Juan started to change in flashes from human to his Devil Form. Lightning surrounded him, an aura of darkness awakened aswell! This was not good! _**"Now my slave... ATTACK! KILL THEM!"**_ He ordered, but it didn't go through.

**"NOT LIKELY!"** Juan bursted the staff in it's own flame! It was painful! He changed back to human, still holding the staff. "Time to get rid of you... Once in for all..." The flame got bigger, with the staff in terrible pain! "I don't need you... I don't want you... Nyx doesn't need you nor wants you at all anymore!"

_**"What are you saying? Without me, she is nothing! She's all alone just like a brat!"**_

"QUIET!" He shouted. "Everybody is the same, I know this. Sometimes we can't live without someone..." The flame erupted brightly.

"But there will be a time..." Nowa stated. "When we have to be alone... But no matter what." Alleyne looked at her student. "No matter what, that persons heart is always with you!" The half-elf finished the statement. Having Alleynes eyes widen, Juan just smiled as he threw the staff in the air. He grabbed out his guns, charging them up to a powerful burst! He pulled the trigger, hitting Funikura to make a large explosion. It was done, Funikura was no more but history now... Sun was rising, as everyone was now ready to go. They looked at the rising Sun on a cliff, getting a great view. "Everyone can't make it alone, and we can't live without help from others." She said to herself. "However, someday, the time will come when we have to be alone..." She looked out to sea, thinking of everything she had learned from everyone. Leina, Juan, Alleyne, and everyone else she met. "Captain... Let's part ways here..." The surprise came to the Combat Instructor.

"Nowa... Is the reason because you'll cause me trouble if we return to the forest?" She asked her student.

"That's one of the reasons..." She answered honestly. "But it's not just that. I realized it when I met them... Leina, Echinda, and many others from the Queen's Blade Tournament. They live their lives without depending on anyone..." Nowa stated. "I want to try to see more of this world by myself. And hopefully, I can grow stronger..."

"When did you start thinking this?" The Teacher asked her student.

"When I started this journey..." She answered. Nowa opened her hand to show the stone in her hands that surprised Alleyne. "The Stone of Thoughts. When you warm it with your hands, you'll be able to see the visage of the person you want to meet." She gave it to her Captain as she accepted it. "But when I just found it, it broke..."

Alleyne hugged her student tightly. "Even if I didn't have this stone, I would never forget about you..." She said to her. The sun rised from the sea, brighting up world. "I've lived for so many years... But the days I spent with you are all wonderful and irreplaceable memories for me..." She let go of her student smiling. "You're like my own daughter than a student Nowa... And you've grown to be beautiful... There's nothing more I can teach you..." Alleyne started to cry before she could say one more thing. "Nowa... 100 points..."

The smile of the half-elf was wide, as she accomplished something so great! They hugged again, tightly as Nowa cried happily. Nowa waved good-bye to Alleyne, as the two believed that they will meet eachother again. Alleyne stopped on her path, seeing Juan and Shizuka there. The Elf smiled as she walked towards them, but than started to run. She kissed Juan deeply, as she felt like she needed him at this moment. They stopped kissing, as Alleyne felt like she's at peace. "No matter how far we go... Our hearts will be together again..." He said to her.

"I know... I wish her good luck..." She placed her head into his chest as she cryed. They all walked back to the Elven forest, with Alleyne's hand in Juan's right, and Shizuka's in his left... They'll return to the Elven Forest, and hopefully everything will be alright...

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time  
On The Rebel Returns...

_Alleyne: We're back..._

_Juan: How long has it been?_

_Shizuka: I have to say Alleyne, your home is beautiful!_

_Elven Chief: So the king makes his presences in our home?_

_Male Elven citizen: Thank you... For saving the Continent._

_Juan: Hey no prob._

_Swamp Witch: It's time to play..._

_Elven Citizens in panic: DEMONS! DEMONS!_

_Shizuka: Damn bastards!_

_Alleyne: Everyone! Escape now!_

_Juan: I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS ANYMORE!_

_Swamp Witch: Try to save them... If you can that is_

_Alleyne: Juan... Please don't lose control..._

_Juan: I have to use it... I don't want to see innocent die!_

Chapter 11:  
The Swamp Witch invades... Juan uses the Demon Sword.

**WOOOOOOO! How was that?! I think it went pretty good! Anyway guys, I've rallied up the scores of votes and it seems you guys want a Familiar of Zero story. The story though? It's gonna take time. Since I have an assload of stories to finish. Anyway the poll this time is this.**

**What is your FAVORITE Yugioh generation?**

**1: The original**

**2: GX**

**3: 5D's**

**4: Zexal**

**That's the choices and you'll have to vote ONCE.**

**Now than, you'll probably thinking on how the fuck Funikura is here without Nyx. Well, if you pay attention and look close, when ever I point at scene with Nyx, Funikura was never there. I was hoping to God someone found that out. But yeah, after about sometime when Nyx became pregnant, put the pieces together! Juan always stopped Funikura because the demon goo that he has might cause the baby damage. So yeah.**

**Oh yeah guys, I've got some more news! Now people sometimes are questioned why there are no Lemons in this story. Well guess what guys? In the future, I'll be making another story with Juan and the Harem, having all "Fun" at night. Oh and I may make a christmas one too. How do you like the title: Queen's Blade: A Rebellious Tale. Juan's Twelve days of Christmas Presents. You see, me and my friend, Hin247, talked about it and we both liked the idea. That and we laughed at how great the mind can be perverted. Anyway, now is the time were I make lemons of Juan having sex, and Melona growing (YOU THINK OF WHAT MELONA WILL DO WITH THE GIRLS! SHE CAN CHANGE SHAPE AFTER ALL SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'LL GROW!?) So look forward to it!**

**Anyway! Guys since THIS is the 10th chapter, I got a present for you guys. I'm gonna give you a teaser of the future chapters comming in. So in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

"FIRE!" Cannons were shooting out cannonballs, leaving the scent of gun powder with it. "FIRE AGAIN!" That's what Captain Liliana said to her crew. They were destroying many parts of the town, seeing everyone flee. Many of the crew members dropped down, attacking some of the people. "Go men! Don't come back until everyone is slayed!" She announced, laughing at the destruction she was causing.

On the streets, was a boy who was running away. The boy tripped, landing hard on his body that hurt badly. He was now surrounded by undead pirates, about to see his death flash before his eyes. But before he could see that flash, the undead pirates head was blown off! As was the other one! He looked to his right to see two people coming to his rescue. One wore a long black coat that had a hood, hiding his face. The one in black has a big sword on his bag, having a strange long barrel like weapon in his hands. Another one wearing a black rag hooded cloaked person appeared next to him! The two killed the pirates that were about to slay the child. "Hey kid!" The person with large blade got his attention. "Go! Get out of here and don't turn back!" The boy nodded, leaving the city with other survivors. "You ready?"

"You should know by now..." The one in the cloak said, drawing out her sword. She charged in to the crowds of undead pirates, slaughtering them all with ease! Captain Liliana eyed the two as the one with large blade jumped high up in the sky! It was like he was flying... He landed on the railing of the ship Liliana was, as the two looked at each other.

"Now this seems interesting..." Liliana said, drawing out her sword. The hooded man smirked at her, taking out his sword. It was amazing a sword that she had never seen before! "It looks valuable... I hope you don't mind if I take it from you!" She charged in at person, slashing downwards at him. The cloaked man simply dodged it, but she wasn't out! Captain Liliana rapidly slashed at him so beautifully, that it was some amazing power! Many of her crew came to help, as the man backflipped high above them, shooting them from the air! He placed many bullet holes in their heads. "My you got some skills."

"Thanks. You too." Liliana charged forth again, thrusting her sword full of power, but the man caught it with just his hand! He threw Liliana over him, as it hurt very badly! "Sorry, but you left me with no choice. Time to bail!" He ran to one of the sides of the flying ship, seeing a cannon and some rope. He smirked at the idea.

Captain Liliana quickly got up, as she couldn't let him get away! She ran up to the side of where he was, seeing him tying some rope to a cannon with one of the sticks that ignite the cannon. She traced the roped position, as it hung on the scapholing of the ship. "You're mad..." She said to him.

The man took off his hood, showing his face of a handsome man. He had a little of facial hair only on his chin, his hair was brown long that it passed his shoulders, with the bangs passing his eyes. The man smiled at her without a care in the world with his green eyes. "Thank God for that, huh? Cause if I wasn't this would probably never work!" He ignited the cannon, as it shot a cannon ball at Liliana's direction but dodged it. The man was whisked away, off the ship and back on the ground!  
Captain Liliana though, she was angry right now.

"Damn it!" She cursed herself. But a man like that? She had to admit, there was not many men like him. "Who was that man?" She asked herself. She jumped off the ship landing on the ground with the man, but also the person he was with. The person was female, wearing a breastplate that showed her cleavage, also wearing gauntlet and greaves. She began stabbing them rapidly with graces, ripping off the womans hood. She had beautiful light blue hair with blue eyes. She was beautiful. "I must admit, for the two of you to go against me and my crew... You're not bad." She smirked at them. "You either have the bravery of a lion, or the wits of a monkey! Now, what are your names?"

"Princess-Knight of Kreutz, Annelotte!" The woman answered, charging in at the Pirate Captain! They fought, with grace and skill while the other was busy fending off a horde of undead pirates...

"It's Juan. Juan the Renegade Swordsmen... Now then..." He twirled two pistols as he pointed them at the horde, having a grin on his face. "This party's getting crazy! LET'S ROCK!" He began firing many like a pro.

**END**

**So how did you like it? Good? Bad? I hoped you guys liked it. Well guys, I'm outta here. So, LATERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Prologue 7: The Swamp Witch invades... Juan uses the Demon Sword. (Yeah I saw the last two chapters, and they said chapter 9 and 10, but in actual things, this is the prologue 7 of the story since some of the others were in parts. 9 and 10 I think are 5 and 6. I lost track... So please, enjoy)

The sun brighten the blue beautiful, making it day for a group of three. Juan, Alleyne and Shizuka. They traveled since the morning shined, when Nowa departed ways to go on her own path. Alleyne was still crushed that her student was now gone, but Juan would always be by her side, no matter what. "We're very close to the Forest." The Combat Instructor informed them.

"Awesome. I remember the fork in the road up ahead!" Juan pointed out, as Shizuka was excited to see the Elven Forest with her own eyes.

"If I remember, the Elven Forest is a beautiful place." She looked at the Combat Instructor. "Am I right, Alleyne?"

"Yes Shizuka." She answered her. "Our home is a peaceful place, yet we always train in case of danger comes near us." That explains on how she so good at fighting. They turned right on the path, seeing the forest just right in front of them. Juan however felt nervous, both girls could see. "What's wrong?"

"Well... Is it okay if we visit? Since me and you... you know...?" He made the both of them blush.

"I-it's alright! Really..." The Elven stated, but he still felt nervous. "After all... Me and you... Made... Made..." She stuttered with her sentence, as Shizuka had perverted smile.

"Made Love?" The kunoichi said to the elf, as it felt like steam was blowing out of her ears now. "Well it looks like I'm right... I thought the 1000 year Combat Instructor was supposed to keep her virginity?"

"Yes... But, when I met Juan, I thought it as alright.." She looked away from the two, not wanting to show her red face. As the three of them approached th edge of the forest, Alleyne felt a presence near them. She stopped her companions in their trails, using her staff to tell them to stop. "Show yourselves!" She shouted, for a group of people, coming out behind the trees, with some jumping down. They all wore a different kind of armour, ones that Alleyne once saw.

"It is you Captain Alleyne! Our apologize." The person that was the leader the of the group took of his helmet, showing himself to be an elf. He had light blue hair, complete with gold eyes. He looked at both Shizuka and Juan, having his eyes widen in surprise. "Captain Alleyne! Is that not...?!"

"Yes... He's Juan the Renegade Swordsmen. The First King of Gainos." She pointed at him with her staff. "And the women, is Shizuka the Weapon of Many."

The kunochi thought it wasn't a bad name, since her weapon ability she had. The elves all bowed to them from respect, or fear. Juan walked over to the leader, seeing him sweat. Juan did not know the fight was shown to everyone, so he was oblivious to the broadcast. The leader saw the power Juan had, not wanting to get him angry. "Why are you bowing? Get up." The Rebel said to the leader, having him confused. He looked up at him, seeing the Nephilim with his hand out. The leader took it, climbing back onto his feet along with everyone else. "Is alright that we came here?"

"Y-yes sir! Captain Alleyne will show you." They all left to the village, for Alleyne to take point. They walked through the jungle, seeing the green trees so tall, with the animals running along. At the point of that time, they made it to the Elven Village.

"We're back..." Alleyne witnessed her home still in one piece. The Renegade Swordsmen looked at the Village he slept in when he visited the place.

"How long has it been?" He asked himself, examining the place. He tried to remember the way around everything he first visited the place. Everyone started talking to each other quietly. Some were amazed, others were in fear.

Shizuka examined the place she was in, so vast, so amazing, so beautiful. "I have to say Alleyne, your home is beautiful!" Shizuka complimented, seeing the beauty of the whole place. She caught the sight of an apple in the tree, jumping high in the air. She changed her index finger to tiny scythe-like blade, slicing the root of the apple for it drop down. She landed before the apple, catching it with only one hand. "Piece of cake." Shizuka got 'awes' from her abilities.

"Nice moves." Juan complimented her. As they went deeper into forest, many other soldiers of the forest walked towards the three. The group of warriors spilted in two, making a path for another group to appear. It was the Council, giving Juan memories when he encountered them.

"Who are those guys?" Shizuka asked Alleyne. She was very new to the place afterall.

"They are the Council of the Elven Forest." The elf looked the kunoichi. "Please show proper respect, Shizuka." Alleyne said to the kunoichi as she listened to the Combat Instructor. The Council was near them, for the Elder was there. They all bowed in respect, for the Elder to bow too.

The other members of the council were not happy to see the Renegade Swordsmen after all those years. "So, the King makes his presence in our home?" The Elder looked at him, for Juan to look at him in eyes. The Elder gave him his hand, for Juan to shake it. He raised the Rebels arm, making him confused. "Everyone! Do not be afraid!" He shouted the people. "In our home today, is not just a King, but a Warrior!" Everyone started shouting loudly, like they won the playoffs in a sport. The Elder lowered his arms. "Please, you, Alleyne and your companion can eat with us."

"Thank you." Thanking the Elder was the only thing on his mind, now. The Elder called for a guard to show where they will be sleeping. All three of them followed to a treehouse, it was the similar place Leina and him slept at when they visited. He sat on the chair, with Shizuka laying on the bed. "It's good to be back." He smiled.

"I can see that." Alleyne pulled up a chair next to him, for her to rest aswell. "You're right, it is good to be back."

"Oh man this place rocks!" Shizuka stated while laying on the bed. It was very comfortable to lay in, she felt like how a kitten would always hog the bed. Juan could've sworn he heard Shizuka purring abit.

"How does it feel to be back?" The Rebel asked his elven lover, for her to smile. She looked out the window, remembering the times she spended in this forest. "I can see that it's feels great."

"Yes it does." She was calm, joyful, and happy. "Juan, thank you."

"For what?"

The Elven took her lovers hand in her own, looking at him straight in the eyes. "For everything. You showed me a feeling in my heart... That I thought I could never find..." She placed her palm on his hand, getting closer to him. "For that I..."

"Alleyne..." The two gotten closer to each other, for their lips to touch. They accepted one anothers kiss, feeling warm in their bodies. They heard a knock on the door, for them to stop right at the moment.

The two saw the door open for an Elven citizen to come in. "Excuse me?" He saw inside the room to see the two sitting there, staring at him awkwardly. Shizuka was taking a snooze on the bed. "Um, well, there is a party going on out here. Would you like to celebrate?" They nodded to the request, for the elf to close the door.

Both of them stood up from their seats. Juan walked up to the kunoichi, shaking her body gently. "Shizuka, wake up." He said to the white haired beauty, having her wake up slowly.

"Aww... I was having a good dream..." She pouted, but Juan made it up to her by kissing her on the lips. Shizuka was surprised by getting this, but Alleyne felt jealous, but something other then jealously sparked in her body. Something... In the lower part of her body. She snapped out of it when she had to focus.

"I'm going to change." Alleyne left the room. "Afterall, it is a party."

"Alright. See ya there." He said to the Elf who opened the door then closed it. Alleyne walked to her own home in the village. Yet, she did not know that there was someone there, watching them. The person was on the corner so they couldn't see them.

"That bitch..." The person quietly said to himself, showing it was someone from the high council... "She knows are code... Yet she dares... Fall in love with a human?!" He ran away from the sight, heading way more deeper into the forest than anyone as ever gone.

The party however was very amazing. Juan and Shizuka were having a great time, and so was everyone else. "The Captain is here!" Some shouted. Everyone made looked to one side, for they saw something truly rare then anything! Shizuka and Juan looked at the direction everyone else saw. What he saw was something so amazing, he couldn't keep his eyes off. Alleyne was there, but she wore something that no thought she could ever wear.

She wore a long white silk dress that exposed her cleavage, with a golden chain around her neck. The sleeves covered her arms, for they were big. One thing that was on her head instead of her beret, was a flower crown. She looked very beautiful in the elven white dress, so beautiful that Shizuka felt some jealousy. The Combat Instuctor walked passed everyone in the crowd, only walking towards Juan. She lifted her arm for her hand to be revealed. Juan took it, for Shizuka pushed him into the Combat Instructor where they got very close. At that moment, music began playing. Everyone started to dance with a partner or without one.

Both Alleyne and Juan were having fun, for Shizuka was having fun also. She walked up to the two, for her to join in. The three formed like a circle holding each others hands while dancing like everyone else. They laughed, ate, drinked and talked. It really was a party for everyone in The Elven Forest. The Elder smiled at the people there in the party, for he knew that this was the beginning of a new life. With everyone eating now, they had very good manners. Juan's mouth was watering over all the food, taking a bake potato to eat it down. "Excuse me?" A voice of a male came from behind Juan. He turned around to see an Elven Citizen standing there. "Thank you... for saving the Continent."

"Hey no prob." Juan said to him. He left him to take his seat back so he could eat the feast. The feast was delicious, for they only had a piece of it. Bells rang from one side of the table, for a roast of meat to come by for everyone to enjoy! Slices were cut, giving a piece to everyone. The roast was juicy, and delicious that just by eating one piece, it felt like 10! They all were satisfied by the roast, having everyone calling it a day.

Night time fell, for everyone was now going to bed. Juan and Shizuka went to their room, for they were gonna call it a night. After all this, they were finally going to go home and get everyone for a party. "What a feast..." Juan said as he lied right down on the bed. "These Elves know how to cook..."

"I'll say. Those potatoes were very tasty then sweet potatoes." The Kunoichi wore only her purple panties, having Juan blush. "But I think of something tasty that's... Different from a potato." She placed her finger on Juan's chest, making circles on them. The two shared a kiss, for they enjoyed every last second of it, however before they could get down, a knock was heard on the door as Shizuka was annoyed. Juan opened the door to see a cloaked Alleyne standing right there was a worried look.

"Juan? May I come in?" She asked for him to nod. When he opened the door, Shizuka was gone... He didn't know why. The elf walked in to take off her cloak to show she was not in her dress, but in her leaf made underwear! The Rebel blushed bright for him to see her in the leaf made underwear, but he tried to make eye contact. "Forgive me..."

He was confused at this, for Alleyne threw him over her shoulder on the bed! She got on top to pin him, having her face bright red. "Alleyne? Are you alright?" He asked her, for she was breathing heavy.

"I can't hold it... This feeling in my body..." Alleyne admitted like she was moaning. "It's hot... I CAN'T bear it anymore!" She fell on his chest, but Juan held her tightly in his arms. He kissed her right on her lips, but he slid his tongue in hers, for Alleyne was surprised by it. He began sliding off the leaf made bra, seeing her breast exposed when they bounced a little when he took it off fully. Then out of nowhere, two hands latched on to her breast, revealing it to be Shizuka! "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm just joining in... Besides." Shizuka kissed the elf on the cheek, having her blush wildly. "It's more fun this way..." The three of them covered themselves up, for they were about to make love. "Hey Alleyne." Shizuka's voice was heard. "Check it out.." The sound of a zipper was being heard, with a shirt being tossed with pants being followed by a pair boxers. "See?" Shizuka asked her.

"What in the-?!" Alleyne's voice sounded stunned by something under the blanket. "It's huge..." At the moment now, all three of them made love. Passion, love, and emotions were in that room that night, for they accepted it...

Somewhere in Vance territory, was a camp site belonging to the rebellion army. They all made tents to sleep in, some of the army members were telling stories, while others were sleeping. Echidna walked to her own tent, wanting to sleep before the riot would happen tomorrow. By a fire were three men having a drink while eyeing the Veteran Mercenary. "I think I can hit it." One man said as he was intoxicated from the alcohol. He had black hair.

"No way could you grab a girl like that." One with blonde hair said.

"He's right, no way in hell my friend." The other blonde agreed with him.

"Yeah right... Watch." He stood up, almost falling over but remained his balance. "They don't call me the "Wife stealer" for nothin'.." The man walked over to the tent, having his friends start pray for him. He entered the tent rudely to see a topless Echidna with her hair down right in front of him. She grabbed a shirt from the sleeping bag to cover her chest. "Hey baby..." He slowly walked over to her.

"If I were you I would get out... Or else!" She had venom in her voice, but the drunken man didn't even feel threaten. He grabbed her shirt to lift it up to reveal her chest, having the elf even more pissed off.

"From what I heard, you like to have "fun" with men..." He let go of her shirt to step back. "Then, I can show you a good time..." The man started to take off his pants, revealing himself to the elf. She covered her mouth with her hand, placing her head down. "See? Bigger then that so-called husband, huh?" He asked, but he heard a chuckle or two, then laughter coming from Echidna. "What's so funny?!"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, but what in the hell is that?" She asked, making him confused. "That... Is the tiniest thing I've ever seen..." The man only got aggressive, grabbing her wrist. However Echidna flipped him over to slam him on the ground in pain. He didn't know she could be this strong. "Don't touch me... No one touches me, but my hubby... And another thing..." She slammed her foot right on his crotch to get a high-pitched shriek of pain coming from him. "I'm not that kind of woman..."

"W-wait! Let's not make any rash things!" He begged for mercy, but didn't get any. She cracked her knuckles, with her eyes hiding in shadow behind her bangs glowing red.

"You're an embarrassment to these soldiers... Now GET OUT!" She started pounding him to death. His two friends were at the entrance by the tent trying so hard not to laugh at his failure, but laughed right away. They saw his friend flying out with his pants down, with Echidna coming out were her hands on her hips. "If you ever do that again," Her pet snake Keltan started moving down her leg to the soldier. It was near his face for he was full of fright, seeing it open it's mouth showing the sickle-like fangs with hiss. "Let this be a warning... And another thing." The snake got out of his face, slithering back up her leg to cover her crotch. "My husband is bigger then a horse." She walked back to the tent, with two blondes raising their hands for Echidna to raise hers high-fiving them as she passed them. (LIKE A BOSS!) The soldier on the ground imagined how that was possible... Since he had a tiny chode.

The morning shunned on the village, for it was a beautiful day now. Juan opened his eyes to see the two girls by his side. Shizuka by his left, with Alleyne on his right, having a smile on his face. He kissed Shizuka on her head first, then Alleyne second. He got up from the spot carefully to walk towards the door, opening it too see the sun hitting him, but he just remembered that he was still naked! He was thankful that no one saw him now. He placed on his boxers so he wasn't naked anymore, but when he was covered the door opened by itself to reveal the Elder who opened it. "Good morning." He said to the Rebel, coming in the room. "I thought I should tell you that a breakfast is prepared for you, and another thing-" He looked around to see two woman on the bed. Both were Shizuka and Alleyne, having him shocked. The elven beauty woke up slowly, but her vision was somewhat blurry. "Alleyne?" Her vision became clear now, seeing the Elder was not something she wanted!

"E-Elder!" She was still naked from the top, covering her breast with the blanket. She looked to be on the verge of tears now. "I'm sorry... Finding me here..." She flatly said. "I've shamed myself, but I couldn't help it! I love him!" The moment she said that from her mouth was shocking to the Elder. "I love him! I love him! I'm sorry, but I do!" The Elder walked over to the elf, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Elder?"

"Alleyne... You've not shamed yourself..." He let go of her, smiling with tears. "Love is something amazing Alleyne... Now please, don't cry." The Elf smiled at him, thinking that this was a bad thing but it turned out great. "Juan, The Renegade Swordsmen. First King of Gainos, please, make her your wife today."

"T-today?" He was confused.

"Yes, I want to remember this now, and hold it dear to my heart." He walked out for them to talk, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the "My old friend..." He started talking to himself. "Your daughter, is as happy as she could be... If only you could see..." He looked up at the clouds, seeing a picture of a little Alleyne with her parents.

The two looked at eachother blushing but smiled. Then out of nowhere, two hands were groping the breast of Alleyne showing it to be Shizuka, having a cat smile. "My oh my, someone gets to be a bride... I'm jealous!" She hugged her, then kissing her having them shocked. Alleyne backed up, blushing brightly. "What? You had no problem with it last night..." She said giggling.

"I-I know it's lewd... But..." She had a determined face, now groping Shizuka's breast, giving Juan the biggest show... "I have to beat you at your own game!"

"Alleyne... That's mean..." She gave a moan. They heard a thud that hit hard in the room, turning their head to see Juan on the floor with his blood coming out of his nose. "JUAN!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The two gave service to him so their lover could recover from the blood. After about 10 minutes of recovering, they were outside now, eating breakfast from a special cook. "Thank you." Alleyne said to the cook.

"Anything for you and your husband, Captain." News had gone out about what happened. They thought they would give her a boo or a look of disappointment, but instead they gave cheer and a tear to her. They were happy for The Combat Instructor.

Three women came by, taking Alleyne somewhere else. Some Elven men took Juan away, leaving Shizuka all alone. She just simply shrugged her shoulders then followed where the girls took Alleyne. She found them in a hut, peeping in to see them making Alleyne wear dresses of all kinds. "Wow... That one looks pretty." Shizuka said, imagining herself wearing it.

Juan was in another hut seeing ropes of the Elven Forest. One was made of leaves, another was made of silk. They gave him an outfit, one that looked comfortable to wear. Juan took off all his clothes to his boxers, placing on some brown pants made of silk. After that was a white under dress shirt, placing a green tunic having the sleeves reach his elbows. There was a "v" on the collar, having golden lining. One of them brushed his hair back, placing a silver headdress on him. "I think he's ready..." One them said.

"No... NO! Something is still missing!" The male lead said, thinking of it. "But what? WHAT?!" He thought real hard in his head, feeling like a torch just lit up in his head. "I GOT IT!" He went through some of the drawers, seeing a white box with a blue ribbon. "Yes! This is it!" He untied the ribbon, opening the box to reveal a silver necklace. On it was a sapphire, beautiful like no other. "The Sapphire of the Forest Guardian... Passed down from my great-grandfather, to his child, to his child, to me." The elven man placed the necklace on Juan, having a smile on his face. "Legend has it that one with a soul of courage to protect everyone can only use it. And now, I pass it on to you my friend."

"Thank you." He bowed in respect. "I will take great care of it." He pulled out his mothers pendant, showing it to the elves. "As I've done with this one all my life..." He opened it up to see the picture of him and his mother, letting out a tear that hit the picture. The Renegade Swordsmen closed it for him to know, that she is happy.

"You. Are. READY! Let's go!" He made Juan follow him to the celebration. With Alleyne ready, Shizuka walked away from the hut smiling at what was happening.

She knew that one day she'll be in a formal dress, with Juan in a formal kimono. She only blushed at this, actually hoping it will happen, with Tomoe in a formal dress too, but that was interrupted. The kunoichi looked around, feeling a presence of a demon somewhere near... But none where to be shown... She continued to walk, but she knew she felt something. Above her however, was someone in a dark tattered cloak, with a smile on her face. **"It's time to play..."** The person said to herself...

The ceremony was about to begin, having Juan stand there by a pond with the Elder. the pond was clear with fish jumping out then back in. Shizuka was by Juan's side, giving him a nudge for a good job. A female stood up with a wind instrument, playing beautifully. Everyone looked to see Alleyne in the most beautiful way possible! She came out wearing a green dress made of silk, yet it only exposed some of her cleavage. Veils surrounded her arms, having the sleeves long like the white dress she wore. On her head was a silver forehead band, having an emerald. Alleyne walked down to the Juan and the Elder, having them smile at her. "The Sapphire of the Forest Guardian?" Alleyne asked looking at it.

"Yes. They gave it to me." He honestly answered. They faced the Elder for he held two bronze cups in his hands.

"Welcome everyone. To this special occasion, of an Elven Marriage." He turned around, getting on one knee to scoop the water in the cups. He got back up, giving them their cups. "The marriage ritual shall be complete when you drink the sacred water from the pond. Do you two, vow to watch over each other? In the Spirit of The Forest Guardian?" They both nodded to the answer. "Then, on behalf of me, drink thy cups." They drank the water, gulping it down their throats. "You two are now, husband and wife." He announced, for when they kissed everyone started clapping. Shizuka heart didn't feel pain but happiness that Juan married Alleyne.

"STOP THIS!" A voice shouted. They did not who it was for everyone looked around. They all faced the same direction to see one of the council members. "Stop this... this... JOKE!" Juan remembered this guy. The guy he shot a bullet between his legs when he first visited this place, calling him Tinker Bell.

"Cecil, the ritual is already done... There is nothing you can do..."

"You're right... It is done." He admitted. "And you... You betrayed and took this man side! AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE DID TOO!" He raised his voice. "That's why... I asked someone to help me cleanse this place..."

"And who is this... "Someone", Cecil?" The Elder asked, but when he did, a laughter was heard. Everyone was frighten, but Juan was pissed. He knew that laugh... A shadowy figure circled around Cecil, for it took the form of someone. A cloaked woman having a smirk on her face. Shizuka knew that sense, but she knew that this was not going to be easy...

**"Hello..."** It was the Swamp Witch, having everyone in fright. **"Why are you all so scared? It's happy day..."** Juan only got more pissed... He charged at the Swamp Witch about to punch her, but she opened up a barrier spell stopping the attack. In one shot, she slapped Juan softly, but as a result, so much force was actually in it! Juan flew right into the hut so hard it crumbled! Everyone gasp at what they just witnessed... **"Quite a fool that one is... He may be a Nephilim... But, he's still too weak..." **She walked forward to Alleyne with Shizuka changing her hand to a blade. When she was near them, something shot out of the broken hut, showing it to be Juan with his gear back on him.

"Still think I'm weak?!" He asked downslashing at the Swamp Witch. She opened a barrier in time, but it pushed her back to where Cecil is. "Elder. You need to get everyone out of here. NOW!"

"Yes!" He ran away with everyone following him, but the Swamp Witch only smiled. She lifted her hand up, having Juan panicking. Everyone stopped to see a puddle of black ooze like substance forming from the ground. An arm appeared for demons started showing up. The people panicked, scattering around everywhere. The Elder was alone, pulling a dagger from his robe. "I will not allow the Swamp Witch to destroy my village!" He stabbed one of the demon, but the black red-eyed demon swiftly dodged him. After that, he clawed him on his chest to show a geyser of blood... Alleyne, Juan and Shizuka were stunned at the sight...

"DEMONS! DEMONS!" Everyone ran and hid, but failed. They were in fright, pain, lost. Two demons teamed up on a female elf, hearing her shriek in pain, while three more killed a male. He screamed bloody, wishing that it did not have to come to this. Shizuka slashed four with her leg having a blade morph out. She ran to a horde of them, slicing them with ease but this was exhausting to her.

"Damn Bastards!" She cursed under her breath. 5 of them tried to make the jump on them, but Alleyne came to the rescue. She smacked them away, having her normal clothing back on her now. "Thanks!"

"Where's Juan?!" She asked the Kunoichi but she didn't know. When they kept fending off, a giant lightning bolt shot the ground, knowing it was Juan. He was fending off some people using the lightning spear he got from facing that beetle like demon from the desert. He swept the ground with the spear, lashing out lightning bolts to kill the demons. He looked around his surroundings to see Cecil standing right there, stabbing an innocent elven female right in her heart then kicking her off! He charged right through the horde with his spear in hands, surrounding himself in lightning! Cecil watched this as he jumpped away from the attack! Alleyne found two demons trying to break into a home with swords. Alleyne used her Eagle Talon technique to kill the both of them. "OPEN UP!" She shouted for a man with 4 others in there. "Everyone! Escape now!" She ordered for them to nod, running away.

They all went outside the village, but they didn't expect something. A beast appeared in front of them on all four covered in obsidian armour, having piercing red eyes. It had sharp teeth from their perspective, having them in fright. They shouted in fright, dying by the hands of the beast... The Swamp Witch smirked at the carnage she was making. Juan lost track of Cecil, but he found the Swamp Witch just smiling. She turned her head to see him angry, having his eyes red. "You... You BITCH!" She only found it amusing for what he called him. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS ANYMORE!"

The Swamp Witch only gave a short laugh, finding it even more amusing.** "Than try to save them... If you can that is..."** She challenged him the task, for Juan jumped up high in the air to pierce his sword through her body! When he made connection though, he saw something...

**"Where am I?" He asked as he was in a pitch place of darkness... A spotlight appeared, with a woman having black hair, standing there like a doll. She moved her lips, for Juan to read them.**

**"He...lp...Me..."** Juan snapped out of the trans, for the Swamp Witch pushed him back, straight to the ground to make a crater! He got up from the attack, only confused on what he saw.

"Shit..." Juan cursed, but what he saw when he got up was something horrible... Many of the people layed there with blood surrounding them... Alleyne and Shizuka weren't dead, but exhausted trying to catch their breaths... But still, the chaos... The blood... The innocent. "No..." He said to himself, on the verge of tears.

"It is done... The forest has been purified, but..." He looked at Alleyne was still exhausted. "There is still one more..." He walked over to the Combat instructor, seeing her tired, miserable, almost on the verge of tears..he Cecil grabbed her by the hair, lifting his arm up with an elven sword. "Good-bye... Alleyne..." As he was about to finish her, someone stopped him. He look to see it was Juan but different. His eyes widen in fear, seeing him in the first form of his demon form. (Or Devil Trigger, which ever you want to go by) Juan punched him the gut hard releasing Alleyne, then throwing him far away! ABOUT 20 feet! Alleyne looked at the sword he was carrying, it was not his Nephilim sword, but the Demon Sword...

She reached out to him as best she could but she can't. Juan got on one knee, taking her hand. He placed his forehead on hers, promising her that he'll be okay. The Nephilim walked away to face Cecil. "Juan..." She whispered out. "Juan... Don't lose control..." She was about to witness a fight, in front of her own eyes.

Cecil got up from the place he was at, having the robe stained with innocent blood torn. "Damn you!" He cursed at him, but when Juan got close to him, something was charging! It appeared out of the forest to be a four legged beast! It rammed into Juan sending into a tree! Cecil got on the beast back, seeing an obisidain made sword on the stone saddle he sat on. He unsheathed it, about to be ready! Juan shot himself out of the tree, straight at the beast! He swung his sword at it, getting a good slice here and there, but rammed into him again! Juan blocked it with his sword, trying to push back! Cecil jumped off the beast to the ground, about to stab Juan, but he kicked him on the chest for he backed off. The beast saw an opening and wasted no time to throw him in the air. The beast backed up, then charging in at the falling Nephilim, causing him to slam into a bigger tree! "Time to end this!"

**"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!"** The two agreed. Juan slashed the air in a flash, causing orbs of darkness to appear! One hit Cecil right in front him, causing him to be pushed away far with blood coming out of him! He did again, this time sending dark energy waves at the beast, getting a good slice off it's leg! It's blood splurted out, shouting in pain! The devil formed Juan started slashing more and more, making the beast turning into pieces of nothing but demon meat now... Cecil was defenseless, as he started slowly walking to the beast. Juan walked up to him, grabbing Cecil by the neck then throwing him into the pieces of demon. **"No more games... It ends with you..." **He pointed his sword at the elf, then to Swamp Witch. **"And you..."** He sounded threatening, but she was not intimidated in the slightest. He looked over to Cecil who he saw eating, the flesh of the beast! He sensed danger approaching... Seeing the winds surrounding Cecil...

"Now then... Time... To..." He stood up, facing Juan with his mouth covered in blood. **"DIE!"** He shouted loudly, seeing a black pillar forming! This wasn't good! Juan charged in, about to slice down the pillar, making direct contact but stopped. The pillar broke, disappearing into nothing now, seeing Cecil with black hair with fangs. His robes were black as night with a blood red gem on his robe. He smirked, making an energy wave that made Juan fly back! He stabbed the ground, stopping his tracks to lift his head up. When he did, Cecil punched him right in the gut at superhuman speed! He kicked Juan right in the head to send him far away again.** "There is nothing you can do... So just give up..."**

"Damn it..." He transformed back into his normal self, in the biggest of pain ever! He only looked at Alleyne and Shizuka who were looking at him too. They tried to reach out for him, but they couldn't... _"What do I do...? Do I just lay here and die...?"_ He asked himself. _"I can't move my body... I can't even talk now..."_ He felt like it was game over, but it wasn't! He crunched up his fist, standing up slowly. _"Alleyne... Shizuka... Nyx, Naomi, Echidna, Everyone! I have to stand... I GOTTA GET UP!"_ The Rebel was back on his feet, with his head down. "I have to use it... I don't want to see innocent die!"

**"A stubborn one... Don't worry... Time to die!"** He was about to pierce Juan in the heart with his sword, having the girls shout his name! Cecil's eyes were widen when he hit, but the reason why his eyes were like that, was because he didn't hit! Juan's hand blocked the attack!** "H-how can this be?!"** He asked himself.

Juan let out a soft chuckle. "I've been... Using the devil energy inside me too much..." He said having a smile. "I haven't been... Using the angel side of me that very much... But that..." Juan lifted his head up to show Cecil his eyes were now blue! "Is all about to change!" The Sapphire of the Forest Guardian started lighting up! A bright light formed around the two, with Cecil's vision being blinded. But he was punched in the face being flying back, hitting the ground hard! The light vanished for them to see what formed...

Juan's hair was white as a cloud, having it long to his knees and untied. His hoodie was green, having it unzipped with a the shirt he wore now a light blue color. On his face was red marks on his cheek like he was hunting, but that wasn't the only thing he wore. Covering his eyes was a red mask that covered only the eyes. His halo was there too, made of feathers. But one thing that he had now, was something completely different... The Sapphire shined brightly, showing a spirit figure of a giant white wolf! It had blue sapphire lining on it's body, having green eyes. "The Forest Guardian..." Alleyne was amazed at this... The Legend was true... Juan walked over to Cecil, having the Guardian follow him. He didn't have the Demon Sword, but his Nephilim sword. Something changed though. The demon that was on the sword disappeared, replacing it to a human holding hands with the angel.

Cecil was in fright, seeing something like the Forest Guardian again. He charged in at the Angel formed Nephilim, trying to slash him from the right. Juan saw the attack, using his sword to block it. He started slashing wildly, but every slash or stab, Juan saw first then blocked it at incredible speed! When he had enough, Juan slashed off his right hand then punching him afar! He was badly injured, for having the demon blood gushing out of his arm, with Cecil trying to stop the bleeding, but it couldn't work. The Forest Guardian walked over to the elf, opening his mouth like he was going to eat him! The Guardian bit the elf, seeing black clouds with purple lightning escaping. He opened his mouth again, backing off from the elf to show that he was fine, but still bleeding. **"Begone... And you may NEVER return to these woods again..."** The Guardian said to him, yet Cecil was still afraid. The Guardian started growling showing his fangs that had him even more scared. Cecil stood up from his place, running away from the destroyed village...

He ran to the deepest part, where again no elf gone before. He needed to somehow survive but how? When he thought he was safe, something grabbed him by the foot, swinging him around then throwing him right into a redwood tree. "What the-?" His mouth was covered by some strange thing, goo of a slime... He looked at the color, pink. He heard footsteps coming by to see a woman having pink hair with rabbit ears, wearing pink clothing. He tried to scream for help but his mouth was still covered in the goo.

"How could you...?" She asked him. "I may be a servant of the Swamp Witch... But what you did is unforgiveable..." The woman said to the elf, having him scared. "You killed your own people... All of them... Even children." She got up closely to him, placing her hand on his face. "You hurt everyone there... Including, my husband... And for that, you will die here..." The woman started covering the man with her goo, seeing smoke come out of it. Inside the goo was Cecil screaming for help, but inside aswell was Melona's special acid. He was burning alive in that ball of good, to bad no one would save him. Melona stood there with tears in her eyes, crying over these people. In truth, whenever Melona had to kill someone she would get a rush, when it was an enemy that she killed, but when she saw the Swamp Witch kill anyone even children, she would feel like throwing up... "Juan... Please forgive me..." She looked up at the sky, seeing it bright in blue. She felt like the angels had forgiven her...

In the village was chaos... Even was dead, people were hurt, the whole tribe village is destroyed... **"I'm sorry..."** Juan said to the Guardian, having him confused. **"For this... I wish I could have protected these people..."**

**"King of Gainos... You did protect..."** Now Juan was confused, making question. That's when a lightbulb hit his head, making him smile and turn around to see Alleyne. He saw her, but he also saw the Swamp Witch! She had her hands on Alleynes wrist, knowing her she placing a curse! Juan ran up to her with sword in hand, slicing at the Swamp Witch for her to back off. She jumped up in the air, giving a laugh before disappearing... The Rebel hugged his Elven wife, crying in relief that she was okay. Alleyne only smiled, wrapping her arms around him. **"She has been cursed..."** The Guardian informed them. **"A strong one at that... I'm sorry Alleyne... But I can't think of a spell to break it..."** He apologized to the Combat Instructor, but she forgave him. As long as her husband, her and everyone else was alright, she didn't care... The Guardian started howling loudly to the sky, like a typical wolf. However, as he howled, the forest started lighting up! The spirits of the Elven race stood from their dead bodies, as the old corpses' started becoming grass... With some flower rising up aswell. They walked away from the village waving good-bye, But the Elder's spirit remained... He smiled at the couple, giving them his best wished then walking away into the forest...

"And now their spirits shall watch over this land with you..." Shizuka said to the Guardian, having him nod. When they thought they could rest, it sure felt like it... That is when, Hachi came down out of breath from the flight. "It's that one angel again."

"Juan! We got a problem!" Hachi informed him...

**"What's wrong?! What's happened?!"** He asked the angel, who tried to talk. She took a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

"It's Vance castle! It's under attack!"

**"WHAT?!"** He was shocked to hear this, thinking it was not possible. **"Elina... And the Old Timer! Dammit!" **Juan needed to think of a plan! He couldn't leave Alleyne and Shizuka here, he needed to look after them.

**"Go!"** He looked at the Guardian. **"I will stay and protect them once they have healed... In the meantime, you go to the Vance Castle and stop the madness!"** Juan nodded to the plan running away from the spot. **"Remember! When you leave this forest you will revert back to your normal form!"**

**"GOT IT!"** He shouted back to the wolf. Juan only had some time now, before everything goes to hell... He left the forest turning back to normal, but still ran the way to Vance Castle.

"I forgot to tell him one thing..." Hachi said to herself. "Echidna's there too..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Alright guys! prologue 11, The Swamp Witch just cursed Alleyne, caused a genocide to the Elven race, Juan got married to Alleyne first, The Forest Guardian is a badass, and now Juan has to get to Vance Castle! Oh yeah, and Echidna is awesome!**

**Now guys, the poll results for the Yugioh Generations was a tie. It was the original and GX that one. Anyway, sad news, I'm not making another poll today. I just don't feel good at the moment now guys, I'm sorry. Reason is um, I need to go to the doctor on Thursday, because my blood pressure is on 95 or 98, so I need to get it checked out... So I've been trying to get this done, it's just I've been very tired and a little depressed... But THAT WILL NOT! I REPEAT NOT, Stop me from making these stories! You can bet on it!**

**Um, when I get the time, I'll make like a list of the weapons and stuff Juan has obtained throughout the story, and tell you what they do. And for shits and giggles I'll even had like video game things, like it gives you 40 defense and 50 attack ect. Ect. Ect.**

**Alright guys, I hope you guys have a good day, and since Halloween is coming, I want you guys to have a Happy Halloween too! Later guys! I'm gone! :)**


End file.
